


Moral und Wahnsinn - In der Gegenwart meiner Feinde

by A7064



Series: Moral und Wahnsinn [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A7064/pseuds/A7064
Summary: Mitten in der Schlacht von Hogwarts verschwindet Voldemort und er erwacht, seiner Magie beraubt, in Muggellondon. Zur selben Zeit lernt Draco unfreiwillig eine geheime Organisation von innen kennen. Hermine nimmt schnell die Suche nach Antworten auf, wobei ihre Wege bald mit denen von Lucius Malfoy kreuzen. Dies alles ist der Beginn eines Katz- und-Mausspieles gegen einen überlegenen Gegner. Wer hält die Fäden in der Hand? [HG/LM, DM/AG am Rande, Teil 1 "In der Gegenwart meiner Feinde" von 3, Hauptpersonen TR, DM, HG und LM, Nebenrollen mit wachsender Wichtigkeit: AD, DG tbc.]
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Moral und Wahnsinn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Everything fades to gray

** Moral und Wahnsinn I - In der Gegenwart meiner Feinde **

  
  
  


**Kapitel 1 - Everything fades to gray**

  
  
  
  
  
_ Tonight my life will lack its meaning,  
One final step before we're seeing...  
For once I am happy, my little friend,  
Cannot comprehend what we are seeing  
No words are needed, only a gaze, embrace...  
Contact the living, remember the dead... _  


  
  
  
_02\. Mai 1998, kurz nach Mitternacht, Hogwarts_  
  
Die Schlacht tobte. Fred war tot. Gerade hatte er noch verschmitzt gelacht, wie es seine Eigenart ist … gewesen war - nun war er tot. Aus dem Leben gerissen. In ihren Ohren hallte ein markerschütternder Knall wider, den der Einsturz der Schlossmauer ausgelöst hatte.  
Gefallene gehörten zum Krieg. Unweigerlich kam nach einer Schlacht die Trauer um die Getöteten, ebenso unabdingbar wie der Tod am Ende eines Lebens. Sie hatte insgeheim gehofft, dass niemand, dem sie nahestand, zu Tode kommen würde. Lächerlich… Sie wusste nicht, ob der Schmerz einmal erträglich werden würde und wollte es auch nicht wissen. Über die Zukunft machte sich nicht viele Gedanken. Trotzdem konnte Hermine die Hoffnung, dass der Schmerz eines Tages abklingen und ein normales Leben wieder möglich machen würde, nicht gänzlich aufgeben.  
  
Doch die Schlacht tobte und es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob sie sich ihrem Ende näherte. Solange der Kampf währte, musste sie achtsam sein, um noch mehr Sterben zu verhindern und um sicherzustellen, dass die vielen Toten nicht sinnlos von ihnen gegangen waren. Sie musste aufpassen, auf Harry, Ron und sich. Wenn einem der beiden etwas zustoßen würde... - das würde sie sich niemals verziehen können. _ Immer wachsam!_  
Zu viele waren gestorben. Zuerst Cedric, dann Sirius, dann Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Ted Tonks. Hedwig. Und nun Fred.

  
  
_ There is always something to learn,  
Repetition proves its worth  
Without those moments, we would not remember  
  
It's not fair, it's not fair, there was a time now...  
Kneeling down, take in the moment when  
Everything becomes finally clear.  
It's not fair to lose it,  
And how... there was a time now  
But Death is cheating us somehow  
  
Come here now... _  


  
Wo rannte er hin?  
Sie versuchte Harrys Namen zu rufen. Aus ihrer Kehle drang nur ein Flüstern, so leise, dass es unmöglich für Harry zu hören war. Ron umklammerte noch immer ihre Hand, für keine Sekunde hatte sich sein Griff gelockert. Man konnte nicht sagen, wer wen führte. Sie hielten sich aneinander fest. Beide folgten Harry, der zielsicher über die Ländereien von Hogwarts preschte. Sie rannten hinterher und waren knapp bei Atem. Wo wollte er hin?  
  
Die Dämmerung war angebrochen. Die aufgehende Sonne tauchte alles in ein anderes Licht. Wohin sie schaute, sah sie Verwüstung. Von hunderten Füßen niedergetrampeltes Gras. Umgefallene Bäume am Waldesrand. Zerstörte Mauern. Verletzte. Tote. Obwohl sie solange hier gelebt und die ersten Abenteuer bestanden hatten, waren ihr die Ländereien auf einmal fremd. Die heulende Hütte! Dahin eilten sie. Es gab viele Möglichkeiten, doch Hermine hatte keine Zweifel, dass Harry zur heulenden Hütte wollte.

  
  
_ Can't walk away, nothing to say  
no need to feel so afraid,  
Colors last a lifetime and fade to gray…  
  
It‘s not fair to lose it,  
And how... there as a time now  
But Death is cheating us somehow  
...And he's already here. _

  
  
Das Holz roch mittlerweile so vermodert, dass sie gezwungen war, mit gerümpfter Nase den Atem anzuhalten. Sie waren gut versteckt unter Harrys Tarnumhang, der schwerer als sonst auf ihren Köpfen und um ihren Schultern zu liegen schien. Sie blickte beständig zum Boden und achtete darauf, dass ihre Füße nicht unter dem Umhang hervorlugten. Ihr Nacken tat ihr bereits weh. Die Luft war stickig. Da sie so nah beieinander standen, musste sie mit der ausgeatmeten Luft von Ron ihre Lunge füllen. Ihre Körper, dicht aneinandergepresst, erwärmten den jeweils anderen. Sie schwitzten. In ihrer Kehle kratzte und kitzelte es, sodass sie sich nicht mehr traute, einzuatmen. Jedes Geräusch konnte tödliche Folgen nach sich ziehen. Was passierte könnte, wenn man sie bemerken sollte, wollte sie sich gar nicht vorstellen.  
  
Voldemort zischte und Nagini schoss aus einer Ecke hervor. Sie biss dem dunklen Meister der Zaubertränke in den Hals. Augenblicklich quoll Blut aus der Wunde. Snape sank zu Boden. Hermine erstarrte. Ihr ehemaliger Professor und jetziger Schulleiter, Mörder von Dumbledore, röchelte. Trotz seiner Gräueltaten versetze es ihr einen scharfen Stich im Herzen. Der Krieg raffte pestartig Gut wie Böse dahin. Sie wandte ihren Blick ab. Mit einer Hand wischte sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Die Schlange ließ von ihrem Opfer ab wie von glühenden Kohlen. Ein kurzes Zischeln und sie schlängelte sich in Richtung der drei Beobachter. Sie hielt inne, als würde sie ihren Sinnen nicht trauen. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, gleich zu ersticken. Vorher hatte sie planvoll die Luft angehalten, jetzt konnte sie, egal wie sehr sie sich bemühte, nicht einatmen. Das Tier kroch wieder vorwärts.  
Ron stolperte, als er ein Stück nach hinten rutschen wollte und dabei unglücklich auf einen Zipfel des Tarnumhangs trat. Er fiel zu Boden und der Umhang mit ihn.  
  
Sie waren enthüllt. Augenblicklich setzte Voldemort zum Angriff an. Sein Zauberstabarm schnellte hervor. Seine schmalen Lippen formten sich zu -  
  
– In diesem Moment knallte es. Aus dem Nichts zuckten blaue Blitze durch den Raum. Eine schmerzhafte Hitze breitete sich aus. Das Holz bebte wie das Fell einer Pauke. Eine Druckwelle stürmte den Schülern entgegen, erfasste sie und schleuderte sie gegen die hintere Wand. Alles ächzte.  
  
Die junge Hexe fluchte und fasste ihren Zauberstab fester. Es war unmöglich, dass sie unentdeckt geblieben waren. Jetzt würde Voldemort seine Chance nutzen und sie töten. Sie musste kampfbereit sein.  
  
Doch er griff nicht an. Die spärliche Möblierung der heulenden Hütte war … _zerbombt_. Ein anderes, treffenderes Wort fiel ihr nicht ein. Der Druck hatte die alten Möbel an die Wände geschleudert. Das Holz war mit Ruß bedeckt. Der Geruch von Lagerfeuer stieg in ihre Nase. Voldemort war fort. Als hätte sich im Boden ein Loch aufgetan und ihn verschlungen.  
Hermine sprang so schnell, wie sie konnte, auf ihre Beine. Voldemort hatte im Zentrum des seltsamen Geschehens gestanden.  
  
Harry war der Erste, der seine Fassung zurückgewonnen hatte. Er eilte zu Snape, der in die entgegengesetzte Richtung katapultiert worden war. Sein Röcheln hatte sich verschlimmert. Er kämpfte um Leben und Tod. Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet und glasig. Zusammen sprachen sie Heilzauber, um das Gift aus dem Körper zu entfernen, bevor es noch mehr Schaden anrichten konnte.  
  
„Her-Her-mine!“  
  
Unter einen Haufen aus Schutt und gebrochenen Holzbalken hatte Ron die monströse Schlange entdeckt. Der Explosion war sie wohl sehr nah gewesen, da sie durch die gesamte Hütte geschleudert worden war. Ihre schuppige Haut war übersät mit Brandflecken. Zum Schluss hatten die Balken der Druckwelle nachgegeben und waren auf sie herabgestürzt.  
  
„Ist er tot?“, keuchte Ron. „Kann er zurückkommen?“  
  
Hermine sah sich erneut um. Von Voldemort fehlte jede Spur. Es hatte jedoch nicht den Anschein, dass er in irgendeiner Art zersprengt worden war, dafür gab es zu wenig Blut und menschliche Einzelteile. Die Möglichkeit, dass es eine Falle gewesen war und er dies geplant hatte, bestand. Vielleicht hatte er ihre Anwesenheit schon früher bemerkt und wollte sie aus ihrem Versteck locken. Nagini war ziemlich zugerichtet, was gegen diese Theorie sprach. Ihr Wohlbefinden war ihm bekanntlich heilig.  
  
„Beeilen wir uns! Lasst das Tier hier“, forderte Harry.  
  
Schnell sprach Hermine weitere Heilzauber und versuchte auch einen, der den Blutverlust verringerte, über den verletzten Professor zu legen, damit er einigermaßen stabil und transportfähig war. Dieser starrte noch immer halb ohnmächtig ins Leere und war nicht ansprechbar.  
  
„Ron, ich habe in meiner Perlentasche einen Bezoar.“  
  
Dieser schaute sich um, links, rechts, hob ein großes Stück Schutt auf. „Wo ist sie?“  
  
„Ich habe sie.“ Harry reichte ihr die Tasche.  
  
Hermine griff hinein, fand das Gegengift und flößte es Snape ein. „Hoffentlich wirkt es dagegen an“, hauchte sie. Der Bezoar war ein allgemeines Gegengift, zu schwach, um das Gift der Schlange vollständig zu neutralisieren. Eventuell könnte es nicht einmal den Tod verhindern. „Wir müssen ihn sofort zu Madam Pomfrey bringen.“  
  
Harry und Ron wagten es nicht, sie daran zu erinnern, wer hier vor ihnen lag. Dafür kannten sie ihre Freundin zu gut.  
  
Auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss sprach keiner ein Wort. Es hätte auch nichts gegeben, was man dem anderen hätte mitteilen können. Das Grauen des vergangenen Tages saß tief in ihren Knochen und war kaum in Worte zu fassen. Immer wieder suchten sie ihr Umfeld nach Gegnern ab, jede Sekunde waren sie aufmerksam, um sich verteidigen zu können. Doch ihr Blick erfasste keinen Todesser, sondern nur Verwundete und Tote. Die Idylle Hogwarts hatte sich in einen Albtraum verwandelt. Der früher so furchteinflößende Tränkemeister war von Harry mit einem Schwebezauber belegt worden und es sah merkwürdig, nein, schlichtweg falsch aus, ihn so versehrt in der Luft hängen zu sehen.  
  
Als sie in das Innere des Schlosses traten und weit und breit keine Kämpfenden zu sehen waren, schaffte Hermine es zum ersten Mal, erleichtert aufzuatmen. Von ihren Schultern fiel die Anspannung ab. Eine Menge Schutt, heruntergefallene Gemälde und zersprengte Treppenstufen verbargen das Antlitz ihres einstigen Zuhauses. Würde sie je wieder in diesen Mauern unbeschwert sein können? Ihr war ein Moment der Ruhe gegönnt. Sie hatte Zeit, in sich zu gehen und musste nicht um das Leben ihrer Freunde und um ihr eigenes bangen. Fred war tot. Tränen vernebelten ihre Sicht. Ron strich ihr über den Rücken und die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht. Als sie zu ihm hochblinzelte, erkannte sie, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen rannen wie in einem Bach. Sie zog ihn in eine Umarmung und heulte wie ein Schlosshund an seiner Brust, während er seinen Kopf auf ihren abstützte und schluchzte.  
  
„Ich würde euch so gern in die Arme nehmen“, hörten sie Harrys Stimme. „Und an mich drücken, bis ihr keine Luft mehr bekommt. Aber nicht jetzt. Wir holen es nach, wenn wir Snape sicher im Krankenflügel abgeliefert und den letzten Todesser aus Hogwarts getrieben haben. Dann ist Zeit zum Trauern. Dann ist Zeit zum Nachdenken, zum Zurückdenken.“  
  
Sie lösten sich voneinander. Harry fiel ihr in die Arme, obwohl er gerade noch davon Abstand genommen hatte. Dabei unterschätzte er den Aufwand, den es kostete, den Schwebezauber aufrechtzuerhalten und Hermine sah schon, wie Snapes Körper zu Boden sauste.  
  
Sie schob ihren Freund von sich und schwang den Zauberstab. „Harry!“, schrie sie. „ _Mobilicorpus_!“  
  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig.  
  
„Schon gut! Ich hatte alles unter Kontrolle“, protestierte dieser und gemeinsam schlichen sie in Richtung Krankenflügel.


	2. Skylla und Charybdis

_ 02\. Mai 1998, kurz nach Mitternacht, Hogwarts _

  
Er war in Trance und fühlte sich in seiner Haut eingesperrt wie diese winzigen Segelboote, die sein Großvater gern in Flaschen gezwängt hatte. Kein Geräusch drang zu ihm durch. Seine Umgebung nahm er zwar wahr, sein Gehirn konnte aber mit den gesammelten Informationen nichts anfangen. Alles wurde in einen internen Papierkorb geworfen. Die Außenwelt war ihm momentan viel zu rasant und viel zu abgedreht. Da blieb er lieber in seiner eigenen Flasche. Er stand im Flur, im siebten Stockwerk, vor dem Raum der Wünsche. Erschöpft lehnte er sich an das Mauerwerk des Schlosses. Gregory Goyle kniete neben ihm, der Ohnmacht nah und blass wie ein Geist. Vincent Crabbe war in einem Feuer gestorben, das er selbst entzündet hatte. Crabbe war ein Schüler gewesen, den er äußerst selten mit einem Buch in der Hand gesehen hatte. Nicht mal zum Hausaufgabenmachen oder während der Prüfungsphase hatte er ihn in der Bibliothek angetroffen. Nie hätte Draco gedacht, dass der lernfaule Crabbe zu einem solchen Zauber wie den des Dämonsfeuers fähig gewesen war.  
  
Seinen Tod hatte er selbst verschuldet, während andere hinterrücks von einem Fluch getroffen worden waren und ihn nicht einmal hatten kommen sehen. Mit Crabbe war er seit der ersten Klasse befreundet und verbündet gewesen. Auch das unterschied ihn von den anderen unzähligen Leichen, die Draco heute gesehen hatte. Bei keiner Person hatte er sich über deren Tod gefreut. Diese Emotionslosigkeit würde ihm von einem Todesser als Schwäche ausgelegt werden. Im Grunde aber war es nur fehlendes Engagement. Traurigkeit hatte er aber ebenso wenig verspürt. Sollte ihm dies zu denken geben? Er war und blieb ein verdammter Todesser. Was scherten ihn die Idioten, die hier einen Aufstand probten? Er stand auf der Seite des Gegners ...  
  
Dann hatte er zwei Hexen gesehen, aus der Ferne, Mutter und Tochter. Die eine trauerte, die andere war starr. Er hatte sich an seine eigene Mutter erinnert. Je mehr er versuchte, den Gedanken zu vertreiben, desto größer wurde die Furcht. Je mehr er sich sagte, dass er keine Angst haben musste, desto lächerlicher kam er sich vor. Er war besorgt.  
  
„Draco!“ Astoria Greengrass, eine Slytherin aus der fünften Stufe, rannte auf ihn zu. „Gut, du lebst!“, stieß sie aus. Erleichtert fiel sie ihm in die Arme. Im letzten Jahr waren sie sich nähergekommen. Sie hatten sich oft unterhalten, über beinahe alles. Trotz ihres Alters war sie eine hervorragende Gesprächspartnerin und Zuhörerin gewesen. Kämpfen war nicht ihr Metier. Direkten Auseinandersetzungen und vor allem Konflikten war sie schon immer aus dem Weg gegangen.  
  
Draco verstand die Welt absolut nicht mehr. Sie sollte eigentlich nicht hier sein. „Ich dachte, du hättest mit den restlichen Slytherins das Schloss verlassen.“  
  
„Ja. Nein. Zuerst“, stammelte sie. „Zuerst - dann bin ich umgekehrt und zurückgekommen.-“  
  
„Astoria! Das hier ist kein Spiel! Es ist gefährlich.“ Er schob sie von sich weg, sodass eine Armeslänge zwischen ihnen passte. Er hielt ihre beiden Handgelenke umklammert, um sie eingehend zu mustern. Sie hatte keinerlei Verletzungen, nicht den kleinsten Kratzer. Ihr Haar war zerzaust. Sie sah müde und ausgelaugt aus. Ihre Wangen waren vom Weinen gerötet.  
  
„Aua - lass los. Du tust mir weh! Ich weiß, dass ich hier nicht hätte herkommen sollen.“ Er lockerte seinen Griff ein bisschen. „Aber ich musste. Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht“, flehte sie.  
  
„Unnötig. Mir geht’s gut“, knurrte er. Eine Lüge, um der sich beide bewusst waren.  
  
„Ich bitte dich, Draco! Kannst du bitte mit mir kommen und mich beschützen? Ich will hier wieder weg.“  
  
„Du hast dich in Gefahr gebracht, nur um mich zu sehen? Unnötigerweise.“ Der Gedanke daran ließ ihn schummrig werden. Er hatte ihre irre Fürsorge gar nicht gewollt. Sie setzte einfach ihr Leben aufs Spiel, um sich ihm aufzudrängen.  
  
„Ich muss los, um meine Eltern zu finden. Mein Vater, er ist hier irgendwo. Ich habe Angst, dass er getötet wird in diesem Chaos. Das letzte Jahr war auch für ihn nicht leicht und er ist ein Schatten seiner selbst gewesen.“ Draco seufzte, als ihm auffiel, wie ehrlich er zu Astoria war. „Aber du solltest hier auch nicht sein, immerhin fliegen hier Todesflüche umher.“ Er musste hier sein, er war ein Todesser.  
  
„Ich bin extra zurückgekommen, weil du mir wichtig bist. Lass uns gemeinsam abhauen. Das hier ist Wahnsinn!“ Tränen flossen über ihr Gesicht. Nicht zum ersten Mal. Sie glich einem Häufchen Elend. „Daphne war das letzte Mal, als ich sie gesehen habe, wütend auf mich. Ich mache mir Sorgen, aber ich… ich muss sie finden.“ Desorientiert blickte sie mit verquollenen Augen um sich. Er konnte sie nicht wieder wegschicken. Wenn er sie in diesem Zustand auf dem Schlachtfeld allein ließ, könnte er sie gleich den Dementoren oder einem schlimmeren Ungetüm auf dem Silbertablett servieren.  
  
„Beruhige dich, ich bringe dich in Sicherheit“, versprach er ihr und drückte sie an seine Brust.  
  
Sie schluchzte immer noch. Draco fühlte sich mit dieser Rolle des Trösters erschlagen. Er konnte sie jedoch nicht sich selbst überlassen, auch wenn sein Fluchtinstinkt einsetzte. Ermattet strich er ihr über den Rücken.  
  
„Astoria, du dumme Gans. Geh von ihm weg!“ Daphne Greengrass stand wütend vor ihnen, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Sie sah ihre jüngere Schwester an, als wäre sie ein Narr und hätte gerade den größten Fehler ihres Lebens begangen. Sie zitterte. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet. Sie hatte nicht geweint, sondern war gerannt und immer noch außer Atem.  
  
„Daphne?“, keuchte Draco. Erst Astoria, dann sie. Beide hätten eigentlich gar nicht während des Kampfes in Hogwarts sein sollen.  
  
Daphne ignorierte ihn. Astoria griff nach seiner Hand und versuchte ihn von ihrer Schwester wegzuziehen. Ein paar Schritte ließ er sich bereitwillig von ihr fortziehen.  
  
„Astoria, was ist los?“, fragte er. Seine Stimme klang unbeabsichtigt härter. Sie weinte, schüttelte den Kopf und zog nochmals an seinem Arm. Ihre Fingernägel kratzten sich in sein Fleisch. Diesmal stemmte er sich dagegen.  
  
„Sie ist einfach weggelaufen. Ich bin ihr hinterher. Sie denkt, dass jemand dich umbringen möchte und dass unser Vater etwas damit zu tun hat. Oder das unser Vater dich umbringen möchte. So ein Blödsinn. Ich weiß nicht, was in sie gefahren ist.“  
  
Astoria jaulte wie ein geschlagener Hund.  
  
Seine Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm, sodass er sich nicht aufhalten konnte, ein „Was?“ auszustoßen. Astoria war eigentlich ein kluges Mädchen und keinesfalls wahnsinnig. Daphne kannte er schon seit seinem ersten Schuljahr, viel länger als er Astoria kannte. Er hatte mit ihr nie viele Worte gewechselt, schon gar nicht hatte sie sich ihm gegenüber jemals böswillig verhalten. Eher im Gegenteil. Sie war eine sanftmütige Seele.  
  
Dass der alte Greengrass ihn ermorden wollte, ergab keinen Sinn. Draco hatte ihn nicht einmal persönlich getroffen. Warum sollte der Alte ihn umbringen wollen? Etwa weil er sich seinen Töchtern genähert hatte? Einen anderen Berührungspunkt gab es nicht und das war absurd. Immerhin war dieser nicht einmal ein Todesser. Er hatte mit dem alten Greengrass nie was zu tun gehabt, da sein Vater den Kauz nicht ausstehen konnte. Eine uralte Fehde. Draco wusste nicht, weshalb. Ungewöhnlich war es nicht, sodass er noch nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte.  
„Ich muss meinen Vater finden“, murmelte er geistesabwesend und bereit die Mädchen allein zu lassen.  
  
„Draco, bitte!“  
„Alter, spinnst du!“  
  
Im nächsten Moment überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.  
  
Fenrir Greyback fiel über Daphne her, die dem monströsen Tier nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Draco hatte nicht ausmachen können, ob der Wolf unbemerkt herangepirscht oder geradeaus in blitzschneller Bewegung auf sie zu gerannt war. Keiner hatte ihn kommen sehen, bis er Daphne mit Schwung zu Boden gerissen hatte.  
  
Astoria schrie auf. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, sodass sie außer Stande war, ihren Zauberstab entsprechend zu schwingen.  
  
„ _Stupor_!“, brüllte Draco.  
  
Sein Fluch traf den Wolf in die Brust und schleuderte ihn von seinem Opfer weg. Als Draco sich vergewissert hatte, dass Fenrir Greyback bewegungsunfähig war, eilte er auf Daphne zu. Blut hatte ihr Oberteil durchsickert und rot gefärbt. Es hing nur noch in Fetzen an ihrem Körper. Darunter konnte er die Wunden sehen, die der Wolf durch das Versenken seiner Zähne in ihren Brustkorb hinterlassen hatte. Ihr Schlüsselbein war wahrscheinlich unter dem Gewicht der Wolfstatzen gebrochen und einer ihrer Arme lag in einem unnatürlichen Winkel. Sich herunterbeugend, um ihr aufzuhelfen, bemerkte Draco, dass sie kaum ansprechbar war. Er versuchte, sie in eine sitzende Position zu ziehen und wachzurütteln, doch ihr Körper war zu schlaff und ließ sie zurück zu Boden fallen. Ein paar Schritte entfernt verharrte Astoria regungslos.  
  
„Nein! Daphne!“ Der alte Greengrass eilte zu seiner verletzten Tochter. Er kniete sich neben ihr und zückte aus seinen dunklen Roben, die der Kleidung eines Todessers verdächtig ähnlich sahen, es aber nicht sein konnten, seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem leisen Murmeln verschloss er oberflächlich ihre Wunden.  
  
Daphnes Augen suchten rastlos nach Halt. Immer wieder wanderten sie zwischen ihm und Hyperion Greengrass hin und her, doch Draco hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Daphne die Menschen, die vor ihr knieten, erkennen konnte. Sie warf den Kopf von der einen auf die andere Seite und wieder zurück, bis ihr die Augenlider zufielen. Er war sich sicher, dass Hyperion Greengrass einen Schlafzauber gesprochen hatte.  
  
Es gab nichts, womit er ihr helfen konnte. Er stand wie gelähmt da und beobachtete, wie sich die Wunden schlossen. Dann warf er einen kurzen Blick auf den Wolf, der sich noch nicht rühren konnte. Er verfluchte sich selbst, dass er nicht aufmerksamer gewesen war. Wäre er nicht so unentschieden und so fixiert darauf gewesen, seinen Vater zu finden und gleichzeitig Astoria nicht allein zu lassen, hätte er bemerkt, dass Greyback sich näherte. Er hatte zu spät reagiert. Astorias Wimmern drang an sein Ohr. Ihre Tränen waren mittlerweile versiegt. Noch bevor er sie beruhigen konnte, rannte sie davon. Hyperion stand wieder auf und schleuderte ihr wortlos einen Fluch hinterher, ebenso wie Draco es mit Greyback getan hatte. Einwandfrei ausgeführt. Astoria fiel geschockt zu Boden.  
  
Er musste an Daphnes Worte denken. Unauffällig versuchte er, sich vom alten Greengrass zu entfernen. Zum Lossprinten konnte er sich nicht durchringen. Nur ein paar Schritte zur Seite, ein paar Sekunden und schon würde er wieder im Getümmel untergehen.  
  
„Dummes Stück“, knurrte ihr Vater, merkwürdig aggressiv. „Und mit dir, Malfoy, habe ich noch eine Rechnung offen.“  
  
Draco schluckte und straffte seine Schultern. Flucht war keine Lösung mehr, Hyperion war zu nah und wahrscheinlich auch ein guter Kämpfer. Sein Vater konnte ihm nicht zu Hilfe eilen. Er war auf sich allein gestellt. „Du wirst mich nicht töten.“ Es klang nicht halb so furchtlos, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, sodass er den Rest des Satzes runterschluckte. Als der Mann zu grinsen anfing, wusste er, dass es seinen Gegner noch aggressiver gemacht hatte.  
  
„Ich würde dich gern töten- ich könnte es auch“, sprach Greengrass  
und sah abwertend zu ihn herüber, „Aber leider wurde es mir verboten.“  
  
„ _Petrificus_ _totalus_!“, schrie Draco.  
  
Hyperion parierte den Fluch mit einer schnittigen Handbewegung. „Du musst schon härteres Geschütz auffahren, wenn du eine Chance gegen mich haben willst.“ - Er grunzte genervt. „Ich fasse es nicht, jetzt fange ich auch schon an, so aufgeblasen wie die Malfoys zu sein.“  
  
Was bildete sich dieser Kerl ein? Der Kauz war verrückt, doch ein guter Zauberer, ein guter Kämpfer. Er bewegte den Stab mit beneidenswerter Erfahrenheit und so zielsicher, dass er sein Opfer aus hundert Metern Entfernung treffen könnte.  
Draco konnte so abgeklärt tun, wie er wollte. Hatte er als frischer Absolvent von Hogwarts keineswegs eine Chance gegen einen Veteranen? Es gab nur einen Ausweg. Er musste die Flucht nach vorn antreten. Angriff war besser als Verteidigung. Er musste etwas machen, womit Greengrass nicht rechnete.  
Übertreffen war unwahrscheinlich- doch überraschen. „ _Avada_ -“  
Er hörte seine eigene Stimme wie ein Außenstehender. Was um Merlins Willen tat er da? - „ _Kedavra_!“ Er erstarrte.  
  
Nichts passierte. Greengrass schnaubte. Draco hatte zu seiner Belustigung beigetragen, ihn aber nicht überrumpelt. „Lass es gut sein, Kleiner, du hast nicht das Zeug dazu.“ Dann schnippte er wortlos mit seinem Zauberstab.  
  
Draco fiel kampflos bei Seite.


	3. Vakuum

_2\. Mai 1998, kurz vorm Morgengrauen_

Snape hatte eine Unmenge an Blut verloren, bevor sie im Krankenflügel angekommen waren, wo Hermine es schließlich schaffte, die Blutung zu stoppen. Seine Glieder waren erschlafft und sie konnte keine Bewegungen hinter den geschlossenen Augenlidern erkennen. Viele Menschen hingen am Leben, doch der Professor schien bereits den Tod als unausweichlich akzeptiert zu haben. Sie fürchtete, dass er den Kampf ums Überleben bereits aufgegeben hatte. Harry und Ron hatten ohne Zögern geholfen, den ohnmächtigen Snape zu Madame Pomfrey zu bringen. Keiner hatte es in Erwägung gezogen Snape zurückzulassen und wenn doch hatte man es nicht gewagt, dies vorzuschlagen. Hermine hätte sich so oder so auf keinerlei Diskussion eingelassen. Selbst wenn Snape ihr Feind gewesen war, war es ihrer Meinung nach nicht richtig, ihn zum Sterben zurückzulassen.

Madame Pomfrey schien, als das Gespann den Krankenflügel betrat, ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können. Doch schnell hatte sie wieder zur Routine zurückgefunden und eilte zu Hermine, um die Schülerin zu befragen, was passiert ist. Diese schilderte ihr knapp, doch eindringlich das Geschehene. Die Explosion und das In-Luft-Auflösen von Voldemort ließ sie aber bewusst unerwähnt. Es war zu unglaublich. Niemand würde ihr dies annehmen, nicht ohne jegliches Detail mehrfach hinterfragt zu haben.

Der Krankenflügel war gefüllt, beinahe überfüllt mit Verletzten. Viele waren von Flüchen, andere von herabstürzenden Steinen getroffen worden. Wieder andere trugen Bisswunden von magischen Wesen und waren drauf und dran sich selbst in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln. Nicht weit von ihnen saß ein Junge, der sich wieder ins Schloss geschlichen hatte, um mitzukämpfen und dann mehreren Dementoren eingekreist worden war. Madame Pomfrey war momentan die meist gefragte Person in Hogwarts. Doch glücklicherweise war sie nicht allein. Einige ehemalige Schüler und Schülerinnen waren nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und halfen, wo sie konnten. Ein paar hatten eine Heilerausbildung angefangen, ein paar schon abgeschlossen. Manche waren fachfremd im Krankenflügel gelandet, aber selbst für Zauberer, die keine komplizierten Heilzauber anwenden konnten, gab es genug zu tun.

„Hermine! Bist du verletzt?“, Alicia Spinnet stand mit verquollenen Augen vor ihr.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und umarmte sie. „Ich habe nur einen Verletzten hierher gebracht. Alicia - es ist schrecklich. Ich bin so traurig.“ Sie sprach von Freds Tod und Alicia verstand ohne weitere Worte.

„Verletzt?“, murmelte Alicia, ein wenig geistesabwesend. Hermine hatte Probleme sie zu verstehen. „Nicht etwa Harry? Oder Ron?“

„Nein, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Harry und Ron geht es gut. - Wo sind die eigentlich?“ Hermines Blick streifte im Raum herum. Ihre beiden Freunde konnte sie nicht ausfindig machen. Dann blieb ihr Blick an Snape hängen und Alicia dachte sich ihren Teil. „Du hast Snape hergebracht. Ich wusste nicht, dass wir auch Todesser versorgen.“, ihre Stimme glich einem Knirschen und sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, so zu klingen, als würde sie es verstehen wollen.

„Ich hätte ihn doch nicht sterbend zurücklassen können?“, Hermine merkte, dass sie sich wider Willen rechtfertigte, doch sie wollte Alicia gern versöhnlich stimmen.

„Natürlich! Genau das. Wir haben genug Verletzte aus den eigenen Reihen.“, Alicia zeigte in den Raum hinein. „Da ist Mandy Bucklehorst. Dort ist Colin Creevey- Und Fred ist tot!“

„Es ist Snape - ich konnte ihm doch nicht nicht helfen.“

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass Snape hätte dir geholfen?“

„Nein... Aber – ach - entschuldige, Alicia. Ich werde darüber nicht mit dir diskutieren.“ Hermine lief festen, doch schnellen Schrittes aus den Krankenflügel. Es war noch zu früh, um mit Alicia über Moral zu sprechen oder um sie auch nur ein klein wenig versöhnlich zu stimmen.

  
oOo

_02\. Mai 1998,_ _im_ _Morgengrauen_

„Es geht das Gerücht um, der dunkle Lord sei gefallen.“, wurde eine dunkle Gestalt von einer anderen, ebenfalls in Todesserkutte gehüllten Person begrüßt. _Wieder_. Es war eine unwirsche, fast knurrende Aussage. „Alle wollen nichts davon gewusst oder es nur selbst gehört haben. Ich halt das nicht mehr aus! Du kannst deine Maske ruhig annehmen, Lucius. Ich habe dich bereits an deinem graziösen Gang erkannt, als du noch dachtest, ich würde dich nicht auf uns zu laufen sehen.“

„Es heißt grazil, Rowle. Ich habe nur eine kurze Frage: Hast du meinen Sohn gesehen?"

„Ich bin zuerst dran.", wurde er genervt von Thorfinn Rowle angegrunzt. Rowle war ein blonder Hüne, der früher einige Ränge unterhalb von Lucius in den Reihen des dunkeln Lords gestanden hatte, doch der seit dem Vorfall im Ministerium im Ansehen des dunklen Lords gleichermaßen aufgestiegen wie Lucius gesunken war. Je öfter Rowle einen Auftrag des dunklen Lords zu dessen Zufriedenheit erledigt hatte, desto schlechter war Lucius‘ Stand geworden. „Ich bin es leid, hier auf Antworten zu warten. Wo ist der dunkle Lord? Was weißt du?"

Lucius konnte Rowles Aufregung nachvollziehen, doch nicht mitfühlen. Er schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Nichts dergleichen. Wo ist Draco?“

„Ja, danke, elendiger Schnösel. Jetzt zieh bloß nicht so ein Gesicht - das werden Falten.“ Er wendete sich von Lucius ab. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo dein Sohn ist. Du hättest besser auf ihn aufpassen müssen.“

„Was glaubst du, wer du bist? Der dunkle Lord wird über deine lose Zunge nicht erfreut sein.“

Rowle lachte grunzend. „Dann geh doch petzen, Malfoy. Nach deinem mutigen Kampf würde es mich wundern, wenn der dunkle Lord dich nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen wollen würde.“

Weitere Todesser, die sich auf der Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald gesammelt haben, lachten. Lucius schlug ein eisiger Wind entgegen. „Das Wasser steht uns bis zum Hals – die Schlacht läuft nicht im Ansatz so, wie wir es geplant haben. Der dunkle Lord ist nicht auffindbar. Unsere niederklassigen Verbündeten warteten vergeblich auf ein Kommando und machen jetzt was sie wollen – und du, Malfoy, hast es vorgezogen, deinen erwachsenen Sohn, der ebenfalls ein verdammter Todesser ist, zu babysitten.“, klagte Rowle ihn an. „Nicht einen Todesfluch, nicht einen verdammten Fluch, hast du irgendeinem entgegengeworfen. Kein Angriff. Nichts. Nada. _Nitschewo_.“

Mit Rowle kam er nicht weiter. Dieser war viel zu aggressiv, um jetzt noch einmal Widerworte an ihn zu richten. Dass der blonde Hüne ihm körperlich überlegen war, musste er nicht austesten und bei einem Zauberduell bestand die Möglichkeit, dass andere Todesser ihm in den Rücken fielen.

Weitere Todesser gesellten sich zur kleinen Gruppe. „Wo ist der Lord?“, zischte Bellatrix Lestrange zur Begrüßung. Begleitet wurde sie, er hatte es nicht anders erwartet, von ihrem Ehemann Rodolphus und ihrem Schwager Rabastan.

„Na bitte, endlich jemand, der die richtigen Fragen stellt.“, jubelte Rowle. „Nimm dir mal ein Beispiel an deiner Schwägerin, Malfoy.“

„Das erzähl ich ihm schon seit Jahren. Wie ist denn die richtige Antwort?“, verlangte Bellatrix zu wissen, mit ihrer hochnäsigen Arroganz, wie eh und je, doch so verrückt, dass niemand sie zu unterschätzen wagte. Von Bellatrix erwartete er seit einigen Jahren nur noch das Schlimmste.

Rowle zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hoffte, einer von euch könnte mir dies sagen.“

„Der Schlacht neigt sich wohl dem Ende.“, verkündete Antonin Dolohov, der ebenfalls zur Gruppe hinzustieß. „Es sieht nicht gut aus. Die Werwölfe weigern sich weiterzukämpfen.“

Bellatrix maulte: „Wo ist der dunkle Lord?“

„Lass Greyback mit ihnen sprechen. Sie auf unsere Seite zu ziehen hat auch nicht viel Überredungskunst gekostet.“, schlug Rabastan halbherzig vor und ignorierte Bellatrix gekonnt, doch Dolohov schüttelte nur den Kopf und erwiderte: „Ich finde Greyback nicht, um ihm diesen Befehl zu geben. Er scheint auch schon den Schwanz eingezogen zu haben. Sowieso - die Dementoren sind problematischer. Sie unterscheiden nicht mehr zwischen Feind und Freund. Ich möchte ihnen nicht zum Opfer fallen.“

Beklommenheit erfasste die Gruppe der Todesser, auch wenn sie selbst dies nie zugeben würden. Ein sorgenvolles Schweigen breitete sich unter ihnen aus, wie ein Stein der in einem See Wellen schlug. Allen war bewusst, dass Zauberer und Hexen, die über eine längere Zeit schwarze Magie praktizierten, regelmäßig die Fähigkeit einen Patronuszauber zu wirken, verloren. Die Todesser waren daher den Dementoren schutzlos ausgeliefert. Viele von ihnen hatten bereits einmal Askaban von innen gesehen und wussten sehr genau, wie sich das verhängnisvolle Gefühl von Leere und Tristheitin die Gedärme fressen kann.Der dunkle Lord hatte in weiser Voraussicht mit den grausigen Geschöpfen einen Pakt geschlossen, der die Unantastbarkeit seiner Anhänger und die Freiheit er magischen Monster in einem von ihm errichteten Staat beinhaltete. Anscheinend hatten sie den Glauben daran verloren.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns zurückziehen.“, wisperte Lucius und durchbrach so als erstes die Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen gebildet hatte.

„Niemals“, eiferte Bellatrix. „Der Lord hat uns einen Befehl gegeben.“

„Aber niemand kann ihn nun sprechen. Niemand hat ihn gesehen. Seit Stunden. Die Schlacht hätte schon längst vorüber sein können.“, brummte ausgerechnet Rodolphus. Seine Ehefrau erdolchte ihn mit Blicken.

„Feigling!“, zeterte sie. „Und du, Lucius, du auch. Elende Verräter!“

„Hogwarts haben wir verloren. Snape ist ebenfalls fort, vielleicht tot. Ich habe auch keine Ahnung, wo die Carrows sind – obwohl, dies ist kein großer Verlust.“, hielt Rodolphus seiner Frau entgegen, doch an seinem Ton bemerkte Lucius, dass er eher die anderen hier versammelten Todesser überzeugen wollte. „Es wäre das reine Himmelfahrtskommando jetzt weiter gegen den Orden anzutreten. Unsere Armee, mit der wir hierher gezogen sind, hat sich in alle Winde zerstreut.“

„Verräter! Den Tod hast du dafür verdient!“

„Bellatrix, Liebes, sieh dich um. Es werden schwere Zeiten kommen, wir sollten gewappnet sein und nicht jetzt unsere letzten Kräfte verschwenden. Vielleicht schaffst du es, das ein oder andere Schlammblut zu töten, vielleicht läuft dir auch noch ein Blutverräter ins Visier - aber die Schlacht ist verloren. Die Riesen, die Dementoren, die Werwölfe haben das Weite gesucht. Das sollten wir auch tun, um Kräfte zu sammeln.“

„Soviel Logik hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut.“ Rowle grinste und schlug ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich schließe mich ihm an, obwohl mir eine Kapitultion nicht gefällt. Der dunkle Lord ist nicht da, wir müssen selbst die klügste Entscheidung treffen.“

„Der Lord wird zurückkommen und dann wird er dich für deinen Verrat töten.“

„Der Lord straft uns so oder so. Ob wir verlieren oder fliehen.“, grummelte Rodolphus. Keiner wollte an die Möglichkeit, dass der dunkle Lord vielleicht auch gar nicht zurückkehren könnte, denken. Lucius fand die Möglichkeit zu verheerend und gleichzeitig zu verlockend, als dass es momentan die Truppe zusammenhaltend würde. Würde der dunkle Lord nicht bald wieder in Erscheinung treten, wären Revierkämpfe nicht auszuschließen.

„Noch haben wir die Macht über das Ministerium.“, warf Antonin mittlerweile glühend ein. „Unsere Stellung im Ministerium müssen wir verteidigen.“

Rabastan stellte sich demonstrativ an die Seite von Antonin. „Mehr Imperiusflüche auf Ministeriumsmitarbeiter? Damit kann ich mich anfreunden. Wir könnten uns auch noch um das St. Mungos kümmern? Besonders jetzt, wo es viele Verletzte gibt, wäre es doch schlimm, wenn die Heilmittel knapp werden.“

Antonin Dolohov zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht? Das ist ein Plan. Hälfte zum Ministerium, Hälfte zum St. Mungos.“

Es herrschte Einvernehmen. Rodolphos folgte seinem Bruder und auch Rowle sah ein, dass es besser war, geschlossen zu agieren, anstatt kopflos auf einen Befehl des Lords zu warten. Lucius war es egal, solang darüber seine unrühmliche Passivität vergessen wurde, die nun glücklicherweise nicht mehr im Vordergrund stand. Nur Bellatrix war überzeugt, dass ihr Herr sie alle für ihr eigenständiges Handeln hinrichten würde. Aber er würde kaum alle Todesser außer Bellatrix hinrichten...

_"When it all ends..."_

_When everything fades to gray,_

_We dive into the darkness_

_Some things are needless to say..._

_Somethings are needless to say,_

_We dive into the darkness_

_When everything fades to gray..._

_03\. Mai 1998, unbekannte Uhrzeit_

Die Explosion hatte ihn überrascht. Anders konnte er es nicht ausdrücken. Sie war aus dem Nichts gekommen und was das Schlimmste war, sie hatte ihn mitgenommen.

Voldemort war sich sicher, dass er appariert war. Doch diese Tatsache warf Fragen auf: Erstens: Was waren das für seltsame Begleiterscheinungen? Die Explosion, die Blitze waren nichts, was einer Apparation zu eigen war. Zweitens: Wie konnte er gegen seinen Willen appariern? Er, Voldemort, war genau dort gewesen, wo er sein wollte. Alles war so gewesen, wie es sein sollte. In der Heulenden Hütte, mit dem Elderstab in der Hand und Snape vor seinen Füßen liegend. Tot. Das Trio hatte sich offenbart und er war zum Angriff bereit gewesen. Der angstvolle und doch entschlossene Gesichtsausdruck Grangers – köstlich. Es hatte also keinen Grund für ihn gegeben, sich auch nur woanders hin zu wünschen. Geschweige denn, einen anderen Ort so bestrebt anzufokussieren, wie man es beim Apparieren zu tun pflegt.

Und letztendlich: Wo, verdammt, war er gelandet?

Als er die Augen aufschlug, strahlte künstliches Licht auf ihn herab. Das Licht war so grell, dass es in den Augen schmerzte. Wenn er sich anstrengte, konnte er erkennen, dass er in einer Art Laboratorium war.

Medizinische Laboratorien hatte er sich weiß vorgestellt, doch dieses war genauso pechschwarz wie Snapes Tränkelabor. Zudem stank es. Er konnte nicht bestimmen, wonach es so penetrant roch, aber der Gestank kroch regelrecht in seine Nase und setzte sich in seinem Gehirn fest, was ihm starke Kopfschmerzen verursachte. Vielleicht rührten die Kopfschmerzen aber auch von dieser Explosion.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Voldemort, dass er auf einer harten Pritsche lag, beinahe ein Tisch, mitten im kleinen, schwarz gekachelten Raum. In den Kacheln konnte er sein Spiegelbild, seine roten glänzenden Augen erkennen. An einer Seite des Raums war ein ebenso schwarz gekecheltes Waschbecken. Auf der anderen Seite ein Regal mit allerlei Substanzen, die teilweise liquide und teilweise gasförmig in jeder erdenklichen Farbe waren. An der dritten Wand war eine Art Tafel, an der einige Lettern geschrieben waren, doch das meiste war verwischt wurden. Neben der Tafel befand sich eine Tür. Voldemort wollte sich aufrichten, jedoch hielten ihn Fesseln an der Pritsche.

Er lachte leise. Da wollte ihn jemand mit einfachen Lederbänder aufhalten! Eine dumme Idee, die er demjenigen noch strafen würde. Niemand wagte es, Lord Voldemort gegen seinen Willen festzuhalten. Niemand, dem sein Leben lieb war. Jedoch war ihm sein Zauberstab abgenommen worden. Den Elderstab, den Unbesiegbaren. Vielleicht waren sie hinter den Elderstab her.

Dies würde seinen Tod zur Folge haben, aber bis jetzt fühlte er sich quicklebendig.

Er konnte die Fesseln auch ohne Zauberstab lösen. Der Zauberstab war nur ein Werkzeug, ein mächtiges, aber das Werkzeug kann nur das zur Waffe machen, was im Zauberer ohnehin vorhanden war. Wenn man einen Zauberer den Zauberstab nahm, nahm man ihm nicht seine Magie.

Just in dem Moment, als er sich ungehindert aufrichtete, kam Bewegung in den Raum.

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und drei Männer drangen in den Raum. Die grauen Schutzanzüge und die Gewehre, mit denen sie bewaffnet waren, erinnerten ihn an seine Jugend und den zweiten Weltkrieg.

Mit unsichtbarer Hand warf er sie gegen die Wand. Es knackte und Knochen brachen. Jedoch war dies nicht ausreichend, um den Angriff zu beenden. Zielsicher schossen die Angreifer und trafen ins Schwarze. Mit ein wenig Überraschung musste Voldemort feststellen, dass es sich nicht um Kugeln handelte. Fleischwunden, die von gewöhnlichen Gewehren verursacht wurden, hätte er in Handumdrehen heilen können. Jedoch steckten zwei Pfeile in seiner Brust, die ihm eine Flüssigkeit injizierten. Er zog die Pfeile aus der Brust und ließ sie magisch in der Kehle der Angreifer landen, doch dann vernebelte das Gift seine Sinne. Kurz wankte er und sah schwarze Flecken sich vor seinen Augen ausbreiten, eine Sekunde später sackte er bewusstlos zu Boden.


	4. Ein überreiztes Blatt

_06\. Mai 1998, früher Abend_

Die letzten Tage waren für Hermine und für alle anderen ein wahrhaftiger Alptraum gewesen. Viele Todesser waren in der Schlacht von Hogwarts besiegt worden. Gefangene gab es keine - doch auch viele Mitglieder des Ordens und gar Schüler waren im Kampf gefallen. Ein kleines Treffen des Ordens war für den heutigen Abend geplant, wo Kingsley über alle ihm zu Ohren oder Augen gekommen Vorfälle der letzten Tage Bericht erstatten wollte. Hermine hatte die letzten Tage im Fuchsbau verharrt, zusammen mit Harry, Ginny und Ron und war vormittags nach Hogwarts appariert, um Madam Pomfrey unter die Arme zu greifen.

Die Weasleys hatten den Fuchsbau schon mehrmals magisch vergrößert, das Haus war verschachtelter und provisorischer als je zuvor. Arthur und Molly hatten versucht, all ihre Kinder zu sich zu holen. Viel zu groß war die Angst, dass ein Todesser einem von ihnen auflauern könnte, sollten sie allein bleiben. Bill und seine Frau Fleur wohnten seitdem aus Liebe zu den Eltern im dritten Stock des Fuchsbaus, welcher magisch eingefügt worden war. Percy hatte sich tränenreich mit seiner Familie versöhnt, während Charlie es als einziger bevorzugt hatte, vorerst im Rumänien zu bleiben. Hermine konnte auch ihn verstehen, die Stimmung war angespannt, doch man bemühte sich, den jeweils anderen nicht zu nah zu treten.

Auch Hermine und Harry hatten wieder wie selbstverständlich ein Zuhause bei den Weasleys gefunden. Kingsley ging eigentlich ein und aus, doch in den letzten Tagen hatte er sich nicht blicken lassen, genauso wie Minerva McGonagall, die nun da Hogwarts todesserfrei war, provisorisch zur Schulleiterin ernannt wurde. Niemand wusste von wem. Kingsley hatte eines Abends angedeutet, dass McGonagalls Ernennung fragwürdig sei, da eine formelle Ernennung nur durch den Minister erfolgen könne. Dieser hatte jedoch momentan wichtigere Dinge zu regeln, den Ausbruch der Dementoren beispielsweise und noch immer wusste niemand, wie loyal Zaubereiminister Thicknesse gegenüber Voldemort eigentlich gewesen war. Man rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten.

„Remus, mein Guter! Schön, dass du es geschafft hast." Dieser begrüßte alle mit Handzeichen.

Molly und Arthur hatten alle Neuankömmlinge und alte Freunde mit offenen Armen empfangen, auch wenn Molly sich in ihrer Trauer um den verlorenen Sohn stark zurückgezogen hatte. Arthur übernahm seitdem die Aufgaben, die Molly nicht mehr ausfüllte. Selbst das Bemuttern hatte er sich angeeignet, sodass er vom Tisch aufstand und einen Teller Suppe vom übrig geblieben Abendessen füllte. Remus lehnte zwar ab, aber nachdem Arthur das Essen magisch erhitzt und einen Löffel eingetaucht hatte, entschloss er sich doch, das Essen nicht weiter zu verweigern, aus Angst sonst gefüttert zu werden. Mürrisch ließ er sich auf den freien Platz neben Hermine fallen.

„Es wurde entschieden, dass das St. Mungos erst einmal geschlossen bleibt und nicht unmittelbar wieder aufgebaut wird", berichtete Kingsley, der sich am Vormittag unter größter Vorsicht im Ministerium umgehört hatte.

Die Todesser waren aus den Mauern Hogwarts geflüchtet, als sich ihre Niederlage abgezeichnet und ihre Verbündeten sich von ihnen abgewandt hatten. Unter den Ordensmitglieder hatte der desolate Zustand der Todesser Euphorie hervorgerufen. Die Schlacht konnten sie als Sieg verbuchen.

Doch der Gegner war nicht vernichtet und gar grausamer, als die meisten es sich vorgestellt hatten. Der Angriff auf das St. Mungos hatte die medizinische Infrastruktur der britischen Zauberergesellschaft zerrüttet. Zwar gab es kleine Apotheken und ein paar wenige selbstständige Heiler, doch der Großteil der Medi-Magier waren im Hospital beschäftigt gewesen und die größte Bibliothek von Jahrhunderte alte Literatur über Heilzauber und -tränke hatte sich im Kellergeschoss des St. Mungos befunden. Die Heiler waren nun tot und die Bücher verbrannt.

Es war eine Verzweiflungstat der Todesser gewesen. Sie hatten sich ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten. Nicht nur, dass reiche und altehrwürdige Reinblutzaubererfamilien knapp die Hälfte des Bestands der Bibliothek des St. Mungos gestiftet hatten, auch sie hatten so ihren Zugang zu Medizin abgeschnitten.

Das Verschwinden Voldemorts war weiterhin unaufgeklärt. Hermine war sich sicher, dass Voldemort nicht geflohen ist. Die Niederlage der Todesser hatte sich erst danach abgezeichnet und war wahrscheinlich auch eine Folge seines plötzlichen Abtauchens. Zwar wusste sie nicht, wer zuerst gegen die Todesser rebelliert hatte, aber nach und nach waren die Werwölfe, die Riesen und auch die Dementoren ihren eigenen Weg gegangen. Dies hatte für beide Seiten katastrophale Auswirkungen nach sich gezogen. Die Werwölfe fielen nun über jeden Menschen her, der das Unglück hatte, ihren Weg zu kreuzen. Auch die Dementoren erfreuten sich an der leichten Beute. Muggel, die ahnungslos ihrem Alltag nachgingen und keinen Deut gegen da Chaos gewappnet waren, verschwanden täglich und waren von ihren Familien nie wieder gesehen wurden. Es war ungerecht, dass das Chaos in der Zauberergesellschaft auf die Ordnung der Muggel übergriff, fand Hermine, könnten doch die magielosen Muggel am wenigsten für den Zwiespalt in der Parallelgesellschaft. Doch ein schützendes Eingreifen gelang nicht. Noch nicht.

„Und wie wollen wir jetzt Verletzte versorgen? Krankheiten lassen sich von einem Notstand auch nicht in der Ausbreitung hindern", murmelte Remus.

Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Krankenflügel in Hogwarts ist alles, was wir zur Verfügung haben und zu klein. Die Vorräte neigen sich dem Ende. Wir werden die letzten Reste einteilen müssen."

„Wer nicht im Sterben liegt, wird nicht behandelt?" In Remus' Gesicht lag kein Entsetzen mehr, sondern Ernüchterung. „Na, gut, es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Leider sind Heilzauber nicht auf jegliche Leiden anwendbar."

„Remus, geht es Teddy gut?", wandte Hermine mitfühlend das Wort an ihn. Sein Sohn war erkrankt und eine Behandlung derzeit kaum möglich, sodass er ans Haus gebunden war.

„Den Umständen entsprechend gut. Er ist ja noch sehr jung und wird sich später an diese Zeit nicht erinnern - _glücklicherweise_." Das letzte Wort betonte er seltsam. Hermine wusste, dass Remus sich des Dilemmas bewusst war. „Er wird sich weder an die schreckliche Zeit noch an seine Mutter erinnern können", seufzte er schließlich.

Seit Tonks Tod vergrub er sich in Arbeit und war selten Zuhause. Sein kleiner Sohn verbrachte währenddessen seine Zeit bei seiner Großmutter, Andromeda Tonks.

„Wir alle werden ihm von seiner Mutter erzählen." Hermine wusste, sie würde den Verlust seiner geliebten Frau nicht mildern können, ebenso wenig wie sie Molly ihren Sohn wiedergeben konnte. So versuchte sie lediglich Trost zu geben. „Ich könnte helfen neue Heiltränke zu brauen", schlug Hermine der Runde vor und war unsicher, ob diese Idee gut oder vermessen war.

„Hermine, Kindchen!", Molly, die zwei Plätze von Hermine entfernt saß, schob sich an Ron und Harry vorbei und schloss sie in eine feste Umarmung. „Du bist so ein gutes Kind." Aber eben ein Kind, obwohl sie mittlerweile volljährig war. Obwohl sie mit Harry und Ron die Horkruxe gesucht und zerstört hatte. „Wenn Madam Pomfrey neben der Pflege der Verletzten Zeit hat, dich zu beaufsichtigen, bist du sicher eine willkommene Hilfe." Madam Pomfrey war heute nicht anwesend, da sie ihre Patienten nicht aus den Augen lassen wollte.

„Ich denke, es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Es darf kein Dauerzustand werden", beschloss Hermine.

„Soll Hogwarts denn für das kommende Schuljahr wieder geöffnet werden?", fragte Harry.

McGonagall lachte, wie man es der alten Hexe gar nicht zugetraut hätte. „Die Tore Hogwarts sind immer geöffnet, Mr. Potter."

„Und was ist, wenn der Minister die nächsten Todesser zu Lehrern macht?"

„Dann werden wir rebellieren und die Todesser wieder vertreiben, diese Tauge-nichts, wie wir es schon einmal getan haben. Die Todesser würden sich lieber ins eigene Fleisch schneiden, als nochmals Hogwarts anzugreifen."

„In nächster Zeit", ergänzte Hermine die Aussage McGonagalls im Stillen.

Ron, der auf Hermines rechten Platz saß, räusperte sich. „Nun, da Voldemort untergetaucht ist, weshalb auch immer, sollten wir doch die Chance nutzen. Es ist eine einmalige Gelegenheit." Obwohl sie schon so viel erlebt und er dabei so viel Mut gezeigt hatte, klang er ein wenig nervös.

„Untergetaucht? Ihr seid euch da auch hundertprozentig sicher?", hakte Kingsley nach.

„Na, nicht hundertprozentig." Ron schluckte. „Kann ich noch ein wenig Suppe haben? Bitte?"

Arthur wollte aufstehen und einen Teller befüllen, wurde aber von Molly zurückgehalten. „Jetzt nicht, Ronald." Ein später Versuch ihn zu erziehen.

„Du kannst gern meinen Rest haben." Remus schob den Teller erleichtert zu Ron rüber.

„Eine hundertprozentige Sicherheit ist immer auszuschließen. Aber Harry, Ron und ich haben gesehen, wie er verschwunden ist. Es sah nicht aus, als wäre er freiwillig verschwunden."

Kingsley verzog nachdenklich die Stirn. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Es hatte Nagini ziemlich mitgenommen. Ihm ist dieses Tier wichtig." Hermine merkte selbst, dass ihr Ton bei der Erinnerung eine unsichere Färbung annahm und sehr nachdenklich klang, doch trotzdem glaubte sie, was sie gesehen hatte. Voldemort hatte genauso wenig damit gerechnet wie sie und Harry und Ron. Aber wie konnte man dies denen vermitteln, die nicht dabei gewesen waren.

Kingsleys Gesicht war eine Grimasse. „Er ist ein Blender. Wer weiß, was das Tier ihm bedeutet hat."

„Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass er die Gesundheit des Tiers nicht hätte gefährden wollen." Sie lächelten sich gegenseitig an. „Was auch immer mit Voldemort geschehen ist, wir haben keine Garantie, dass es für ewig ist. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er zurückkehrt. Das hat er schon unzählige Male versucht und auch geschafft. Und er hat den Plan gefasst, Harry umzubringen. So leicht wird er davon nicht abzubringen sein."

„Wenn es nicht von Anfang an sein Plan war", erwiderte Kingsley nachdenklich.

Die Tür schlug auf und George Weasley trottete herein. Er sagte nichts, ignorierte die Gäste und ging zum Schrank, um ein Glas herauszunehmen und es mit Leitungswasser zu füllen.

„George, wo warst du denn?", richtete sein Vater das Wort an ihn.

„Im Lager. Lieferungen sortieren", nuschelte er. Seit dem Tod seines Bruders war er wortkarg und eigenbrötlerisch geworden. Er wusste nicht, ob er den Scherzartikelladen ohne seinen Bruder weiterführen konnte und wollte. Seit Tagen hatte er sich im Lager verschanzt. Was er da wirklich tat, wusste niemand.

„Und warum bist du jetzt hier?", bohrte Arthur weiter. „Wir haben dich gern hier, auf jeden Fall, aber es ist schon seltsam, dass du ausgerechnet zu dieser späten Uhrzeit hierherkommst."

„Stimmt. Es hat schon einen Grund: Colin Creevey ist weg. Alicia war gerade bei mir und hat's erzählt. Sie weiß es von Angelina, die heute Dennis getroffen hat. Ich dachte, das interessiert euch."

Es herrschte betretenes Schweigen in der Runde. Angestrengt schaute jeder auf den eigenen Teller oder musterte die Maserung des Tisches.

„Hm. Nun ja", durchbrach Remus die Stille. „Er ist wohl nicht der erste."

„Ach, wirklich?", fragte George verwundert. „Wer denn noch?"

„Lord Voldemort."

George lachte lauthals. „Welcher Spaßvogel hat euch denn das erzählt?"

„Hermine", betonte Remus und erfreute sich ein wenig an Georges Erstaunen.

„Ich habe es mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen. Ron und Harry waren auch dabei", protestierte die Hexe.

„Der hat doch nur Augen für dich", erwiderte George.

„Hey!", grummelte Ron.

„Wie geht es Dennis?", fragte Harry stattdessen.

„Den Umständen entsprechend."

Harry nickte und fiel in ein unstetes Grübeln. Dies hatte er sich in den letzten Monaten ihrer Reise angeeignet und Hermine wusste inzwischen, dass nichts und niemand ihn aus diesem Zustand locken konnte. Leider führten Harrys Grübeleien meist zu nichts außer Angespanntheit und einer bedrückenden Stille.

McGonagall stand auf und verkündete, dass sie noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen hatte. Remus und Kingsley blieben noch eine Weile und erzählten von alten Zeiten, bis auch sie sich verabschiedeten. Hermine ließ diesen Abend nicht alt werden. Kaum waren die letzten Gäste zur Tür hinausgetreten, verschwand sie in Richtung Bett. Sie hatte schon ihre allabendliche Zu-Bett-Geh-Routine beendet, als auch Ron in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer, was früher sein Kinderzimmer gewesen war, eintrat.

„Ich hatte nicht nur Augen für dich", murmelte er und gab ihr einen Kuss, den sie erwiderte.

„Das weiß ich doch." Sie lächelte und versuchte verliebt zu klingen. Sie hatte definitiv Gefühle für ihren langjährigen Freund. Dies war ihr bereits bewusst geworden, als Lavender vor ein oder zwei Jahren angefangen hatte schamlos mit ihm zu flirten. Nun gab es Lavender nicht mehr, Fenrir Greyback hatte sie zerfetzt.

„Wenn es sicherer geworden ist - oder sobald wir meine Familie satt haben - suchen wir uns unser eigenes kleines Häuschen", flüsterte erst in ihr Ohr. „Von mir aus auch mit Harry und Ginny." Er lachte und ihr Ohr schmerzte ein wenig. Doch der Gedanke war ... verlockend.

Als sie nach langem Hin und Her sich gegenseitig ihre Zuneigung gestanden hatten, war es sehr schnell ernst geworden. Ron war wunderlicherweise ernst geworden. Die Zukunft, ihr ganzes Leben am liebsten, wollten sie gemeinsam meistern. Kein Wunder, kannten sie sich einander doch schon so lang. Sie küssten sich erneut.

Hermine löste den Kuss. „Ich werde morgen nach Dennis sehen."

„Soll ich mitkommen?"

„Nicht unbedingt."

Ron nickte. „Kingsley und Harry werden sich morgen zusammensetzen und die Amtsenthebung Thicknesses planen. Ich werde auch mitmachen. Remus sicher auch. Sie haben schon ein paar gute Ideen, wie man das Ministerium wieder zurückgewinnen könnte. Thicknesse muss weg und ein paar andere, wie hießen sie gleich noch mal, Avery, Yaxley, irgendwas mit 'Y' und die sich im Ministerium herumtreiben und dann müssen wir noch einen Weg finden, wie wir die Imperiusflüche aufheben... Ach... Sag mal Hermine, warum machst du morgen nicht mit?"

„Ich möchte Nachforschungen anstellen. Wegen den verschwundenen Leuten."

„Ja, das ist typisch für dich. Bis jetzt sind aber doch nur zwei Personen verschwunden. Voldemort und Colin Creevey."

„Ich denke, wenn ich der Sache nachgehe, werden noch weitere Vermisstenfälle bekannt. Vielleicht sehe ich auch nur Gespenster, aber - Was willst du mir jetzt eigentlich damit sagen?", schnaubte sie. „ _Nur_ Voldemort! _Nur_ Colin Creevey!" Das war wieder mal typisch für Ron! Empathie gleich null. „Voldemort ist gefährlich und Colin ein Freund!"

„Ich- ich..", er stotterte, doch es klang ziemlich gereizt. „Gar nichts will ich dir sagen. Mach' was du für richtig hältst." Er verschränkte dabei seine Arme vor seiner Brust.

Sie starrte ihn an und muss dabei so wütend ausgesehen haben, dass Ron bereits nach wenigen Sekunden zurückruderte. „Es -" tut mir leid, wollte er sagen, doch bracht es nicht über die Lippen. Stattdessen lenkte er ein: „Das Verschwinden von den beiden ist wirklich ein großes Rätsel und das sollte jemand erforschen. Und ich kenne keine Person die bessere Ermittlungsarbeit macht als du."

Ein seltenes Kompliment aus Rons Mund, doch es reichte nicht, um die Wogen zu glätten. Sie liebte ihn, doch er konnte so ein Idiot sein, dass sie sich fragte, ob sie wahnsinnig ist, eine solche Person zu lieben. Oder ob das was sie für ihn fühlte, überhaupt wirklich Liebe ist. In Momenten wie diesen platzen solche Fragen in ihre Gedankenwelt herein und sie schaffte es nicht, sie befriedigend zu beantworten.

„Wie damals in der zweiten Klasse, als nur du das Rätsel um den Basilisken lösen konntest. Harry wäre ohne dich aufgeschmissen gewesen", er zog sie in eine Umarmung. „Ich will mich jetzt damit nicht beschäftigen, weil es so _s_ _urrea_ _l_ ist, so unglaublich. Ich weiß nicht mal, wo ich anfangen könnte, um mich dieser Frage zu nähern. Daher beschäftige ich mich lieber mit anderen Dingen wie mit dem Ministerium. Ich bin gespannt darauf, was du herausfindest."

„Danke." Sie presste ihn an sich. „Deine Worte bedeuten mir etwas und ich habe tatsächlich auch noch keine Idee, wo und wie ich anfangen könnte, dieser Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Das macht das Ganze aber auch irgendwie aufregend."

Ron ließ sie das letzte Wort haben.


	5. Erwachen

_I'm a runaway train on broken track_

_I'm a ticker on a bomb, you can't turn back this time_

_That's right_

_I got away with it all and I'm still alive_

_Meat Loaf - Alive_

Die leise Musik schwebte förmlich zu seinem Ohr und kurz nach dem Aufwachen glaubte er, sich an einen Traum voll von Zügen und Bomben erinnern zu können. Ein Traum und er in feierlicher Stimmung wie ein Held oder Raufbold. Verrückt! Schon Sekunden später wurde ihm messerscharf klar, dass es lächerlich - ja gar lächerlich und krankhaft - wäre sich als einem von beiden zu sehen. Er war kein Held und erst recht kein Raufbold - das wäre eine pure Beleidigung für seinen außergewöhnlichen Intellekt. Die Musik hätte er abgeschaltet, wären da nicht die Schmerzen, die ihn zur bewegungsunfähig machte. Er war müde immer noch. Das machte die Musik erträglich, obwohl er sie in jeder wachen Sekunde schrecklich fand.

„Er ist wach!", drang es an sein Ohr, „Der Patient ist wach." Eine Frauenstimme, schreiend, aber nicht panisch, sondern routiniert. Ein Patient war er auch schon lange nicht mehr gewesen.

„Soll ich das Radio ausstellen?" Die Frau wartete nicht auf seine Antwort. „Werter Herr, bitte machen Sie das Radio aus." Es verstummte.

Er stöhnte - diese Schmerzen -, selbst der Unfall vor mehr als einer Dekade war nicht so scheußlich gewesen wie sein derzeitiger Zustand. Der Verlust seines Körpers durch seinen eigenen Todesfluch war ein glatter, sauberer Schnitt wie der eines Skalpells gewesen. Damals war seine gesamte Seele aus seiner körperlichen Hülle geschleudert worden. Seine Schmerzrezeptoren waren durchgedreht, doch der grandiose Schmerz war nach wenigen Minuten wieder abgeebbt. Das Gefühl des Verlusts und der Unförmigkeit waren die Dinge gewesen, die ihn dazu angetrieben haben, sich wieder einen neuen, begrenzten fleischlichen Körper zu suchen. Und die Vielzahl an Handlungsmöglichkeiten, die sich im Besitz eines Körpers offenbarten.

„Hallo, Sie da, können Sie mich hören?", fragte dieselbe Frau, immer noch ein wenig routiniert.

Er nickte. Sein Nacken brannte, als hätte man ihn mit einer Paste aus Chilischoten eingerieben. Dieses Brennen breitete sich bis auf die linke Wange und auch an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang aus. Es kroch an beiden Armen entlang, an den Innenseiten der Arme, über die Handinnenflächen und erreichte sogar die Fingerkuppen. Zum Schmerz gesellte sich ein Gefühl… Er musste nach einem passenden Wort suchen… er fühlte sich _beschwipst_. Durch seine Augen nahm er keine Bilder, sondern nur helle und bunte, sich um sich herum schlingende und drehende Lichter wahr.

Er versuchte, einen Betäubungszauber gegen den Schmerz zu wirken, ohne Zauberstab, wie er es schon oft getan hatte, doch es verblieb alles, wie es gewesen war. Er war zu schwach, um zu zaubern, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass er gerade erst aufgewacht war.

„Bewegen Sie sich nicht.", wurde er gewarnt. „Sie haben großes Glück, dass Sie überlebt haben. Es grenzt an ein Wunder. Jeder andere wäre wahrscheinlich an diesen Wunden verstorben."

Voldemort wusste, dass jeder andere auch keine Horkruxe hatte. Das hatte sich bereits ausgezahlt. Potter hatte also nicht geschafft, sämtliche Seelenstücke zu zerstören. Zum Glück hatte er nicht nur einen einzigen Horkrux hergestellt und war auch nicht so töricht gewesen, sich mit zweien zufriedenzugeben. Nein, er hatte eine Sammlung geschaffen, die seiner würdig war.

Doch nun wusste er nicht, wo er war und er hatte auch keine Ahnung, wo seine Widersacher waren und was sie gerade betrieben. Er war bewegungsunfähig und an ein Bett gefesselt. Sie, wer auch immer, konnte ungehindert agieren.

„Bleiben Sie ruhig. Sie können sich noch nicht aufrichten."

Von Schmerz geplagt hielt er inne. In diesem Zustand könnte er nichts unternehmen, zuerst musste er gesundheitlich stärker werden. Es flackerte vor seinen Augen und sein Gehirn konnte langsam die wahrgenommenen Bilder verarbeiten. Das Erste, was er erblickte, war der triste, graue Fußboden und Füße, in weißen Schlappen, wie man sie bei der Gartenarbeit trug. Er lag bäuchlings im Krankenbett, blickte an der Frau in weißen Kittel hoch und sah, dass sie nicht ihn, sondern Monitore beobachtete. Er hörte ein leises Piepen in regelmäßigen Abständen, dass wohl mitteilte, dass er noch lebte. Zwar fühlte er sich noch sehr benommen von dem anstrengenden Schlaf und den davor liegenden Ereignissen, doch dies konnte nicht verbergen, dass er sich eindeutig in einem Muggelkrankenhaus befand. Die Erkenntnis erreichte sein Bewusstsein, doch er war zu müde, um sich in irgendeiner Form darüber aufzuregen.

„Wie bin ich hierhergekommen?" Er versuchte sich auf den Rücken drehen, um die Krankenschwester besser in den Blick nehmen zu können.

„Nicht drehen. Ihr Rücken ist voller Brandwunden. Die ganze Wirbelsäule entlang."

„Wie bitte? Warum?" Er hatte die Krankenschwester angezischt, so wie er es bei seinen Todessern auch regelmäßig praktiziert hatte, doch durch seine trockene Kehle löste sich das energische Zischen in einem Krächzen auf.

„In ihrer Nähe gab es eine Explosion. Haben Sie Erinnerungen daran?"

Er begann den Kopf zu schütteln, brach dies aber nach einer Bewegung ab. „Nein. Was wird mir da injiziert?", fragte er und zeigte leicht auf den Tropf, der neben seinem Bett stand.

„Jede Menge Morphin. Damit Ihr Bettnachbar mit seinem Radio und natürlich auch die Schmerzen erträglicher werden." Sie lächelte über ihren eigenen Witz und wusste wohl selbst nicht, ob das nun wirklich angebracht gewesen war.

„Bin ich auf einer Intensivstation?"

„Wo sollten Sie mit solch schweren Verletzungen sonst sein, Hübscher?"

oOo

Draco erwachte in Dunkelheit und wusste nicht, wie lange er dort vor sich hingedämmert hatte. Er wäre davon ausgegangen, dass er noch schlief, wenn er nicht mit Sicherheit gewusst hätte, dass er die Augen geöffnet hatte. Sein Kopf schmerzte und ihn beschlich das Gefühl, irgendwas nicht erfasst zu haben, obwohl es genau vor ihm gestanden hatte. Mit Scham erinnerte er sich. Er hatte Daphnes Warnung naiv in den Wind geschlagen, obwohl schon sein Vater versucht hatte, ihn einzubläuen, dass mit den Greengrass und anderen hochgeborenen Familien nicht zu spaßen war. Eine Hand war ausgestreckt als Geste der Freundschaft und in der anderen hielt man schon den Dolch. Sein Vater hatte diese Doppelzüngigkeit immer belächelt, sie aber doch beherrscht.

Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit und er konnte schemenhaft erkennen, wo er gelandet war. In die dunklen Zellen drang kein Sonnenlicht und auch keine Lampe oder Fackel war angebracht. Die Luft schmeckte verbraucht, als wäre sie bereits von einer Lunge eingesogen und wieder ausgestoßen worden. Wenn er in sich hineinhorchte und so leise wie möglich war, hörte er rhythmische Atemzüge.

„Hallo?", flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit hinein und bereute es, als sein Gehirn anfing, die Situation zu untersuchen.

Dann mit einem Schlag konnte er Schemen erkennen, die etwas umrissen, was Draco berühren könnte, würde er sich trauen, die Hand auszustrecken. Zuerst merkte er, dass es kein Gegenstand - keine Kiste oder Sonstiges - sondern etwas Lebendiges war. Jemand mit der hünenhaften Statur. Dann bemerkte er den außergewöhnlichen Haarwuchs und wusste, wer keinen Meter von ihm entfernt eingerollt wie ein Hund schlief.

Geschockt hielt er den Atem an. Wer auch immer ihn hier eingesperrt hatte, wollte ihn sterben sehen. Gefressen werden war sicher ein schmerzvoller Tod. Was hatte erst bloß getan? Unweigerlich kehrten seine Gedanken wieder zum alten Greengrass zurück, den Übeltäter, den er seinen momentanen und wahrscheinlich auch letzten Aufenthaltsort zu verdanken hatte. Waren die Reinblutfehden - waren Macht und Ehre es wirklich wert, dafür von einem Monster zerfleischt zu werden?

Er musste hier irgendwie rauskommen und am besten unversehrt. Draco war sich sicher, dass in den anderen Zellen ebenfalls Gefangene saßen. Sonst wäre es unsinnig und äußerst barbarisch, ihn ohne Grund mit einem Werwolf in eine Zelle zu stecken. Nochmals flüstern wollte er nicht - immerhin waren diese armen Gestalten in keiner besseren Situation als er selbst. Wie sollten sie ihm da zu Hilfe kommen? Wahrscheinlich würden sie sich über ein Spektakel freuen. Er war wieder auf sich allein gestellt.

Vorsichtig begann er den Boden abzutasten. Dabei wischte er jede Menge Staub zusammen, doch er ertastete nichts, was einen Zauberstab glich oder was einigermaßen als Verteidigungsmöglichkeit dienen könnte.

Heißer Atem stieß gegen seine Finger und erwärmte die Haut. Der Wolf sog mehrmals ruckartig den Atem ein. Seine Nase zuckte und Draco konnte einen Blick auf seine scharfen Zähne werfen. Draco hielt erneut seinen Atem an. Er würde alles tun, um nicht mit Greyback seine Revanche für den Stupor aushandeln zu müssen. Doch dieser nieste lauthals und die kleinen Augen öffneten sich. Es dauerte, bis der Schreckliche in der Realität ankam. Die Langsamkeit änderte nichts, sie verstärkte noch die Aura der Gefahr.

„Malfoy! Du Bastard!" Grunzen. Rascheln. Greyback sprang auf seine Füße, sodass es polterte und Draco meinte, den Fußboden beben zu spüren. „Elender Bastard, du wirst es büßen, mich geschockt zu haben."

„Halt, sonst...-", quietschte dieser.

„-Sagst du es deinem Vater?", knurrte Greyback mit rauchiger Stimme.

Panisch suchte Draco nach einem Stock, mit den er den Wolf den Magen aufstechen könnte. Ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Sofort spürte er Zähne an seiner Kehle. Der Gestank nach wildem Hund kroch in seine Nase. Er schrie.

„Ich bin sauer auf dich. Ziemlich wütend sogar.", knurrte Greyback. „Aber anscheinend sitzen wir momentan in einen Boot und vielleicht ist es vorteilhaft, dich nicht sofort aufzufressen." Von seiner eigenen Idee schien der Werwolf sehr angetan zu sein. Er zögerte jedoch, seinen Worten Taten folgen zu lassen.

\- „Sehr vorteilhaft. Ich werde es nicht vergessen.", beschwichtigte Draco. Immer noch fühlte er die Zähne an seinem Hals.

„Besser ist es. Ich bin vielleicht ein Monster, doch ich habe Verstand." Er beschnupperte ihn von oben bis unten. „Du stinkst nach Angst."

„ _Stupor_!", erschall eine zarte Stimme. Greyback erfror. Wer hatte ihn gerettet? War er jetzt überhaupt gerettet worden?

„ _Lumos_!"

Er kniete in einer Ecke der Zelle, vor ihm eine junge Frau, in einem dunklen Umhang gehüllt. „Ich wusste, dass es eine schlechte Idee gewesen war, dich in eine Zelle mit Greyback zu stecken. Sie wollten nicht auf mich hören. Es tut mir leid, Draco."

„Ihr wollt mich doch wahnsinnig machen!", brach es aus ihm hervor.

„Das ist gar nicht so falsch. Ich aber nicht." Die Gestalt wandte sich zum Gehen um. „Steh' auf, Draco. Komm ." Sie öffnete die Zellentür mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs.

„Astoria? Bist du das? Verarsch' mich nicht!", schrie er ihr hinterher.

„Ich bin es.", flüsterte sie.

„Geht es dir gut? Wo bin ich hier? Und was ist mit Daphne? Und-" Viele Fragen lagen auf seinen Lippen und er gierte nach Antworten. Draco könnte ein langes Seufzen hören, bevor sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Ich werde alle deine Fragen beantworten. Aber nicht hier. Hier sind zu viele Ohren.", flüsterte sie erneut.

Erschauernd ließ er seinen Blick umherschweifen. Die Zellen versanken in Dunkelheit, das kleine Licht von Astorias Zauberstab reichte nicht einmal aus, um die nächstgelegene Zelle zu erhellen. Doch er konnte ein Rascheln hören.

„Versuch erst gar nicht zu disapparieren. Das ganze Gebäude ist unter einer Apparationssperre. Bestenfalls würdest du in tausend Einzelteile zersplittern." Astoria wandte sich wieder zum Gehen um. „Beeil' dich."

Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen. Zögerlich ließ er die Zellentür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.


	6. Hiob zu Besuch

_06\. Mai 1998, im Fuchsbau_

Nachdem sie morgens aufgewacht war, musste sie bemerken, dass sie allein im Bett lag. Ron war bereits aufgestanden. Doch er musste kurz bevor sie aufgewacht war, aufgestanden sein – wahrscheinlich war sie wegen ihm aufgewacht – denn als sie sich für den Tag fertig machte, begegnete sie ihm im Bad. Während sie beide vor dem Spiegel standen, lächelte er sie an. Sein Lächeln war zart und ließ ihn gleich ein paar Jahre jünger und kindlicher wirken. Es war wunderlich, wie sehr sich Menschen von einer Sekunde auf die nächste verändern konnten. Aus dem lustigen Kind war ein junger, ernster Mann geworden und in der Sekunde, in der sie vor dem Spiegel im Bad standen, Ron sich die Zähne putze und Hermine versuchte, ihre Haare zu bändigen, war alles wie früher.

Als er die Zahnbürste ablegte, rutschte er näher an sie heran und sprach mit leiser Stimme, als befürchtete er belauscht zu werden: „Das Ordenstreffen gestern hat sich komisch angefühlt. Nicht so wie früher, meine ich. Als Dumbledore noch lebte, waren alle irgendwie optimistischer gewesen."

Sie nickte zustimmend. Es war ihr auch schon aufgefallen, auch wenn sie beide die ersten Ordenstreffen vor der geschlossenen Tür verbracht und mit den Langziehohren spioniert hatten.

„Ich kann es keinem verübeln. Ehrlich, ich muss selbst aufpassen, dass ich nicht allzu sehr ins Grübeln gerate. Ich mache mir so viele Gedanken. Nachts kann ich nicht mehr einschlafen, ohne dass mich diese Grübeleien in den Schlaf verfolgen", gab Hermine zu. Ron strich ihr kurz über den Rücken, als wolle er sie beruhigen.

Er seufzte. „Aber Harry und Ginny...", wechselte er das Thema. Anstatt den Satz zu beenden, nahm er Hermines Bürste und zog sie sich durch sein Haar.

„Was ist denn mit Harry und Ginny, Ron?"

„Na ja, sie wirken so verliebt. Manchmal nervt es mich und manchmal … schäme ich mich. Und dann frag ich mich, wie wir auf Außenstehende wirken. Was meine Eltern wohl denken? Oder was deine sagen würden?"

Hermine lachte leise. „Mach' dir darüber keine Gedanken. Meine Eltern werden dich lieben. Wenn der Krieg erst einmal vorbei ist, du wirst schon sehen. Und Harry und Ginny… wahrscheinlich wirken wir ähnlich." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging zum Frühstück, wo sie bereits von Arthur begrüßt wurde, der Eierkuchen für alle gemacht hat.

Kurz nach zehn Uhr drücke sie die Klingel. Dennis und Colin hatten im letzten Jahr eine Wohnung in einem Stadtteil angemietet, in dem nur Muggel wohnten. Mit dem Fideliuszauber war ihre Wohnung auch einigermaßen geschützt gewesen. Trotzdem hatten sie sich regelmäßig aus alltäglichen oder außergewöhnlichen Gründen nach draußen gehen müssen. Es polterte hinter der Tür und nach einigen Sekunden erschien ein entweder gerade erst aufgestandener oder übermüdeter Dennis. „Hallo, Hermine. Wenn du noch was vor hast oder gleich weiter willst, musst du die Schuhe nicht ausziehen."

„Ach, ich wollte nur sehen, wie es dir geht. Ich habe von Colins Verschwinden gehört."

„Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht." Sie hörte einen unterschwelligen Vorwurf heraus, sie habe ihn nur aus Sensationsgier aufgesucht. So ganz verneinen konnte sie es nicht. Sie entschied, nicht weiter auf seine Anmerkung einzugehen und bei der geplanten Befragung besonders feinfühlig zu sein.

„Möchtest du was trinken? Ich habe Kaffee."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Glas Wasser reicht mir."

Dennis ging in die Küche und sie folgte ihm. Die Küche war klinisch sauber. Einer oder beide Creevey - Brüder waren wohl sehr geschickt mit Reinigungszaubern. Sie selbst hatte es nie geschafft die Fenster so glanzvoll zu polieren, ohne nochmals mit der Hand nachzugehen. Dann entdeckte sie in einer Ecke Glasreiniger und weiteres Putzzeug.

„Zauber können geortet werden", erklärte Dennis, als müsste er sich dafür entschuldigen, dass er trotz magischer Fähigkeiten Chemiereiniger besitzt. „Vielleicht bin ich auch nur ein wenig paranoid. Das kann man mir ja nicht vorwerfen. Aber es ist eine gute Beschäftigung, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Wenn man sich von Geruch nicht allzu sehr belästigt fühlt."

Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, jemals Molly Weasley so etwas sagen zu hören. Man hatte als Muggelgeborener eben doch Angewohnheiten, die sich in keiner Weise mit denen von in der Zaubererwelt Aufgewachsenen vergleichen lassen.

„Ich poliere auch gern zur Ablenkung Besteck", plauderte sie aus dem Nähkästchen. Seit sie den Weasleys wohnte, gab es im Fuchsbau nirgendwo mehr Fingerabdrücke auf dem Besteck. Zauber waren meist nicht in der Lage, solch Kleinigkeiten zu beseitigen. Keinem war es bis jetzt abgefallen. Das wunderte sie ein wenig. An alles andere ließ Molly und zuletzt Arthur sie nicht ran.

Dennis reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser. „Okay, was möchtest du wissen?"

„Ist dir etwas ungewöhnliches aufgefallen?"

„Na, ja, ist es. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er einfach spurlos verschwunden ist. Aber im letzten Jahr sind viele Leute verschwunden. Trotzdem - ausgerechnet Colin… Komm, ich zeig dir sein Zimmer." Er zitterte ein wenig. Sein Gesicht war leicht gerötet. Vielleicht hatte er Fieber.

Dennis öffnete die Tür zum besagten Zimmer und ließ ihr den Vortritt. Im Zimmer lag ein grauer, mit einigen Flecken überzogener Teppichboden. Auch die Möbel sahen provisorisch oder alt aus. Ein Bett gab es nicht, nur eine Matratze. Auf dieser lag ein Stuhl, der wohl als Schreibtischstuhl genutzt worden war. Kleidung, Bücher und Notizbücher lagen über den ganzen Boden verteilt. Aus den Schränken und Regalen war teilweise der Inhalt gekippt worden. Hermine spürte einen Windhauch und sah zum Fenster, dass nur noch an einer Angel hing.

„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte Dennis in den Raum.

Hermine begutachtete den Teppich. Die grauen Flecken waren versengte Teppichteile. Sie schwieg, obwohl ihr die Szenerie der Zerstörung bekannt vorkam. „Hast du was gehört?", fragte sie stattdessen.

„Ja! Das auch. Das ist ja das Seltsame", rief Dennis aus. „Ich war im Nebenzimmer und habe die seltsamen Geräusche gehört. Ein Knall und zischende Geräusche irgendwie. Ich bin sofort aufgestanden und habe nachgesehen. Und fand das Zimmer so vor." Seine Stimme war mit den letzten Worten wieder leiser geworden.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken an die unglaublichen Geschehnisse in der heulenden Hütte loszuwerden. „Bist du dir sicher, dass Colin, als das passierte, im Zimmer gewesen war?"

„Er war hier. Ich bin mir sicher."

„Ist er vielleicht weggegangen, ohne dir Bescheid zu sagen?" Hermine wusste, dass ihre Fragerei nicht nett war, doch sie musste hundertprozentig sicher sein.

„Nein! Das hat er nie gemacht." Dennis starrte sie an. „Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?"

„Doch, ich glaube dir. Ich muss nur sicher sein", beeilte sie sich zu sagen.

Dennis zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sicher? Worüber willst du dir sicher sein?"

„Na ja, über den Tathergang."

„Tathergang? Vermutest du hier etwa ein Verbrachen?" Dennis war wieder lauter geworden und Hermine vermutete, dass dies auch die Nachbarn gehört hatten.

„Nein - ja, doch!", stolperte sie über ihre eigenen Worte. „Dennis, ich glaube, ich habe so etwas oder so etwas ähnliches schon einmal gesehen."

„Wo? Wo war das? - Hermine, du musst es mir sagen."

Hermine überlegte kurz. Wenn sie nun Dennis von Voldemorts Verschwinden erzählte, würde es sich wie ein Lauffeuer unter allen jenen verbreiten, die dies noch nicht wussten. Wenn er es ihr überhaupt glaubt. Vielleicht würde ein trügerisches Bild des Friedens entstehen. Zudem könnte es Dennis verunsichern, wenn sie ihm mitteilte, dass seinem Bruder dasselbe passiert ist wie Voldemort.

Dennis bemerkte Hermines Zögern. „Du willst es mir nicht sagen? Du fragst mich aus, aber antwortest nicht einmal auf meine einzige verdammte Frage? Colin ist verschwunden!" Er blickte ihr direkt in die Augen und sie sah seine Verzweiflung, die er bis jetzt so gut hinter Höflichkeiten versteckt hatte. Man konnte sie beide nicht als Freunde bezeichnen und er hatte sich trotzdem die Zeit genommen, ihre Fragen zu beantworten, obwohl er momentan die schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatte. „Ich hätte nicht die Türe aufgemacht, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du nur hier bist, um mich auszufragen. Hab mich sowieso sofort gefragt, was dich hierhergetrieben hat. In der Schule hast du mir auch keine Beachtung geschenkt", grummelte er vorwurfsvoll. „Ich beantworte deine Fragen. Also beantwortest du bitte auch meine." Er schürzte die Lippen und seine Stimme glich einen Schlussstrich. „Ich muss es wissen. Ich habe Angst. Du bist nicht die Erste, die hier aufgetaucht ist und Fragen gestellt hat. Ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr."

Hermine riss vor Neugier getrieben die Augen auf. „Wer hat noch Fragen gestellt?"

„Nein." Dennis verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Erst beantwortest du meine Fragen, dann ich deine."

„Wie du willst", sie hatte keine Lust, sich im Schlechten von Dennis zu trennen. „Ich habe ähnliche Umstände während der Schlacht beobachtet. In der heulenden Hütte, um genau zu sein. Voldemort ist mit einem Knall einfach verschwunden."

„Du-weißt-schon-wer?", staunte Dennis. „Und es war wie bei Colin?"

„Ja, ein Knall und Blitze. Es war wie als wäre er appariert, nur mit mehr Begleiterscheinungen. Der Knall hat die Hütte zerstört. Sie ist nun wahrscheinlich einsturzgefährdet. Seine Schlange wurde von herabstürzenden Balken erschlagen."

„Sein bestialisches Haustier? Seltsam irgendwie."

„Eigentlich sollte es mich nicht interessieren, aber ich kann nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken", sprach Hermine, als wolle sie sich entschuldigen.

„Ach, Hermine." Dennis zog sie in eine Umarmung. Sie war überrascht, doch ließ es sich angesichts seiner instabilen Gefühlslage gefallen. „Es ist wichtig. Gerade weil Colin verschwunden ist. Weil wir wissen müssen, ob Du-weißt-schon-wer nochmals zurückkehren wird. Und weil es heißt, dass die Todesser nun führerlos sind", beschwor er. „Danke, Hermine, dass du mir das erzählt hast." Er ließ sie wieder los.

„Danke für deine Worte", flüsterte sie. Er war ihr unheimlich. „Wer war denn vor mir hier und hat Fragen gestellt?"

Dennis sah sie verschwörerisch an. „Noch eine unglaubliche Geschichte." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Lucius Malfoy hat mir einen Besuch abgestattet. Und bevor du fragst - er hat mich nicht bedroht. Er war merkwürdig, irgendwie verzweifelt."

Hermine hatte ihre Stirn in Falten gelegt und machte einen erstaunten, geradezu verwirrten Eindruck. Er lachte über diesen Anblick und fuhr fort: „Er hat ähnliche Fragen gestellt wie du. War wohl auf der Suche nach Draco. Die Todesser scheinen nichts mit Colins Verschwinden zu tun haben." Ein Seufzen entfuhr seiner Kehle. „Oder die Malfoys sind nicht gut vernetzt."

Hermine zuckte nachdenklich mit den Schultern. „Oder die Todesser haben sich aufgespalten und die eine Hand weiß nicht, was die andere tut. Wer sollte sonst Colin entführt haben?" Sie stimmte in Dennis Seufzern mit ein.

„Aber wie kam Malfoy an deine Adresse? Über der Wohnung liegt doch ein Fideliuszauber."

Dennis kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe. „Er sagt, dass Colin ihm die Adresse gegeben habe. Warum konnte er auch nicht sagen. Er muss gelogen haben? Warum sollte Colin das tun?"

Sie zuckte hilflos ihre Schultern. Das war unglaublich. Hatte sie bereits ihren ersten Verdächtigen gefunden? „Mir ist eingefallen, dass ich heute noch andere Sachen zu erledigen habe." Sie musste den Kadaver der Schlange untersuchen und sich nochmals die Heulende Hütte ansehen. Eventuell könnte sie etwas finden, was sie zunächst übersehen hatte. Der Abschied von ihrem ehemaligen Mitschüler war kurz und dann machte sie sich auf den schnellsten Weg nach Hogwarts.

oOo

_06\. Mai 1998, London, spät nachmittags_

Nach seinem Gespräch mit der Krankenschwester konnte er nicht lange wach geblieben sein. Kaum hatte diese den Raum verlassen, waren ihm wieder die Augen zugefallen, gleich wie sehr er sich bemühte hatte. Langsam wurde ihm der Schmerz bewusst, der während des Schlafs unter der Oberfläche des Wahrnehmbaren gelegen hatte. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er nicht wusste, wie lang er geschlafen hatte und welches Datum sie heute überhaupt hatte. Das triste Weiß des Krankenhauses und das Surren des Monitors zerrte an seinen Nerven. Wenn er aufstehen könnte, wenn er sich bewegen könnte, wenn er einen Zauber sprechen könnte.

„Hey, du, soll ich mal den Sender umstellen?"

„Was fällt dir ein?", zischte er seinen Bettnachbarn an und musste Luft holen, um seinen Vorwurf zu spezifizieren. „Mich anzusprechen." Er rieb sich die Stirn.

„Ich dachte, du bist wach. Ich habe gesehen, wie du dich bewegt hast."

Er stöhnte. „Was willst du?"

„Ich fragte, ob ich den Sender ändern soll. Ich wollte freundlich sein und nicht nur das hören, was mir gefällt."

„Wenn du mir einen Gefallen tun willst, stell es ganz aus." Für eine Einführung in die Muggelkultur stand ihm nicht der Sinn. Seine Forderung blieb für ein paar Sekunden unbeantwortet, dann grummelte sein Gegenüber „Wie du möchtest" und die Musik verstummte.

Unentschieden und genervt griff der Bettnachbar, ein Mann, ungefähr Mitte vierzig, mit strohblonden Haar zu dem Buch, das auf seinen Nachtisch lag und blätterte darin, ohne auch nur eine Seite mehr als ein paar Sekunden anzuschauen.

„So ein Scheiß. Ich geh auf's Klo!" Das Buch nahm er mit.

Voldemort hatte derweil aus dem Fenster geblickt und kurz die einsetzende Dämmerung betrachtet. Ein blasser Rotschimmer fiel mit den letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages ins Zimmer. Die Tür schmetterte und er zuckte kurz zusammen, dann fiel sein Blick auf einen Spiegel, der neben der Tür hing.

Seine Füße zitterten, als er sie auf den Boden absetzte. Sein Rücken brannte und zwang in beinahe zurück ins Bett. Flüsternd versuchte er nochmals einen Betäubungszauber zu sprechen und als dies keine Wirkung zeigte, probierte er einen allgemeinen Heilzauber, ebenfalls erfolglos. Wie konnte das sein? Er hatte oft genug ohne Zauberstab Magie angewandt, um sich einen einfachen Spruch wie einen solchen Heilzauber aus den Ärmeln zu schütteln. Eventuell waren seine Verletzungen zu schwerwiegend und er dadurch zu unkonzentriert. Dies lag im Bereich des Möglichen und gleichzeitig durfte es nicht sein. Wie war die Schlacht ausgegangen? Hatte Potter seinen letzten Horkrux gefunden und zerstört? War Nagini tot? Er musste so schnell wie möglich seine gewohnte Macht zurückerlangen und in die Zaubererwelt zurückkehren.

Zum ersten Mal traute erst sich seine verbrannten Arme zu betrachten. Die Haut war geschwollen und mit Blasen überzogen. Die Innenseite der Arme und die Handinnenflächen hatten eine dunkelrote bis braune Färbung angenommen. Sein gesamter Körper war etwas dunkler als vorher, fast so, als hätte man ihn geröstet. Einen Zauberstab würde er, bis die Wunden verheilt waren, nicht in die Hand nehmen können. Voldemort hievte sich aus dem Bett und lief mit wankenden Bewegungen zum Spiegel. Seine Beine und Füße hatten das Unglück unbeschadet überstanden. Er betrachtete sein näherkommendes Gesicht. Es blickten ihn dunkle Augen an. Fassungslos starrte er in seine eigene Iris, bevor er noch einen Schritt vorwärts wankte, um sie noch intensiver betrachten zu können. Es ließ in gespalten zurück, unfähig zu entscheiden, wie er das jetzt finden sollte. Da war nichts mehr, was an eine Schlange erinnerte. Dunkle, irgendwie müde dreinblickende Augen - nichts weiter und sie machten einen abgestumpften, fast schon verhärteten Anschein.

Schrecklicherweise machte sein weiteres Gesicht einen gar menschlichen Eindruck. Was war passiert? Auf seinem Kopf befanden sich dunkle Haarstoppel. Seine Nase war von fein geschnittenen Gesichtszügen umgeben. So gutaussehend wie er war, hatte er wieder große Ähnlichkeit zu seinem verhassten Vater. Diesmal konnte er es gar nicht verleugnen. Er war gealtert und glich jetzt seinem Vater zum Zeitpunkt, als er ihn zum ersten und letzten Mal persönlich gegenüberstand. Es machte ihn zornig, hatte er doch so mühevoll versucht, dieses Erscheinungsbild abzulegen.

Begierig zog er sich das Nachthemd über den Kopf und ignorierte den Schmerz, der durch die energische Bewegung verursacht wurde. Seine Brust war frei von Wunden. Sein Rücken dagegen schien fast vollständig bedeckt davon zu sein. Seine rechte Schulter sah am schlimmsten aus. Statt mehrerer dunkelroter-brauner Tupfen wies sie einen großen schwarzen Fleck auf und teilweise fehlte sogar Gewebe. Erprobend hob er den rechten Arm und stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass er Probleme hatte, die Hand auf Höhe seines Kopfes zu heben und dort zu halten. Das würde den Umgang mit einem Zauberstab doch merklich erschweren.

Im Gesamturteil sah er aus wie ein Mann, Anfang vierzig, der eine Explosion aus der Nähe betrachtet hatte. Oder der im Krieg von Bombensplitter getroffen worden war. Immer wieder fand er kleine, runde Brandwunden.

„Ach Fuck! Ich hatte nicht erwartet, Sie so vorzufinden. Man hatte mir gesagt, ich könne Sie nun besuchen." Ein junger Mann, sehr viel jünger als er, betrat das Zimmer. Er war hochgewachsen, mit kräftiger Statur und haselnussbraunen Haar und trug eine Polizeiuniform sowie einen Gürtel mit Schusswaffe. „Entschuldigen Sie. Mein Name ist Kommissar Mladenov", sprach der mit deutlichem russischem Akzent.

„Worüber wollen Sie mit mir sprechen?", knurrte er Mladenov entgegen. Ihm schwante Böses.

„Ich haben Fragen zu Ihren Verletzungen und muss Ihre Identität feststellen, Mister. Es wurde bei Ihnen kein Ausweis gefunden." Dies fand er verständlich, er hatte ja nie einen besessen.

„Ach ja… Ich heiße _Jon_. Jon Nimon." Er hatte sich auf die Schnelle für den wahrscheinlich am weitesten verbreiteten Namen entschieden. „Wir können uns an den Tisch setzen und uns unterhalten", bot er scheinbar bereitwillig an und begann zum Tisch zu humpeln, welcher am Fenster stand.

„Soll ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Sie müssen mir nicht helfen", knurrte er nochmals und humpelte weiter voran.

Der Kommissar wartete geduldig. Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster hinein und erhitzte den Raum erhitzt. „Ziemlich heiß hier drinnen." Die Uniform, die er trug, war aus einem dicken, polsterähnlichen Stoff geschnitten. Beherzt zog er seine Jacke aus und hing sie über seinen Stuhl.

Voldemort traute seinen Augen nicht. Denn da, in der Innenjackentasche der Muggeluniform ragte ein Zauberstab heraus. Der Kommissar ein Zauberer? Ein Zauberer, der unter Muggeln lebte? Einer Muggelberufstätigkeit nachging? War das noch Zufall? Er wäre naiv, wenn er das glauben würde. Die Angreifer im schwarzen Laboratorium hatten Muggelwaffen in der Hand gehabt und nach ihm gejagt. Irgendjemand konnte ihm von einem Ort zu einem anderen schicken. Er wäre töricht, wenn er eine solche Verbindung nicht vorsichtshalber annehmen und mit einkalkulieren würde.

„Vielleicht habe ich mich selbst überschätzt", klagte Voldemort und um dies zu unterstreichen, vollführte er kümmerliche Bewegungen.

Der Polizist kam ihm mit einem leisen Seufzen zur Hilfe. Kaum hatte er sich ihm bis auf einen Schritt genähert, griff Voldemort mit einer schnellen Bewegung an den Gürtel seines Gegenübers, nutzte dessen Ahnungslosigkeit und zog die Pistole. Mit einem lauten Klick entsicherte er die Waffe und hielt sie auf seinen Gegner.

„Eine Bewegung - ich drück ab." Sein Arm zitterte, er konnte ihn aufgrund seiner Verletzungen an der Schulter nicht in gerade Linie ausstrecken.

Kommissar Mladenov erstarrte für einen Augenblick. „Es macht Sie gerade sehr verdächtig", keuchte er und hob seine Hände vor die Brust.

„Ruhe!", zischte er ihn an. Langsam drängte er seinen Gefangenen rückwärts an die Wand und angelte schwankend mit seiner freien, linken Hand den Zauberstab. Er sah wie Mladenov ein Licht aufging und blass wurde. Seine malträtierten Hände zitterten und er musste Zauberstab und Pistole sehr verkrüppelt halten.

„ _Crucio_!" Mit links sprach er den Spruch.

Entsetzt schloss Mladenov die Augen. Er wusste, was ihm blühte.

Doch beide packte die Verwunderung, als nichts geschah.

„Heilige Scheiße!" Sein Bettnachbar war zurückgekehrt. Dann traf ihn ein Buch auf den Hinterkopf, gefolgt von einem muskulösen Körper, der seinen mit Leichtigkeit zu Boden stürzte. Die Pistole fiel ihm aus der Hand und schlitterte davon. Voldemort bedachte am Boden gepresst von einem massigen Körper seinen Gegner mit allen möglichen Flüchen, mit und ohne Zauberstab, doch nichts erzielte einen Effekt.

Kommissar Mladenov fischte die Pistole auf. Er atmete heftig und sah verwirrt und erleichtert aus. Nachdem er sich einige Sekunden gesammelt hatte, sprach er: „Scheiße. Ich werde Sie wohl verlegen lassen müssen. Und ans Bett werde ich Sie auch fixieren, Bastard."

„Was ist bloß in dich gefahren?", murmelte jemand.

Warum bloß - verdammt - hatte er nicht versucht, die Charme-Karte auszuspielen? Warum hatte er in seinem ärmlichen Zustand auf Gewalt gesetzt? Die Umstände haben sich geändert. Er musste es auch tun.


	7. Das Gegenteil von Gut

„Tut mir leid, dass ich das jetzt so unverhohlen ausspreche, aber es ist dringend notwendig. Du brauchst eine Dusche. Unbedingt", sagte sie. Ihre Nase kräuselte sich, doch ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. Sie war wie ausgewechselt, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Draco erinnerte sich mit Schaudern an die Schlacht von Hogwarts und an ihr unaufhörliches Weinen. An die Verwundung ihrer Schwester. An ihren grimmigen Vater.

„Wie geht es Daphne?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme, mit sich ringend, darüber ob er die Antwort wirklich wissen wollte. Wenn er besser aufgepasst hätte, dann müsste er sich diese Frage gar nicht stellen. Greyback war aus der Richtung herangesprungen, in die er in diesem Moment geblickt hatte. Er hätte ihn sehen müssen. Das hatte er aber nicht. Er hätte sie verteidigen können. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie er das hatte zulassen können. Doch er war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen.

Wie hatte Crabbe das Dämonenfeuer entzünden können? Im Unterricht hatten sie einen solchen Zauber nicht mal bei den Carrows gelernt. Er hatte ihn in all den Jahren nie mit einem Buch in der Hand gesehen, was nicht für die Hausaufgaben bestimmt gewesen war.

Astoria zuckte mit ihren zarten Schultern. „ _Vater_ war schnell bei Seite." Das Wort Vater sprach sie mit Zähneknirschen. Sie ließ sich weder Erleichterung noch Sorge anmerken. Eher schien sie sich zu schämen.

Sie waren ein paar Treppen hoch und einen langen Flur entlanggelaufen. Alle Türen sagen gleich aus. Um sich zu verirren, musste er eine Sekunde nicht aufmerksam sein. Astoria öffnete eine Tür. Der Raum dahinter sah aus wie ein in Windeseile eingerichtetes Hotelzimmer. Sie lehnte sich neben das Fenster, deutete ihm näher zu kommen und flüsterte: „Daphne geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut, aber sie ist noch nicht aufgewacht. Alle sagen, dass es ihr gut geht. Ich weiß es nicht, ich kann es nicht einschätzen." Draco versuchte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hat, herunterzuschlucken. Es wollte handeln, selbst nach ihr sehen. Doch er hatte keinerlei medizinische Fachkenntnisse. Aus einem Besuch an ihrem Krankenbett würde er keine Erkenntnisse ziehen können. Wie sollte er merken, dass es ihr gut ging. Das stand ja niemanden auf der Stirn geschrieben. Sowieso war es fraglich, ob er sie aufsuchen könnte.

„Warum seid ihr zur Schlacht zurückgekehrt? Gekämpft habt ihr beide ja nicht. Daphne wollte nicht und du bist erst fünfzehn."

Sie schürzte die Lippen, zögerte einen Moment lang. „Ich bin zurückgekommen, weil ich dich sehen wollte und ich musste es auch. Gewissermaßen."

Draco schüttelte es bei dieser Aussage. Sie hatte ihr Leben für nichts und wieder nichts in Gefahr gebracht. Er bemerkte, dass seine Ablehnung auch an Astoria nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen ist, doch es war ihm egal. Im letzten Jahr, bei ihren spätabendlichen Gesprächen hatte sie einen gescheiten Eindruck gemacht. Sie war eloquent, hatte immer die richtigen Worte gefunden. Er hatte sie und ihre schnelle Auffassungsgabe gemocht. Aber das war nicht sie. Dieses Mädchen war im Inneren noch ein Kind. Mit ihr zu sprechen, fühlte sie an, als würde ihm jemand einen Klotz ans Bein binden. Jedoch er konnte sie nicht zurückweisen, nicht jetzt, wo sie mehr zu wissen schien als er.

„Wo bin ich hier gelandet?", fragte er sie aus.

Sie blickte sich nochmals um, als wolle sie sich vergewissern, dass sie nicht belauscht wurden. „Ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau. Mein Vater nennt es _Hauptquartier_."

„Hauptquartier wovon?" Irgendetwas musste sie ihm doch mitteilen können.

„Von verrückten Wissenschaftlern, an den mein Vater einen Narren gefressen hat."

Das musste ein Schmerz sein! Er konnte sie nicht daran erinnern, dass er je gehört hatte, wie einen Witz riss. „Das klingt nicht gut.", stieß er aus. Wo war er hineingeraten?

„Nein", hauchte sie.

Draco trat näher an sie heran und flüsterte ebenfalls. „Wieso hat dein Vater mich entführt?" Astoria schwieg und brauchte auffällig lange, um sich eine akzeptable Antwort zurechtzulegen. „Komm, lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen.", polterte er ungeduldig und konnte sich nicht gegen den schleichenden Verdacht wehren, dass sie sich bewusst dumm stellte. Sie war nie eine Plaudertasche gewesen. Das war keinem Slytherinschüler zu eigen. Doch sie war nicht auf den Mund gefallen und hatte Informationen sonst nicht so zimperlich herausgegeben.

„Hey- ich muss gar nichts. Hör' sofort auf, scheiße zu mir zu sein!", echauffierte sie sich. Er stöhnte innerlich.

„Es tut mir leid.", krächzte er und konnte es nicht fassen. Jetzt entschuldigte er sich sogar bei ihr. Sie hatte ihm dieses Dilemma doch erst eingebrockt! Wenn sie ihn nicht während der Schlacht aufgehalten hätte, wäre er nicht direkt in die Arme des alten Greengrass gelaufen. In die Arme ihres Vaters wohlgemerkt. In dieser Familie war etwas gewaltig faul. „Ich wurde entführt, Astoria. Kannst du meine Lage nachvollziehen?", grollte er weiter und konnte sich zwischen Vorwurf und Nachsichtigkeit nicht entscheiden.

Sie schnaubte erneut. „Nur weil ich seine Tochter bin, wurde ich nicht entführt?"

„Du bist hier so seelenruhig herumgelaufen! Ich nicht den Eindruck, dass du hier unfreiwillig bist!"

Nun seufzte sie. „Du kannst beruhigt sein. Du bist kein Gefangener, das kann ich dir sagen."

Draco lachte auf, so recht traute er seinen Ohren nicht. „Also kann ich gehen, wohin ich möchte?"

Sie zuckte wieder mit ihren Schultern. „Du bist kein normaler Gefangener." Er grummelte, das konnte nicht wahr sein.

Sie tigerte durch das Zimmer. „Ich erzähl dir alles. Alles, was ich weiß, was leider gar nicht so viel ist, wie du es erwartest. Mein Vater-", sie musste sich überwinden, um weiter zu sprechen, „mein Vater ist einer geheimen Organisation von Wissenschaftlern und - das mag jetzt zuerst wahnsinnig klingen - Muggel-Interessierten beigetreten. Er spricht nicht viel drüber und und was er erzählt ist, gelinde gesagt, _bemerkenswert_. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange das schon geht. Ich war genauso geschockt wie du, als ich das herausgefunden habe."

 _Eine geheime Organisation, toll, damit hatte er Erfahrung_ , dachte er gänzlich unerschrocken im ersten Moment. Muggel erforschen oder so, das war schräg. „Seit wann weißt du davon?"

„Seit den Weihnachtsferien."

Nach diesem hatte sich Astoria ein wenig komisch verhalten. Sie war eigenbrötlerischer geworden, hatte seltener mit ihm gesprochen und war eher ihre eigenen Wege gegangen.

„Und wie hast du das herausgefunden?"

„Er hat es mir erzählt, weil er wollte, dass ich Kontakt zu dir aufnehme." Nun war die Verbindung glasklar. „Die ganzen Ferien lang versucht, mich über dich auszufragen." Astoria wurde auf einmal wieder unruhig, sogar noch schlimmer als zuvor. Sie begann einige Schritte hin und her zu laufen, scheinbar ihren Gedanken nachhängend, um dann abrupt innezuhalten und ihn forschend anzusehen. Er hätte schon beinahe „Was?" geknurrt, als sie scheu fragte: „Warum bist du eigentlich in Hogwarts geblieben?"

Ihm klappte der Mund auf.

„Ich meine die Frage ernst. Warum hast du dich nicht geweigert, für die Todesser zu kämpfen?" Sie sah ihn durchdringend an, als könnte sie allein daran erkennen, was ihn dazu bewegt hatte. Dass sie bei ihm auf blankes Unverständnis stoß, schien sie zu beleidigen. „Ich weiß, du willst jetzt sagen, du hattest keine Wahl. Aber man hat immer eine Wahl, oder? Du hättest auch nicht folgen, du hättest fliehen können, als der Kampf begann."

„Ich hatte keine Wahl", sagte Draco eher zu sich selbst als zu ihr. „Die Chance, dass der dunkle Lord gewinnt, war hoch. Ich hätte alles verloren, wäre ich geflohen." Bevor Astoria den Mund aufmachen konnte, um etwas zu erwidern, realisierte er, dass da noch mehr war. Er sprach denkend: „Und wohin hätte eine Flucht geführt? Ich wäre allein gewesen. Verfolgt wahrscheinlich. Der dunkle Lord findet jeden Deserteur. Mein Vater hätte mich nie wieder angeblickt. Der Name Malfoy wäre beschmutzt gewesen."

„Beschmutzt? Du übertreibst", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Überhaupt nicht", verteidigte er sich. „Alle Reinblutfamilien sind in den Reihen der Todesser organisiert. Die die es nicht sind, sind Blutsverräter. Ich bin ein Reinblut, ein Slytherin bin ich auch. Ich wollten den Erwartungen, die an mich gestellt wurden, gerecht werden." Für ihn beinhaltete dies ein Stück Selbsterkenntnis. Sie schwieg darauf, ihr fehlten wohl die Worte. Draco zweifelte plötzlich. Klang es nicht ein wenig selbstgerecht? Schob er tatsächlich die Schuld von sich weg? „Ich werde jetzt duschen, wie du es mir empfohlen hast", murmelte er, nicht gewillt, weiter über seine Familienverhältnisse oder sich nachzudenken.

Sie wies ihm die Tür zum Bad. Handtücher und frische Sachen, die seine Größe haben könnten, waren schon bereitgelegt. Er wollte gerade die Tür schließen, als Astoria ihn aufhielt.

„Meine Familie ist reinblütig und wir sind keine Todesser."

„Deine Familie ist die Ausnahme. Ihr habt euch freikaufen können", spukte er ihr entgegen. „Aber anscheinend seid ihr ja kein Stück besser mit eurem geheimen Bund aus verrückten Muggelwissenschaftlern." Sie verzog gequält ihr Gesicht zu einer zerbrechlichen Grimasse und er wusste augenblicklich, dass er zu hart mit ihr umgegangen war. „So war das nicht gemeint", nuschelte er und drehte sich zum Spiegel, der über den Waschbecken hing, um sie nicht anblicken zu müssen.

Sie schluchzte. „Meine Mutter wurde von Todessern ermordet. Vater hatte sich geweigert, du-weißt-schon-wen finanziell zu unterstützen. Nach ihrem Tod hat er angefangen, Geld zu transferieren."

Er hatte dies nicht gewusst. Daphne hatte es nie erwähnt und mit Astoria hatte er bis vor allzu langer Zeit nicht viel zu tun gehabt. Erst in seinem siebten Schuljahr hatte sie den Kontakt zu ihm gesucht. Zabini hatte ihn damit geneckt, dass sie ihm schon ewig schmachtende Blicke zugeworfen hätte. Mit dem dunklen Lord in seinem Elternhaus war ihm eigentlich nicht danach gewesen, einem Mädchen seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Nun flossen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht, er konnte es im Spiegel erkennen.

„Ist das die Entscheidungsfreiheit, die du mir gerade schmackhaft machen wolltest?", fragte er zynisch. Er hatte sie mit ihren eigenen Worten geschlagen. Dem Gespräch lag eine seltsame Art von Komik inne. Sie lachte nicht. Natürlich lachte sie nicht. Sie war nicht so kaltherzig wie er.

„Wenigstens hatte mein Vater gut gemeinte Absichten", greinte sie. „Und die hat er auch jetzt. Dieser Bund könnte die wissenschaftlichen Errungenschaften der Muggel in die Zaubererwelt transportieren."

„Deine Mutter ist gestorben. Das Gegenteil von Gut ist Gut-gemeint", knurrte er. Als er sah, wie sich ihr Weinen verstärkte, fügte hinzu: „Das tut mir leid." Wie es seiner Mutter wohl ging? „Und von Organisationen habe ich genug. Ich möchte nicht in zwei Organisationen gleichzeitig sein."

Astoria trat näher zu ihm, umarmte ihn von hinten und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schultern. „Das ist schade. Sie verfolgen ein gutes Ziel, wenn man meinen Vater glauben mag."

„Das sagt jeder Verbrecher über sich selbst."

„Schon, aber vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du erst einmal so tust, als würdest du mit an Bord sein." Sie trat heran und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Du bist mir wichtig, Draco. Ich hoffe, du weißt das auch noch."

„Du mir auch. Erzählst du noch mehr?", fragte er.

Sie überlegte kurz und es folgte ein leichtes Achselzucken. „Ich weiß nicht mehr."

„Warum ausgerechnet ich?" Er hatte schlagartig das Bedürfnis aus den stinkenden Sachen rauszukommen und den Schmutz wegzuspülen. Es wunderte ihn, dass Astoria trotzdem die Nähe zu ihm suchte. Eigentlich war sie jemand, der ihn in einem solchen Zustand nur mit einer Kneifzange anfassen würde. Er öffnete den Wasserhahn und hörte für einige Sekunden nachdenkend dem fließenden Wasser zu.

„Du bist der Beste. Ach, dusch' erstmal. Ich warte im Nebenzimmer, keine Eile." Sie drückte ihn ein letztes Mal fest an sich, ließ dann los und ging aus dem Bad. Er schloss hinter ihr ab.

Weil er sie nicht zu lang warten lassen wollte, beeilte er sich. Trotzdem war das Bad voller Dampf. Mit einem Gefühl von Frische und Ruhe, wie er es nicht von sich erwartet hätte, trat er wieder ins andere Zimmer. Als er sich umblickte, fand er Astoria nicht. Doch sie hatte eine kleine Notiz hinterlassen.

_Musste weg. Mach's dir bequem, schau dich ruhig um._

_A._

Er ärgerte ihn, hatte sie doch versprochen, zu warten. Es war kein ausdrückliches Versprechen gewesen, eher ein lockeres Dahinsagen. Anscheinend für sie Grund genug, nur eine Notiz zu hinterlassen. Aber eigentlich war es ihm egal. Das Gespräch mit ihr hatte an seinen Nerven gezerrt. Jetzt, da sie weg war, fiel ihm erst auf, dass es ihn ein wenig überfordert hatte. Für nichts und ein bisschen an Informationen.

Er begann sich im Zimmer umzusehen. Es sah doch nicht aus wie ein Hotelzimmer. Die Schränke waren voller Gegenstände. Hatte man dies so eingerichtet, weil man ausgegangen war, dass ihn diese Dinge interessieren würden? Sein Blick flog über die Bücher. Muggelliteratur größtenteils. Vereinzelt standen welche dazwischen, die er kannte und die von mehr oder weniger bekannten Zauberern oder Hexen geschrieben worden waren.

Ein paar Schritte weiter stand eine Kommode und als er eine der Schubladen öffnete, war diese voller weißer Papierstapel. Die Blätter waren mit Heftklammer oder metallische Zwicken, gebunden. Er nahm eins in die Hand und las: _Bedienungsanleitung._

Er war bei irgendwelchen Muggelspinnern gelandet. Oder Muggelfreunden, wie sie sich selbst schimpften. Alle Schubladen beinhalteten dasselbe. Bedienungsanleitungen, Handbücher, Einweisungen, Konstruktionspläne und Akten. Allesamt über technische Erfindungen der Muggel. Über wissenschaftliche Erkenntnisse, die die Muggel gemacht haben. Über Studien. Über Haushaltsgeräte, über Gesetze. Alles haarklein recherchiert und einsortiert. Genervt, gelangweilt und er gab es nicht gern zu, ein wenig beeindruckt schob er die Schubladen zu. Draco war nicht so anmaßend zu denken, dass es nicht bedeutsam war, was die Muggel da trieben. Jedoch war es für ihn nicht interessant. Es hatte keine Auswirkung auf sein Leben. Es hatte kein Nutzen für die magische Gesellschaft.

Er lief zum Fenster. Hochhäuser türmten sich auf. Asphaltierte Straßen schlängelten sich durch das Durcheinander der Stadt. Draco sah Autos und andere Verkehrsmittel, Ampeln und flackernde Lichter. Er war wohl in einer Muggelstadt gelandet.


	8. Ein Sucher und Finder

**Kapitel 8 - Ein Sucher und Finder**

Um Gottes willen, wie hatten sie so vergesslich seien können? Wieso hatte niemand - weder Harry, noch Ron, noch sie daran gedacht, nach dem monströsen Haustier Voldemorts zu sehen. In der Hütte hatte alles schnell gehen müssen, weil Snapes Leben hatte davon abgehangen hatte. Dies machte sie sich nicht zum Vorwurf. Doch sie erinnerte sich, beim Laufen zu sich selbst gesagt zu haben, dass sie dorthin zurückkehren und die Schlange untersuchen würde. Als sie Nagini in der heulenden Hütte zurückgelassen hatten, hatte das Tier tot ausgesehen. Daher hatte Hermine keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwendet und die Obduktion nicht an erster Stelle auf die Prioritätenliste gesetzt. Ein Fehler wie er im Buche steht.

Voldemort hatte sechs Horkruxe erschaffen wollen. Sein Tagebuch, den Ring der Gaunts, das Medaillon Slytherins, der Kelch von Helga Hufflepuff und das Diadem von Rowena Rawenclaw – fünf an der Zahl hatten sie aufgespürt und zerstört. Ein letztes fehlte. Er hatte für die Behältnisse seiner Seele Gegenstände mit hoher Symbolkraft ausgewählt. Warum nicht eins welches ihm lieb und teuer war? Es war lebendig und dies stellte ein Risiko dar. Doch er hatte sich im Glauben befunden, immer noch fünf andere, fünf leblos Horkruxe zu haben. Die Schlange sollte es also sein.

Für die Zerstörung eines solch schwarz-magischen Artefakts musste eine Magie angewandt werden, die den Behälter auf unumkehrbarer Weise zerstört. Sie musste genauso gewaltig sein, wie die, die man benötigt, um einen Horkurx herzustellen. Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen. Warum hatte sie nicht eher daran gedacht, nach der Schlange zu sehen? Nun war sie verschwunden!

Hermine war augenblicklich nach Hogwarts aufgebrochen, um sie zu holen. Doch in der heulenden Hütte hatte sie keine Spur von dem Tier entdeckt. Alles andere war unverändert geblieben, nur die Schlange fehlte. Sie musste, nachdem sie unter den herabstürzenden Balken begraben worden ist, noch gelebt haben. Da sie ein Horkrux war, was das plausibel. Sie muss davon geglitten sein. Sie hatte sehr malträtiert ausgesehen - war sie überhaupt in der Lage gewesen, sich fortzubewegen? Wann war eine Schlange so verletzt, dass sie nicht mehr schlängeln konnte?

„Hermine! Hermine!"

Als sie sich umdrehte, stand Alicia vor ihr. Ihre ehemalige Mitschülerin strahlte sie an und es war ehrliche Freude. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie sie hier antreffen würde können.

Hermine begrüßte sie knapp und wollte weiter in die von ihr angesteuerte Richtung laufen. Sie hatte schon ein paar Schritte hinter sich gebracht, als Alicia sie erneut aufhielt. „Hey - warte doch! Ich möchte wissen, wie es dir geht."

„Mir geht es gut. Ich hoffe dir auch."

Alicia war über ihr kurz angebundenes Auftreten keines Falls verärgert. „Mir geht es auch gut. Ich bin seit gestern wieder hier und helfe beim Wiederaufbau", erzählte sie mit Stolz.

Hermine konnte nicht anders und musterte sie verstohlen. Sie sah nicht aus, als hätte sie gearbeitet. Das Haar saß perfekt, keine Strähne hatte sich verirrt. Ihre Hände waren nicht schmutzig. Sie sah ausgeruht und nicht frustriert aus. Eigentlich sollte sie sich freuen, dass sie sie nicht als komplettes Wrack antraf. Ihr Gegenüber hielt kurz inne und blickte irritiert zurück.

„Das freut mich. Ich werde wohl in den nächsten Tagen herkommen und mithelfen", flötete Hermine.

Alicia runzelte die Stirn. „Ist was passiert? Wenn du noch wegen unserer letzten Begegnung sauer bist, ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Ich war nicht ich selbst."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und wich dem fragenden Blick aus. „Nein, ich habe es dir nicht krummgenommen. Du hattest jedes Recht dazu, mir die Schranken zu weisen."

„Nein!"

Ihr wurde mit einer Heftigkeit widersprochen, die sie nicht erwartet hatte. „Wenn wir Snape nicht geholfen hätten, obwohl er ein Todesser ist, wären wir nicht besser gewesen als unsere Feinde. Du hattest das damals erkannt und ich erst jetzt."

Sie hatte die Gryffindor als ein junge Frau kennengelernt, die nicht gern zugab, wenn sie sich im Ton vergriffen hatte. Gerade deswegen war Hermine ihr dankbar für die Ehrlichkeit. Sie lächelte. „Danke für deine Nachsicht."

„Aber was ist nun wirklich dein Problem? Du bist so abwesend heute." Alicia hatte sie diesmal durchschaut.

Einige Sekunden suchte sie fieberhaft nach einer glaubhaften Ausrede. Dann entschied sie sich für die halbe Wahrheit. „Ich war gerade in der heulenden Hütte und habe nachgesehen, ob ich die Überreste von Voldemorts Schlange finde." Beide verzogen bei der Vorstellung ihr Gesicht. „Ich habe sie aber nicht gefunden."

„Ist das schlimm?"

Von den Horkruxen wollte sie jetzt nicht anfangen, dann würde sie noch bis zu den Abendstunden hier stehen. „Es hat mich interessiert." Es war ihr mittlerweile egal, was andere von ihr dachten. Sie rettete Todesser und sucht nach Schlangen, so lang und so oft, wie sie das für richtig hielt.

Alicia fragte nicht nach. Sie schien tatsächlich von dem Thema abgeschreckt zu sein. Nun standen sie sich gegenüber und keine wusste, was man als nächstes sagen oder wie man sich formvollendet aus dieser Situation entschuldigen könne.

„Ich gehe dann mal. Es war wirklich schön, dich gesehen zu haben", verabschiedete sich Hermine schließlich. „Entschuldige, dass ich so unwirsch bin."

Alicia lächelte und strahlte wieder. „Kein Problem. Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Poppy besuchen." Sie setzte ihren Weg fort.

„Snape ist übrigens immer noch nicht aus dem Koma erwacht, aber er scheint über den Berg zu sein", wurde ihr hinterhergerufen. Diese Beiläufigkeit versetzte ihr einen Stich.

Nachdenklich schritt sie die Treppen zum Krankenflügel hinauf. Sie wollte Poppy nach dem Stand ihrer Vorräte fragen und zugleich die Chance nutzen, um sich die Zerstörung von Hogwarts durch die Schlacht genauer anzusehen. Es war für sie ungewöhnlich, hier nur so wenige Menschen zu sehen. Die Schüler waren zu ihren Eltern nach Hause geschickt worden.

Die Gefallenen mussten beerdigt werden. Da Dementoren und Werwölfe durch England umherschweiften, war es von Vorteil, alle Zauberer und Hexen dezentral unterzubringen. Muggel waren so wenigstens in der Nähe von magischen Siedlungen geschützt. Minerva, Aberforth und Hagrid beschäftigten sich gemeinsam mit ein paar Auroren und Ministeriumsangestellten damit, wie man die marodierenden magischen Geschöpfe wieder ihre Grenzen aufweisen und Personen schützen könnte. Remus sollte in Verhandlungen mit den Werwölfen treten und war deshalb heute Morgen abgereist. Kingsley, Harry und Ron planten währenddessen die Rückeroberung des Ministeriums. Arthur versuchte die Situation dem Premierminister der Muggel zu schildern und mit ihm eine Lösung auszuarbeiten.

Der Krankenflügel war verlassen und Poppy nicht aufzufinden. Eine Woche war die Schlacht schon her und sie schien alle Verletzten soweit gesund gepflegt zu haben, um sie entlassen zu können. Snape lag unverändert im Koma. Hermine hatte jeden zweiten Tag kurz nach ihm gesehen. Er war stabil, doch das Gift hatte Schäden in seinem Körper hinterlassen, die Poppy nicht einschätzen konnten. Sein Bett hatte zuerst in der hintersten Ecke gestanden. Als dieser allmählich leerer wurde, hatten sie ihn in eine der mittleren Reihen verlegt, sodass der Weg vom Eingang aus nicht allzu weit war. Durch Wandschirme war er vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt.

Sie bog hinter den Wandschirm und sah, dass sie nicht wie erwartet mit Snape allein war. Lucius Malfoy hatte sich auf den Stuhl, der neben dem Krankenbett platziert war, niedergelassen. Er saß zum Kranken gebeugt. Eine Hand stützte seine Stirn. Er schaute zu ihr hoch.

Überrascht richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. „Was haben Sie mit Poppy gemacht?"

Er stöhnte. „Nichts. Sie war nicht da, als ich kam", sagte er seelenruhig und machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. „Sie können den Zauberstab runternehmen. Ich möchte nicht gegen Sie zu kämpfen, Miss Granger", murmelte er müde. „Sonst wäre ich schon unlängst aufgesprungen."

Sie schnaubte. „Als ob ich dem Wort eines Todessers Glauben schenken könnte."

„Ich wollte lediglich einem Freund einen Besuch abstatten."

„ _Expelliarmus_!" Sein Stab wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen und meterweit weggeschleudert. „Jetzt können wir reden", knurrte sie.

„Oh, ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Geduld", sagte er und war sich nicht zu fein, um zu spotten.

„Warum sind Sie hier?",verhörte ihn Hermine. Was trieb einen Todesser so unbedacht wieder nach Hogwarts? Malfoy sah aus, als hätte er in den letzten Nächten kein Auge zugetan. Seine Kleidung war zerknittert. Seine langen Haare waren struppig. Er war eher leger und nicht edel gekleidet, wie er es sonst zu tun pflegte. Dunkle Augenringe stachen aus seinem blassen, aristokratischen Gesicht hervor. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen und so blutleer, dass er einen Schönheitswettbewerb gegen einen Inferi verlieren würde.

„Ich wollte einen alten Freund besuchen, der verletzt worden ist", antwortete er, eher zu sich selbst als zu ihr.

„Er liegt im Koma."

„Das sehe ich", zischte er. Er schloss kurz die Augen, atmete durch und schien sich einen Ruck zu geben. „Natürlich wollte ich auch ein paar Informationen sammeln. Ich suche meinen Sohn."

„Draco?", echote sie, obwohl ihr sein Verschwinden schon bekannt war. Sie hatte jedoch nicht mit der Offenheit des Todessers gerechnet.

„Ich habe nur _einen_ Sohn", sagte er pikiert.

Hermine ignorierte seine Sticheleien, die nicht mehr so scharfzüngig wie früher waren. Er wollte sie nur kirre machen, sodass sie einen Fehler beging. Darauf fiel sie nicht herein. Besonders nicht, wenn er es so halbherzig versuchte. „Ich habe seit der Schlacht nichts über seinen Aufenthaltsort gehört", teilte sie ihm mit. Es musste schrecklich sein, nicht zu wissen, wo sein Kind ist. Sie konnte sie in ihn hineinversetzen, ihr ging es ähnlich mit ihren Eltern.

Malfoy kniff die Augen zusammen. „Der Orden hat ihn also nicht entführt." Es war eine Frage, getarnt als Aussage.

Sie lachte und es war eindeutig, dass sie ihn für diese Frage auslachte. „Was sollte der Orden mit Draco anfangen?" Sie ließ es klingen, als wäre dies der unnützeste Gegenstand, den man auf eine Anrichte stellen konnte. „Sie haben hier also nach Draco gesucht?"

Er nickte und stützte wieder seine Stirn auf eine Hand. „Ist nicht der schlechteste Ansatz."

„Wenn Sie nichts im Schilde führen, dann werden Sie ja nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich Ihre Taschen durchsuche." Mit Malfoy weiter zu reden, hielt sie für sinnlos. Jedwedes Interesse ihrerseits würde nur seine herablassende Art und Weise fördern. Er würde sich schon selbst zu helfen wissen.

„Ich habe was dagegen, aber ich werde mich wahrscheinlich nicht dagegen wehren können", brummte er und die altbekannte Arroganz und eine neu gewonnene Gleichgültigkeit lag in seiner Stimme. Er stand auf und streckte die Arme seitwärts. Ein wenig verwirrt begann sie seinen Körper abzutasten. Sie wollte sich nicht zu viele Gedanken um seinen offensichtlich schlechten psychischen Zustand machen. Dies würde nur ihre Unsicherheit verstärken und ihm in die Hände spielen. Unter seinem strengen Blick fuhr ihre Hand über seine Kleidung und sie ertastete, dass er etwas in der Manteltasche trug.

„Was ist das? Ein Sack voller Galleonen?", fragte sie und betrachtete den Beutel, den sie ihm aus dem Mantel gezogen hatte. Er war faustgroß und aus grünem Samt geschneidert.

Malfoy zog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Ich nehme Ihnen die Erkenntnis vorweg - das ist das Haustier des dunklen Lords. Ich habe es eingesammelt, beziehungsweise, das was von ihm übriggeblieben ist. Ein denkwürdiges Szenario, die heuldende Hütte zerstört und im Schutt lag die Schlange. Ich schenke es Ihnen als Dank für ihre Offenheit und dafür, dass sie mich unbehelligt entweichen lassen werden."

Sie starrte ihn an - unsicher, was gerade passierte. Kooperierte Malfoy mit ihr? War das so etwas wie ein ungefragter Kompromissvorschlag? Wusste er, was er seinem Lord da antut? Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, dies näher zu beleuchten… Ihre Finger zerrten an den Riemen des Beutels.

„Seien sie vorsichtig!", stieß Malfoy abrupt aus. Gerade als sie dachte, er würde ihr den Beutel wieder aus der Hand reißen, beschwichtigte er seine vorherigen Worte: „Ich habe die Schlange zwar verkleinert, aber eventuell können sie sich trotzdem an den Zähnen verletzen, die wahrscheinlich immer noch Gift enthalten. Sie enden wie Severus, wenn sie sich daran pieksen."

Sie lugte hinein und konnte Schlangenschuppen schimmern sehen. Doch so verkleinert und im Dunkel des Beutels hätte es auch Murmeln sein können. Sie verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen, um den Inhalt besser erkennen zu können.

Die Türen zum Krankenflügel wurden geräuschvoll aufgeschlagen. Zaghafte Schritte schallten durch den Raum. Sie liefen auf sie zu. Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Wer auch immer eingetreten war, er würde gleich das Hindernis des Wandschirms überwunden haben. Dann würde er sie mit Malfoy sehen. Ihr war unwohl bei diesem Gedanken. Sie würde die Situation nicht glaubhaft erklären können. Noch bevor sie ihre Optionen abwägen konnte, war dieser aufgesprungen. Mit zauberstabloser Magie und einem geflüsterten Wort hatte er sich desillusioniert. Mit Unbehagen registrierte sie, dass Sekundenbruchteile später sich sein Zauberstab ebenfalls in Luft auflöste.

Zögerlich steckte Hermine den Beutel in ihre Jackentasche. Dass er ihn ihr ohne Meutern überließ, sprach Bände. Da konnte nicht drin sein, was er behauptet hatte. Es ergab nur Sinn, wenn er der Schlange keine Bedeutung beimessen würde, doch das wäre unlogisch und würde allem widersprechen, was sie über ihn wusste. Das Tier hatte zuletzt seinen Herren auf Schritt und Tritt begleitet. Es war wichtig gewesen für Voldemort. War Malfoy diesem gegenüber nicht mehr loyal?

„Oh. Hallo Hermine." Poppy stand vor ihr und lächelte sie dezent an.

Sie hörte auf, ihren Zauberstab zu umklammern, und steckte ihn weg. Die Heilerin störte sich nicht an ihrer Schreckhaftigkeit. Dies war ein normaler Zustand im Krieg. Die Menschen waren alle verängstigt, verstört und gereizt. Wer es nicht war, hatte nicht mehr alle Sinne beisammen.

„Sein Zustand hat sich gebessert - aber es sieht nicht so aus, als würde er bald aufwachen." Ihr Blick schweifte zum einzig belegten Krankenbett und dann in die Ferne. „Ich war heute in der Bibliothek, doch ich habe nichts gefunden, was mir bei der Heilung weiterhilft. Ich hätte schwören können, dass es da dieses Buch gab. In der Bibliothek des St. Mungos."

„Lassen sie dich da nicht rein?", fragte Hermine ein wenig empört.

Madame Pomfrey seufzte. „Sie lassen da niemanden mehr rein."

Sie stimmte mit ein. „Kingsley meinte schon, dass es da nichts mehr zu holen gibt. Es habe wohl ausgerechnet in der Bibliothek ein großes Feuer gewütet." Ein paar Momente noch schwiegen sie einander an. Der Gedanke, dass Malfoy unsichtbar hinter ihr stand, machte sie kirre. Dann ballte Hermine kämpferisch ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Komm, zeig mir deine Vorräte. Was brauen wir heute?" Sie wollte nicht sie allein lassen und hielt den Zauberstab griffbereit. Kurze Zeit später glaubt sie, das Schließen der Tür zu vernehmen.

„Was war das?" Poppy blickte sich um.

„Ich glaube, das kam von draußen." Sie zeigte zum Fenster und schaute alibimäßig hinaus. Sie versuchte, einen suchenden Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. Dann machten sie sich ans Brauen einfacher Tränke.


	9. Ein Blender und Blinder

_06\. Mai 1998, abends_

Er flohte nach Hause und kam er in einem dunklen Salon an. Die Sonne war untergegangen. Das gesamte Untergeschoss des stattlichen Herrenhauses war heute nicht beleuchtet. Flure und Zimmer muteten einsam und verlassen an. Staub hatte sich bereits auf den Anrichten gesammelt. Nachdem er am frühen Nachmittag die Ländereien von Hogwarts zu Fuß durchquert hatte, war er in die Nokturngasse appariert, um Borgin & Burkes ein Besuch abzustatten. Ihm war jedoch nicht nach einem Gespräch zu Mute gewesen. Weil Mister Burkes versuchte, Verkaufsverhandlungen für das ein oder andere Ausstellungsstück einzufädeln, war er nach nicht allzu langer Zeit wieder aufgebrochen. Die Enttäuschung hatte dem Ladeninhaber deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben gestanden, als Lucius eilig an die Kasse herantrat und ein Sümmchen Galleonen für einen kleinen, magisch verriegelbaren Käfig aushändigte. Wahrscheinlich hätte er den Kaufpreis drücken können, doch dafür hätte er sprechen müssen.

Leise schlich er aus dem Salon durch den dunklen Flur in die düstere Küche, bedacht darauf, keine unnötigen Geräusche zu erzeugen. Keinesfalls wollte er die Aufmerksamkeit von irgendjemanden auf sich ziehen. Der majestätische Tisch im Esszimmer war für eine Person eingedeckt. Vor wenigen Wochen noch hatten hier viele flüchtige Todesser gespeist. Narzissa schien bereits ohne ihn zu Abendbrot gegessen zu haben. Beim Anblick des erkalteten Essens knurrte sein Magen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er über den Mittag herum gehetzt war, unfähig, eine anständige Mahlzeit zu sich zu nehmen. Ein paar Bissen und er würde wieder gesättigt sein. In den letzten Tagen hatte er kaum etwas herunterbekommen. Er wusste, dass er essen musste, aber er spürte den ganzen Tag lang keinen Hunger. Auch jetzt, wo sein Magen sich bemerkbar machte, hatte sich dieses bekannte Gefühl nicht eingestellt. Es lag am Stress, doch diesen konnte er nicht einfach tiefer regeln. Sobald er seinen Sohn gefunden hatte, konnte er wieder mit einem normalen Leben beginnen. Er setzte sich.

„Lucius." Narzissa stand im Türrahmen. Sie hatte bereits ein Nachthemd angezogen und ihr Make- up entfernt. Er nickte ihr zu und schob sich ein Stück Brot in den Mund.

„Lucius", sprach sie nochmals und diesmal schwang ein vorwurfsvoller Unterton mit. „Wo warst du?"

„Im Ministerium", log er, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er hatte ihr schon oft eine Lüge aufgetischt. Immer um sie vor den gefährlichen Facetten seines Todesserdaseins zu schützen. Es hatte ihm wahrlich nicht viel gebracht. Nach dem Ausbruch aus Askaban hatte er stetig in ihr enttäuschtes Gesicht geblickt. Gleichzeitig hatte der Lord Draco in die Verzweiflung getrieben, indem er ihm unerfüllbare Aufgaben gegeben hatte. Er hatte hilflos zusehen müssen. Narzissa hatte lange gebraucht, um diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren. Dumbledore zu ermorden war ein Unterfangen, das keinem Todesser gelungen wäre. Niemandem außer Snape. Nun musste er gepflegt werden und Draco war ... über alle Berge. Er wehrte sich gegen den Gedanken, dass das Herz seines Sohnes nicht mehr schlagen würde. Er lebte. Er würde ihn finden.

Sie lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, als müsse sie diesen stützen. Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht. „Soll ich deine Ausgehsachen in die Garderobe bringen?", fragte sie und erntete ein sachtes Kopfschütteln.

Lucius legte eine Hand auf den Umhang und den Mantel, die er auf den Stuhl neben sich abgelegt hatte. „Wir haben doch diese jämmerlichen Hauselfen."

„Gut." Dann verließ sie den Raum, unter dem Vorwand, noch einen Brief verfassen zu müssen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum Narzissa so ausführlich mit ihrer Schwester Kontakt hielt. Seufzend griff er nach seiner Kleidung. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er wieder durch den Flur, auf den Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer, das am entgegengesetzten Ende lag.

„Lucius?", schallte es aus dem Kaminzimmer.

Er war gezwungen innezuhalten. „Ja? Was ist?", fragte er bedacht und hoffte, dass er jetzt nicht zu einer langatmigen Antwort ansetzen musste. Ein Schauer fuhr ihm über den Rücken.

„Nichts." Sie starrte in die flackernden Flammen des Kamins.

„Ich bringe nur meine Sachen zur Garderobe", beschwichtigte er, doch entlockte seiner Frau keine Reaktion. Er beeilte sich, fortzukommen, seine hastigen Schritte hallten über den gefliesten Boden. Das Licht brauchte er nicht anzuschalten, er war hier aufgewachsen, genauso wie sein Sohn. Im Arbeitszimmer, das früher einmal seinem Vater gehört hatte, angekommen, verschloss er sofort die Tür hinter sich. _Hoffentlich hatte Narzissa beim Klacken der Tür nicht aufgehorcht._

Dieses Zimmer war sein Rückzugsort gewesen, bis der dunkle Lord es für seine ständige Residenz auserkoren hatte. Seitdem mied seine Frau diesen Raum wie die Pest. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, auf den er den kleinen Käfig aus stabilem Draht abstellte. Mit prüfendem Auge inspizierte er das Material - magisch wie handwerklich. Es würde taugen, stellte er fest. Dann kramte er in seiner Manteltasche und zog einen kleinen Beutel, ungefähr faustgroß, aus seiner Mantelinnentasche. Glücklicherweise hatte Granger diesen übersehen, als sie ihn mit leicht geröteten Wangen abgetastet hatte. Die Tasche war gut gepolstert gewesen. Manchmal sollte man eben seine liebgewonnenen Muggelmacken ablegen und einen Zauber bemühen, auch wenn es schwierig war, wenn man nicht wusste, wonach man suchte. Äußerlich war dieser identisch mit dem Beutel, den sie gefunden hatte. Er hatte es bei diesem nur nicht darauf angelegt, dass sie ihn fand. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sie ihn ungläubig angesehen hatte. Sie hatte die Finte gerochen und hatte nur nicht den Finger auf den Punkt legen können, der ihr Unbehagen bereitet hatte. Zu lang hatte sie mit sich gerungen und durch eine glückliche Fügung, die früh oder später hätte kommen müssen, hatte er fliehen können.

Behutsam legte er den Beutel auf die Schreibtischunterlage und sprach einen Zauberspruch. Das Ungetüm musste ein für alle Mal vernichten werden. Dieses Monster hatte genug Schaden angerichtet. Gedanklich wanderte er zu Snape. Ein eiskalter Schauer hatte ihn gepackt, als er die zerstörte Hütte betreten hatte, zu seinen Füßen die verkrustete Blutlache des Tränkebrauers. Dort hatte er zwischen den Balken hängend die Überreste des Tieres gefunde. Tot wirkend, aber leider nur wirkend. Ein paar schnelle Diagnosezauber hatten ergeben, dass zwischen den Nervenenden etwas noch funkte. Sie mag zwar nicht quicklebendig sein, aber gestorben war sie definitiv nicht. Für viele Menschen hatte sie das Ende bedeutet, noch mehr Leuten hatte sie Angst eingejagt. Snape war ein Freund gewesen, ein schlechter vielleicht, aber eine Person, für die er etwas wie Sympathie empfunden hatte. Ein Schlenker seines Zauberstabs und der Beutel inklusive Inhalt war wieder auf die normale, gigantische Größe der Schlange gewachsen. Eine zweite, kompliziertere Bewegung und Flammen züngelten am Samt des Behältnisses. Sie fraß den Stoff und erstickte schließlich am nicht entflammbar gezauberten Untergrund. Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen. Er hatte es geschafft! Erleichtert beobachtete er, wie das Feuer das Monstrum vertilgte.

Doch dann schlängelte sich eine kleine Schlange, von Ruß schwarz gefärbt, aus dem Aschehaufen. Staunen ergriff ihn. Er zweifelte an sich selbst. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie den Brand unbeschadet überstanden hatte? Wie ein Phönix, der aus der Asche aufstieg. Die Schlange zischte, aber es konnte ihn nicht in Schrecken versetzen. Winziges, freches Biest! Es war nur so lang wie seine Hand. Eine Baby-Schlange. War sie tatsächlich eine verkleinerte Version von Nagini? War es doch kein Zufall, dass sie von den herabstürzenden Balken nicht erschlagen worden war? Er würde der Sache auf den Grund gehen müssen.

Mit einen Schwung seines Zauberstabs ließ er sie in den Käfig schweben. Sie fauchte heftig und schnappte wild umher, doch er war vorbereitet und hielt sie auf Abstand. Ein Handschlag und es war getan. Im zugegebenermaßen kleinen Gehege drehte sie sich im Kreise, als wäre sie verrückt geworden. Er betrachtete das Spiel eine Weile und empfand kein Mitleid. Etwas, das der dunkle Lord mit so viel Hingabe behandelt hatte, verdiente keinerlei Mitgefühl. Mit Seufzen nahm er den Käfig auf und achtete darauf, dass keiner seiner Finger auch nur einen Spalt breit durch das dichte Gitter rutschte. Es wurde ihm mit einem Zischeln quittiert. Im Schreibtischschrank schob er alle Utensilien achtlos zusammen und quetschte es in die freigewordene Lücke. Doch selbst bei geschlossener Tür hörte man noch die Laute des Tieres. Mit Zögern ergriff er einen Stift und verwandelte ihn in eine quietschende Maus. Während er die Schlange magisch lähmte, transportierte er das Futter in den Käfig und überließ es seinem Schicksal. Er vergewisserte sich, dass das Biest satt geworden ist, verschloss den Schrank und belegte diesem mit einem Zauber, der keinerlei Geräusche durchdringen ließ. Nun konnte sie meutern, wie sie wollte.

Für einen kurzen Moment aufatmend lehnte er sich zurück. Wie konnte die Schlange feuerresistent sein? Der Einzige, dem er zutraute, auf dies Fragen eine Antwort zu wissen, lag im Koma. Er selbst besaß zwar eine Bibliothek, voll mit Büchern über schwarz-magische Zauber, doch er kannte kein Fluch, kein Trank und kein Ritual, welches in vergleichbarer Weise seine Wirkung entfaltete. Wo sollte er bloß das Wissen herkriegen? Zudem hatten die Todesser in einer Aktion grenzenloser Dummheit den Bücherschatz im St. Mungos niedergebrannt. Hogwarts zu betreten war gefährlich, dort zu recherchieren ein Selbstmordversuch.

Granger hatte die Augen aufgerissen, als er ihr erklärt hatte, dass ihr Beutel die Überreste der Schlange des dunklen Lords enthalten würde. Es schien ihr Interesse erregt zu haben. Dann noch der zufriedene Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie die Schuppen der abgelegten Schlangenhaut erblickt hatte. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer wurde er, dass er hier einen Pfand in der Hand hielt, den er jederzeit und nach Belieben für sich einsetzen konnte. Er musste es nur intelligent anstellen. Momentan war die Zeit, um ausschweifende Pläne zu schmieden, der dunkle Lord war nicht auf den Schachfeld und er hinterließ ein Vakuum der Macht. Eigentlich hätte er Draco schon längst finden müssen. Es gab keinen Lord mehr, der ihn mit seinem Machthunger im Weg stand oder ihm mit Aufträgen, die Zeit stahl, die er lieber mit anderen Dingen verbracht hätte. Sein Sohn konnte nicht weggelaufen sein, er hatte Angst vor dem Lord gehabt, dies hatte man ihm bei jeder Versammlung im letzten Jahr an der Nasenspitze ablesen können. Doch zum Einen wäre es höchst unklug gewesen zu fliehen. Der dunkle Lord pflegte alle und alles zu finden und niemand wusste, wo beide waren, was seine Gedanken und Theorien ad absurdum führte. Er schlug seine Faust auf den Tisch. Einmal, zweimal. Es schmerzte, doch er ließ sie noch einmal auf die Platte donnern. Noch einmal.

Es waren noch nicht viele Tage vergangen, seitdem er nichts über Dracos Aufenthaltsort wusste. Doch es war unerträglich, jeder Tag zog sich in die Länge und quälte ihn. War es seine Schuld? Wie konnte er seinen Sohn ausfindig machen? Was ist, wenn er in Gefahr schwebte? Es konnte nicht sein, dass niemand wusste, wo er sich aufhielt. In den Trümmern von Hogwarts hatte man keine nicht identifizierbaren Toten geborgen. Irgendjemand musste lügen. Granger hatte sich abfällig geäußert, als er gefragt hatte, ob der Orden etwas über seinen Verbleib weiß. Hatte sie etwas gewusst und versucht es zu vertuschen? - Hatte sie versucht, es mit schlechtem Humor und Pöbelei zu überspielen?

Dann war da noch die seltsame Nachricht von Colin Creevey. Er hatte geschrieben, mit verschmierten Buchstaben in einer Professorenschrift, dass er wusste, was mit Draco geschehen war. Er hatte von Entführung gesprochen und verlangt, die Informationen von Angesicht zu Angesicht weitergeben zu können. Lucius hätte alles getan. Doch er war zu spät gewesen.

Viele Fragen und keine einzige Antwort. Er musste handeln.

oOo

_08\. Mai 1998, London, am Mittag_

Nach seinem tätlichen Angriff auf einem Polizisten hatte man ihn in ein Einzelzimmer verbannt. Er war nicht einsam. Viele Personen hatten ihm einen Besuch abgestattet und versucht ihn auszufragen. Sie hatten sich nicht allein ins Zimmer getraut und sind immer in Gruppen gekommen. Ob vor dem Raum Wachleute abgestellt waren, konnte er nicht sagen. Nachschauen ging nicht, da er mit Handschellen ans Bett gefesselt worden war, was seinen Bewegungsradius sehr beschränkte.

Durch glückliche Zufälle hatte er den erbeuteten Zauberstab behalten können. Sein Bettnachbar war ein Muggel gewesen und maß einem Stück dünnen Holz grundsätzlich keine besondere Bedeutung zu. Die georderte Verstärkung hatte die Sache in die Hand genommen und Mladenov ohne zu zögern nach Hause geschickt, sodass dieser nicht protestieren konnte. Den ganzen Vormittag hatte er die unterschiedlichsten Zaubersprüche ausprobiert, doch selbst die, die er in der ersten Klasse gelernt hatte, entfalteten keine Wirkung. Nun musste er einsehen, dass es nicht an seinem gesundheitlichen Zustand lag, sondern dass es ein grundlegendes Problem darstellte. Er war in der Muggelwelt gefangen und nicht in der Lage zu zaubern. Das war ein Fakt. Nun war er so weit, dies nicht mehr anzuzweifeln. Er hatte seine Zauberkraft verloren, unglaublich, aber wahr. Er war von Muggeln entführt worden. Sie hatten es geschafft, die Apparierkunst oder die Wissenschaft hinter den Portschlüsseln zu erforschen und sie gegen ihn einzusetzen. Sie hatten ihn mit Schusswaffen betäubt und seine Magie geraubt. Verfolgten sie ihn immer noch? Vorsicht war geboten. Zu allem Überfluss musste er sich mit den skeptischen Fragen der Polizisten, die anstelle von Kommissar Mladenov kamen, auseinandersetzen. Dieser war zunächst einmal beurlaubt worden, hatte man ihm mitgeteilt.

„Name?", der Polizist holte einen Notizblock und einen Stift aus seiner Tasche hervor. Das vorgeschriebene Prozedere des Begrüßens und Informierens über seine Rechte ging vonstatten. Er war nun offiziell Beschuldigter. Der Beamte hatte einen Kollegen mitgebracht, welcher ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ und eine Hand demonstrativ an die Waffe, die er mit sich führte, gelegt hielt. Als Warnung oder Selbstversicherung, dass man nicht wehrlos war.

Voldemort hatte sich auf all seine Talente zurückbesonnen. Aus den fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen hatte er Konsequenzen gezogen. Mit aller Schauspielkunst hatte er seine Reue beteuert, noch bevor die Polizisten zur ersten Frage hatten ansetzen können. Unter Einsatz von Tränen schniefte er in ein Taschentuch, um seinem Wunsch, sich bei Mladenov für sein überstürztes Handeln entschuldigen zu können, einen gewissen Nachdruck zu verleihen. Neben sich hätte gestanden und er wäre nicht er selbst gewesen. Immer wieder warf er ein, dass ihm schreckliche Schmerzen plagten und seine Sicht auf die Dinge sei durch Schmerzmittel vernebelt gewesen. Die Krankenschwestern waren seinem Charme bereits verfallen. Den Polizisten seine Lügenmärchen aufzutischen, hatte sich dagegen als ein schwierigeres Unterfangen herausgestellt. Sie brachten ein gewisses Maß an Skepsis mit. Das hatte schon mit dem gottverdammten Namen begonnen.

„Wir haben bei Ihnen keinen Ausweis gefunden", erklärte der Polizist mit dem Notizbuch in der Hand.

„Ich wurde entführt. Meine Entführer müssen wohl meine Ausweispapiere an sich genommen haben. Ist nicht irgendwas in meiner Nähe explodiert?" Er schüttelte es nicht gänzlich aus dem Ärmel, er hatte bereits Zeit gehabt, sich ein paar Gedanken zurechtzulegen. „Mein Name ist Jon Nimon."

Der Polizist notierte sich dies. „Jon Nimon, gut. Geburtsurkunde oder so was statt dem Ausweis?"

„Ich habe keine."

Die Polizisten zogen synchron wie ein altes Ehepaar die Augenbrauen hoch. Der hintere verschränkte zusätzlich die Arme vor die Brust.

„Also nicht hier", beschwichtigte er sie, ohne einen Funken Unsicherheit.

„Nun gut. Dann belassen wir es erst einmal dabei. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie nach ihrer Entlassung dies nachreichen müssen. Wie lautet denn Ihre Anschrift?" Er nannte die Straße des Waisenhauses in London, in der er aufgewachsen war, und dazu die sieben als Hausnummer, weil es eine magische Zahl war.

Die Polizisten sahen keinen Anlass, direkt an seinen Angaben zu zweifeln. Sie hatten ihn erkennungsdienstlich behandelt, was eine Vermessung und die Abnahme der Fingerabdrücke umfasste. Er war immer noch ein herausragender Lügner. Er erzählte ihnen, dass er beim Heimgehen mit vollen Einkaufstüten überfallen und entführt worden wäre. Er hielt seine Beschreibung der Entführer schwammig. Er wusste nicht, wie diese geheimnisvolle Organisation aufgestellt war. Eventuell hatten sie Spione in der Muggelpolizei, vielleicht würden sie sich dort umhören, andererseits hatte er tatsächlich kaum Ahnung, was ihm da widerfahren ist. Er hatte auch keine Ideen. Noch nie hatte er so im Dunkeln getappt. Doch es ging ihm langsam besser. Der Schmerz hatte nachgelassen. Die Medikamente, die er noch bekam, waren niedrig dosiert und vernebelten ihm nicht das Gehirn. Nun wurde es Zeit, dass er hier rauskam. Es war geboten zu handeln, hoffentlich machte er bei seiner zugegebenermaßen blinden Flucht Schritte nach vorn.

Die Polizisten verabschiedeten sich, nachdem sie seine Geschichte zu Papier gebracht hatten. Als sie bereits fast zur Tür hinaus waren, rief er ihnen hinterher: „Können Sie bitte etwas an Kommissar Mladenov ausrichten?"

Beide rümpften synchron skeptisch ihre Nase. Selbst die dabei entstehenden Falten schienen aufeinander abgestimmt zu sein. Sie waren auch nicht mehr die Jüngsten. „Kommt drauf an, was sie unserem Kollegen sagen wollen?"

„Richten Sie ihm bitte aus, dass ich ihm gern etwas _Geliehenes_ zurückgeben möchte."

Sie grunzten und verließen den Raum.


	10. Der Wahrheit jüngstes Kind

_06\. Mai, später Nachmittag, im Fuchsbau_

Sie hatten fast den ganzen Tag lang Tränke gebraut. Nach Stunden hatte Poppy diese Arbeit als erledigt erklärt und sie mit zu zwei Krankenbesuchen genommen. Diese waren jedoch genauso ereignislos verlaufen wie der gesamte Tag. Die Heilerin war höchst zufrieden gewesen, da all ihre Patienten beinahe genesen waren. Als sich der Abend anbahnte, verabschiedete sich Hermine. Im Fuchsbau wurde sie hocherfreut von Molly Weasley begrüßt. Mit Erstaunen musste sie feststellen, dass sie die Erste war, die Feierabend gemacht hatte. Kingsley, Ron und Harry waren noch unterwegs. Molly konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, wo sie sich aufhielten und vermutete, dass sie am Nachmittag in die Redaktion des Tagespropheten gefloht waren. Dort sollte sich ein viel wissender und auch gesprächiger Informant warten. - Dies hatte sie im Vorbeigehen aufgeschnappt, als sie das Mittagessen vorbeigebracht hatte.

Bill war arbeiten. Er hatte sich zu einem großartigen Fluchbrecher entwickelt und Grinsgott hatte ihn damals mit Kusshand genommen. Molly wurde nicht müde, dies bei jeder halbwegs passender Gelegenheit zu erwähnen und jedes Mal schwoll ihre Brust vor Stolz. Hermine freute sich für den Ältesten der Weasleybrüder. Seine bildschöne Frau Fleur besuchte momentan ihre Familie in Frankreich und wollte sich dort nach dem Rechten umsehen. George war - wie immer momentan - in der Garage und hatte sich auch nicht zum gemeinsamen Mittagessen gezeigt. Arthur hatte mittlerweile aufgegeben, ihn daran zu erinnern.

Als Hermine unter den wachsamen Augen Mollys die warmgemachten Reste des Mittagsessens aß, wurde sie mit detaillierten Fragen gelöchert. Weil der Fuchsbau maßlos überfüllt war, waren die Gelegenheiten für ein Gespräch unter vier Augen rar geworden. Die Gastgeberin wollte es wieder gut machen und erfragte alles über ihren Tag und ihren Besuch bei den Creeveys. Hermine schilderte ihre Erlebnisse in aller Ausführlichkeit. Sie fühlte sich umsorgt, auch wenn sie gleichzeitig fürchtete, ihrem Gegenüber ein Ohr mit langwierigen und doch langweiligen Erläuterungen abzukauen. Dieses überschwängliche Interesse war ihr unbekannt. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Molly etwas anderes wissen wollte, als die Antworten auf ihre Fragen, etwas zwischen den Zeilen. Dabei stellte sie von sich aus Nachfragen und gab sich mit einer knappen Antwort grundsätzlich nicht zufrieden. Ihre Portion aufzuessen dauerte um ein Vielfaches länger. Es war erkaltet, bevor sie die Hälfte geschafft hatte.

Danach saß sie in den Feldern, die den Fuchsbau umgaben und genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages. Schnell fanden ihre Gedanken zu den sonderbaren Ereignissen in der heulenden Hütte zurück. Sie steckte in einer Sackgasse und musste sich zwingen, an etwas anderes zu denken. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Wenn doch, konnte man sie schlicht _besessen_ nennen. Unter diesem Druck wanderten ihre Gedanken wie von allein zur Schlacht. Zu Freds Tod. Zum Moment, als sie die Nachricht über Tonks Tod erhalten hatte. Klar, als würde er vor ihr stehen, sah sie einen weinenden Harry vor ihrem inneren Auge. Auch Ron hatte Tränen in den Augen gehabt.

Vielleicht war es die Schwere der Trauer, die dafür sorgte, dass sie dieses oft beschriebene Leichtigkeit der Verliebtheit nicht verspürte, wenn sie an Ron dachte. Es war doch verrückt, sich während einer Schlacht zu verlieben. Oder kurz danach eine romantische Beziehung zu beginnen. Ron und sie hatten sich schon so lange gekannt und ausgerechnet jetzt hatten sie ihre Gefühle füreinander gewahr werden müssen. Jetzt wo es so viel anderes zu tun gab! Wo alles einem so schwerfallen musste!

Da kam ihr wieder die Schlange in den Sinn und mit ihr die Erinnerung an Malfoys seltsame Freundlichkeit. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihrer Perlentasche aus, die neben ihr im Gras lag. Die Grashalme kitzelten leicht ihrer Fingerkuppen. Sie lächelte kurz. Die Sonne wärmte ihre haselnussbraunen Haare, die heute besonders gut lagen. Mit einem Summen öffnete sie den kleinen Beutel aus Samt. Der Zauberstab lag griffbereit neben ihr. In ihrem Kopf hallte Malfoys Warnung wider. Er hatte sie so lieblich ausgesprochen, dass Hermine ihm die Sorge tatsächlich abgekauft hätte, würde sie ihn nicht besser kennen. Ein liebenswürdig handelnder Malfoy wäre eine Rarität, eine mit äußerst hohem Wert, die sich nie angesichts eines Gryffindors zeigen würde.

Sie schüttete den Inhalt des Samtbeutels auf den Boden. Ein Stück schimmernde und feine Schlangenhaut fiel hinaus, doch keine gesamte Schlange. Wut kochte in ihr auf. Sie hatte es gewusst. „Scheißkerl", murmelte sie. _So ein schmieriger Lappen. Da war er einmal in seinem Leben nicht voller Hybris und dann nur, um sie hinter Licht_ _zu_ _führen._

Sie hatte keine Zeit, weiter in ihrem Zorn zu schwelgen, da hinter ihr eine Stimme erklang: „Hermine, was machst du da?"

Reflexartig versuchte sich die Schlangenhaut zu verstecken. Seit wann hatte sie Geheimnisse vor Ron? Doch es war zu spät. Er hatte sich ungelenk ins Feld plumpsen lassen und musterte sie mit unverhohlener Neugier.

Ihre Scham schaffte es, in wenigen Sekunden ihre Wut zu verdrängen. Sieg glaubte zu spüren, wie sich ihre Wangen erröteten. Er bemerkte es nicht. Zu sehr war er auf das Ding konzentriert, dass sie mehr schlecht als recht vor ihm zu verbergen versuchte. Warum tat sie dies? Es würde schwer werden, Ron dies zu erklären.

„Was ist denn das?", stieß er voll jungenhafter Unverständnis aus. „Zeig doch mal her." Ohne zu zögern hatte er Hermines Hand vom Objekt weggezogen und nahm es in seine eigene. „Ein Stück Schlangenhaut? Wurde es abgestreift? Oder abgetrennt?"

Sie nickte nur.

Ron rieb es zwischen seinen Fingern und roch daran. „Wo ist das her?", stellte er die Gretchenfrage.

Seit sie seine Stimme hinter sich vernommen hatte, überlegte sie fieberhaft, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Die Wahrheit? Sie wusste, dass Ron ihr Handeln nicht verstehen würde und sie wollte nicht den ganzen Abend damit verbringen, sich deswegen vor ihm zu rechtfertigen.

Dann die halbe Wahrheit? Dies würde auch schnell weitere Fragen aufwerfen und eh sie sich versah, würde sie sich sich in einem Netz aus Lügen verstrickt haben. Das würde Ron noch viel weniger verstehen.

„Ich war heute nochmals in der heulenden Hütte gewesen, um den Schlangenkadaver zu sehen. Das habe ich gefunden. Der Rest fehlt." Dies war ein großes Stück der Wahrheit.

Er schaute nachdenklich in den Himmel. Es wurde langsam dunkler.

„Der Rest", wiederholte er, „ist weg geschlängelt?" Er musste schlucken und seine Fingerspitzen trommelten nervös gegeneinander.

Hermine folgten seinem Blick. „Die Schlange war ziemlich tot, als ich sie das letzte Mal in einem Stück gesehen habe, Ron. Da wird nichts mehr in der Lage sein zu schlängeln." Sie stieß einen Seufzer aus. „Wahrscheinlich hat sie jemand mitgenommen." _Sie hatte da bereits einen Verdächtigen._

Ron machte einen undefinierbaren Laut, eine Mischung aus einem Grunzen und einem Hm und sprach: „Die Schlange war ein Horkrux. Das hatten wir doch vermutet. Wenn sie tatsächlich einer ist, dann finde ich es schon möglich, dass sie sich weg geschlängelt hat."

Beide sahen sich an. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie wusste nicht, ob das Dasein als Horkrux eine Bedeutung für das Ableben der Schlange gehabt haben könnte. Ron hatte Recht, sie war nicht durch Basiliskengift wie das Medaillon oder durch Dämonenfeuer wie das Diadem zerstört worden. Doch sie war ein lebendiges Tier und kein Gegenstand gewesen! Ausschließen konnte sie gar nichts. Es machte sie kirre! Es schien unendlich viele Möglichkeiten zu geben. Sie wollte gegenüber von Ron nicht zeigen, dass sie keine valide Antwort parat hatte. Dies würde das Gefühl der Schwäche nur noch einprägsamer für sie machen. Daher zuckte sie nur mit ihren Schultern.

Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben, doch er bemerkte ihre wirre Gedankenwelt. Er umarmte sie sacht und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ach, Hermine", murmelte er und dabei hatte er eine schöne Art, ihren Namen zu murmeln. „Wir werden auf alle verflixten Fragen eine Antwort finden." Er lächelte über ihren erschöpften Gesichtsausdruck und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich."

Nun musste sie doch schmunzeln. „Ich dich auch."

Ein paar Augenblicke genossenen sie ihre Verbindung, dann sprang er auf die Füße. „Dann los, lass mal zurück gehen. Ich habe noch nichts zum Abendessen gegessen und langsam habe ich Kohldampf." Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin, um sie auf die Füße zu ziehen.

In diesem Moment, ohne Vorwarnung, knallte es. Blaue Blitze zuckten ihr entgegen. Sie wurde von einer Druckwelle erfasst und durch die Luft geschleudert - sehr viel weiter als das letzte Mal, weil sie gegen nichts prallen konnte. Hitze brannte auf ihren Wangen. Nach Luft schnappend hievte sie sich auf. Einige Meter taumelte sie vorwärts zum Ort, wo sie gerade noch gesessen und in den Himmel geblickt hatten.

Dort erstreckte sich ein dunkles Loch. Die Gräser hatten Feuer gefangen und waren verbrannt. Ein eben solcher Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase.

Ron war verschwunden.

Sie brüllte seinen Namen bis sämtliche Fuchsbaubewohner vor ihr standen.

Er war verschwunden, wie auch Voldemort und Colin Creevey verschwunden waren.

oOo

_09\. Mai, nachts_

Die vergangenen zwei Tage hatte er genutzt, um zu Kräften zu kommen. Die Dosis an Morphin hatten die Schwestern bereits runter reguliert. Er konnte nun auf ärztlicher Anordnung aufstehen und sich bewegen. Immer unter den strengen Blicks des Wachmanns, den man tatsächlich vor seinem Zimmer abgestellt hatte. So schön wie das alles klang, es waren nur kleine Fortschritte. Fakt war, dass er immer noch Schmerzmedikamente benötigte und sobald der Oberarzt seine Zustimmung gab, in die Untersuchungshaft musste. Obendrauf kamen die Entführer und sein unerklärlicher Verlust seiner magischen Kräfte. Er ahnte, dass es für ihn nicht einfach werden würde, seinen Kopf wieder aus der Schlinge zu ziehen.

Besonders nicht, da er keinen Komplizen hatte.

Mladenov hatte sich nicht getraut, nochmals aufzutauchen. Das erschwerte die Sache ungemein. Er war der einzige Zauberer, der irgendwie für ihn greifbar war. Er war das Ticket zurück in die Zaubererwelt.

Es war eine Stunde vor Mitternacht. Er las noch Zeitungen, um sich mit den jetzigen Stand der Muggelwelt vertraut zu machen und war erstaunt, wie viel sich verändert hatte, seit er das letzte Mal einen Fuß hineingesetzt hatte. Die Gesellschaft war liberaler geworden und von Frieden und Wachstum verwöhnt. Die Infrastruktur war nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg auf- und noch ausgebaut worden. Er registrierte, dass es ein reiches Programm an Kunst und Kultur gab, auch wenn er diesen Teil der Zeitung immer zuletzt las oder gänzlich ausließ. Zudem hatten die Muggel sich sehr untereinander vernetzt. Sie haben einen Staatenverbund aus europäischen Staaten aufgebaut und Zölle abgeschafft. Durch den gesteigerten internationalen Warenverkehr und die daraus resultierenden Abhängigkeiten war es bis zum heutigen Tage zu keinem weiteren Krieg gekommen. Ob es Sinn machte, ins Ausland zu fliehen?

Er lauschte, als sich Schritte seinem Zimmer näherten. Die Schwestern der Nachtschicht liefen regelmäßig über die Flure und auch sein Wachmann bewegte sich ab und zu zum Snackautomaten und zurück. Der Gang der Schwestern waren stets eilig und der des Wachmanns dagegen eher schwerfällig, fast schlürfend. Doch diese Schritte hatten ein Mittelmaß und kamen ihm nicht bekannt vor.

Er hörte ein leises Murmeln und die Türe schwang auf. Hinein trat Mladenov mit dem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, den Voldemort von ihm in Erinnerung hatte.

„Ich habe nachgedacht", begann er, ohne Begrüßung, weil beide wussten, dass jede Begrüßungsformel eine Lüge wäre. „Und ich kann dich nicht dir selbst überlassen."

Er bemerkte, dass Mladenov einfach zum Du umgeschwenkt war, aber fand es angesichts dessen, dass er von ihm nächtlich besucht wurde, angemessen. Da war sein Komplize, auch wenn dieser noch nichts von seiner Beförderung ahnte.

„Das ist sehr löblich von dir", sprach er siegessicher. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass mein Angebot dich erreicht hat."

„Jo. Dann rück' mal raus."

Voldemort streckte seinen Arm so weit aus, wie er konnte und hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab hin. „Zehn und ein viertel Zoll, Weißbuche und ein Herz aus Drachenherzfaser. Ein schönes Modell."

Mladenov nahm den Zauberstab argwöhnisch entgegen. „Du bist ein Zauberstabmacher?" Bewunderung lag in der Frage.

„Nein, ich habe nur ein Auge für so etwas. Ein paar Bücher habe ich auch darüber gelesen." Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. _Er hatte genug Zeit gehabt, den Stab eingehend zu inspizieren, aber darüber musste er ihn ja nicht aufklären._ „Zauberstäben aus Weißbuche sagt man nach, dass sie sich gern an Zauberer mit einer lebenslangen Besessenheit binden. Wovon bist du besessen?"

Mladenov offenbarte zuckendes Grinsen. „Auf solch persönlicher Ebene sind wir noch nicht angelangt, Nimon."

Voldemort feixte zurück. „Von mir aus müssen wir dort auch nicht ankommen. Trotzdem bist du zurückgekommen, obwohl du Urlaub hast."

„Ich wurde wegen dir beurlaubt!"

„Und wenn schon. Der Zauberstab wurde von Gregorowitsch hergestellt oder täusche ich mich?"

„Nein, tust du nicht. Einen Moment." Mit einem Wisch jagte Mladenov dem Wachmann einen weiteren Verwechslungszauber entgegen. „Damit das klar ist: Ich bin nicht zurück gekommen, um mich jetzt mit dir anzufreunden. Du bist in einer, lass es mich mal so ausdrücken, verzwickten Lage. Offenbar bist du ein Zauberer, warum solltest du sonst meinen Zauberstab an dich reißen wollen, aber du wurdest hier in London nach einer Explosion in ein Muggelkrankenhaus eingeliefert. Ich müsste Scheuklappen aufhaben, damit es nicht mein Interesse erregt. Wie bist du hierhergekommen, Nimon?" Er zog einen Stuhl zum Fußende des Bettes. „Und warum bist du noch hier, obwohl du nun zwei Tage lang meinen Zauberstab hattest? Gefällt es dir hier so gut?"

Voldemort kalkulierte kurz, ob es die sicherste Variante war, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Es wäre unvorstellbar schlecht, wenn er jetzt in die Arme seiner Gegner liefe. Er braucht jemand, der ihn schützt. Jemand, der ahnungslos ist. Er hatte ihm bereits seinen Zauberstab wiedergegeben und Mladenov machte trotzdem keine Anstalten, ihn gewaltsam von hier wegzubringen. Stattdessen stellte er Fragen. Er verhielt sich wie jemand, der etwas zu verbergen hatte. Diese vorsichtigen Fragen, die abwartende Haltung, die gut gewählten Worte. „Ich kann nicht zaubern."

Mladenov überlegte kurz. „Du bist ein Squib?"

„Nein, ich kann nicht mehr zaubern. Ich konnte es und jetzt kann ich es nicht mehr."

„Unmöglich!"

„Warum sollte ich mir das ausdenken?", knurrte Voldemort. _Sein Gegenüber war wahrlich nicht der Hellste!_ _Natürlich musste er wieder mit einer Knallcharge gestraft werden!_

Mladenov nickte. „Das ist schlecht für dich. Tut mir ja sehr leid. Und um das herauszufinden, musstest du mit einer Waffe auf mich zielen und mir meinen Stab entreißen."

 _Mit deiner Waffe auf dich zielen, um dir deinen Stab zu entreißen. Kleine, doch feine Unterschiede._ Er stöhnte aus Gereiztheit. Ein Bruchteil Resignation lag ebenfalls mit drin.

„Jetzt tu' nicht so! Ich bin hier wohl das Opfer. Du hast mich angegriffen, anstatt um meine fucking Hilfe zu bitten", knurrte Mladenov und sein Akzent klang hart und verlieh seinem Zorn noch mehr Deutlichkeit. „Wer macht so was? Wie soll ich dir jetzt noch vertrauen können?"

„In den letzten Tagen habe ich das schon oft versucht zu erklären. Erstens: Es tut mir leid. Ich war nicht ich selbst. Als ich dich angegriffen habe, hatte ich ziemliche Schmerzen und eine entsprechende Medikamentation. Ich will mich damit nicht herausreden. Zweitens: Ich wurde entführt und als ich aufwachte, war ich in einem Muggelkrankenhaus. Da war eine Explosion!"

„Apropos Explosion", unterbrach Mladenov ihn. „Du bist der einzige Überlebende. Es gab viele Tote. Wie kann das sein?"

„Glück?"

\- „Glück? Dein fucking Ernst?"

\- „Vielleicht schwarze Magie? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Die Explosion habe ich gar nicht mitbekommen. Vielleicht war ich auch woanders und dann dort. Daher ist Glück eine passable Antwort."

„Die Toten. Muggel oder Zauberer?"

„Keine Ahnung, habe ich gerade schon gesagt. Wahrscheinlich beides. Einmal bin ich aufgewacht in Gefangenschaft." Es schüttelte ihn, als er dieses Wort benutzen musste. „Ich wurde von Muggeln betäubt. Um mich zu fangen, müssen Zauberer am Werk gewesen sein."

Das Rattern im Mladenovs Kopf sah man deutlich. „Wieso das?"

„Ich – es ist unglaublich, das vorneweg - ich apparierte ohne meinen Willen. Oder anders gesagt, ich habe einen Portschlüssel benutzt, ohne diesen gesehen oder gefühlt zu haben."

Mladenov starrte, zwinkerte heftig und starrte weiter. „Ja, das ist unglaublich. Das wäre eine völlig neue magische Erfindung. Eine gefährliche noch dazu. Wo warst du davor?"

Voldemort überlegte kurz und entschied sich für eine riskante, doch wenn es funktionieren würde, geniale Strategie. „Ich war in Hogwarts. Hast du von der Schlacht gehört, die dort stattfand?"

„Eine Schlacht?"

 _Mladenov musste sehr isoliert sein,_ dachte er mit Freude. Dass machte den geplanten Coup noch einfacher. „Die Todesser haben Hogwarts angegriffen. Ich bin ein Mitglied des Phönixordens. Wir haben es mit allen Mitteln verteidigt."

Sein Gegenüber wurde blass. „Scheiße!", keuchte er. „Was ist passiert? Wie ist es ausgegangen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Das habe ich nicht mehr mitbekommen."

Nachdenklich blickten sie einander in die Augen. Er war seinem Ziel bereits nah gekommen. Mladenov verhielt sich nicht mehr feindlich ihm gegenüber. Nun musste er ihn nur noch von den Handschellen befreien.

„Du bist Mitglied im Phönixorden, sagst du?"

Er nickte.

Bevor er weitere Fragen stellen konnte, ging eine Sirene an. Der Ton schmerzte in ihren Ohren.

„Das ist der Feueralarm!", stieß Mladenov aus. Hilfesuchend sah er sich um und dass er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Immer wieder huschte sein Blick zur Tür, hoffnungsvoll, dass der Wachmann reinkommen würde.

„Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich aus dem Gebäude raus", sagte Voldemort und blieb dabei seelenruhig. Der Alarm kam ihm gelegen. „Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!", baute er Druck auf.

„Der Wachmann?", fragte der Polizist verwirrt. Schnellen Schrittes ging er zur Tür. „Fuck! Der ist fort. Mein Vergessenszauber war zu gut. Dafür hatte ich schon immer ein Händchen, verfickt noch mal. Dann lass uns gehen."

Mit einen Schwung des Zauberstabs waren die Handschellen verschwunden. Mit einem zweiten die Schmerzen betäubt. „Bist du sicher auf den Füßen?"

Er nickte und fragte zurück: „Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren?"

„Den Scheiß mach ich nicht. Is' mir zu risikoreich." Mladenov sah beschämt zu Boden. „Nicht mein Fachgebiet und habe es auch lang nicht mehr geübt. Du bist auch eher eine Last, Nimon."

„Dann eben zu Fuß", knurrte er.


	11. Odysseen

_09\. Mai, morgens, Herrenhaus der Malfoys_

_Plopp._

Lucius stöhnte gereizt. Dieses unbeholfene Ding! Früher hatte es bereits an seinen Nerven gezerrt, doch seit einigen Tagen, seit er nicht wusste, wo sein Sohn war, reichte ein _Plopp_ um ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben.

„Herr!", kreiste der Hauself, den sie nach Dobbys unrühmlichen _Fortgang_ erworben hatten _._ Er führte ihnen vor Augen, wie gut Dobby eigentlich in der Verrichtung seiner Dienste gewesen war. Gereizt rollte er mit den Augen. Es war ein Kauf gewesen, den er in den letzten Jahren bereits mehrfach bereut hatte. Öhrchen war ein Hauself der besonders nervösen Art. Den Namen hatte er wegen seiner außergewöhnlich langen, herabhängenden Ohren bekommen, die an die Schlappohren eines Dackels erinnerten. Er war leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen und zusätzlich noch nah am Wasser gebaut. So einige Male hatte Lucius davon geträumt, dem Elf die Zunge rauszuschneiden, um seine ekelige, piepsige Stimme nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen. Narzissa hatte dies jedoch immer wieder zu verhindern gewusst.

„Was ist?", knurrte er.

„Öhrchen tut es leid. Sch- Schr- Schrecklich leid, Meister, zu stören", piepste der Hauself offensichtlich verwirrt und grundsätzlich nicht ganz dicht. „Ö- Öhr- Öhrchen-" Nun war sie kaputt.

„Öhrchen!", brüllte Er und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, sodass Öhrchen und auch Narzissa, die mit am Tisch saß und etwas gelesen hatte, zusammenzuckten.

„Eine Eule kam. Sie trug einen Brief. An den Herrn adressiert."

Mit einem Knicks überreichte sie eine Rolle Pergament, verschlossen durch ein rotes Siegel, auf dem das Wappen der Rookwoods prangte.

Narzissa erhob sich. „Wenn du den Hauselfen nicht immer so Angst einjagen würdest, könnten die viel besser ihre Arbeit erledigen. Wärst du freundlicher, hättest du auch viel schneller von deiner Post erfahren, _Lucius_."

Sie sprach über Spitzfindigkeiten und ihm kam es so vor, als hätte sie gerade seinen Namen in einen Vorwurf verwandelt. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass sie in letzter Zeit sehr angespannt und gereizt gegenüber dem anderen gewesen waren. Trotzdem schnaubte er: „Sei ruhig, Weib!" Nun war nicht die Zeit, um sich mit solchen Lappalien auseinanderzusetzen.

Mit einer hoch erhobenen Nase, sogar noch ein Stück höher als sonst, verließ seine Frau den Raum, um was auch immer zu machen. Es war nicht so, als ob Narcissa viel tat. Es interessierte ihn nicht und es konnte nichts wichtiges sein.

Knurrend brach er das Siegel.

„Öhrchen wird sich bestrafen für- … für-"

„Es ist mir gleich. Mach es einfach und verschwinde!", zischte er. Dann widmete er sich dem Geschriebenen und bekam das _Plopp_ im Hintergrund nur noch mit einem halben Ohr mit.

_Lucius,_

_ich musste gestern Abend ein langes, mir Sorgen bereitendes Gespräch führen. Es ist unerlässlich, dich_ _einzuladen, um_ _zu informieren._ _Unerwartete … Dein Ansehen ...bei den … bei_

_Komm einfach so schnell wie möglich zu mir._

_Augustus_

Das sah nicht gut aus. Überhaupt nicht. Weitere Sorgen konnte er nicht gebrauchen, aber er fürchtete, dass diese bereits auf den Weg zu ihm waren. Er seufzte. Augustus war ein guter Redner. In der Regel wusste er sich auszudrücken. Dass er sich um die Formulierung eines Briefes keine Gedanken machte, deutet auf eine besondere Dringlichkeit hin. Auch wenn diese – doch sie stand explizit im kurzen Brief drin.

Zürnend zerknülle er den Brief, warf ihn auf den Tisch und wandte sich zum Gehen, um dem Ruf zu folgen.

oOo

_09\. Mai, morgens, im Fuchsbau_

Ron fehlte ihr. Sie machte sich große Sorgen. Die erste Nacht nach seinem Verschwinden hatte sie kein Auge zugetan. Ihre Gedanken rasten durch ihren Kopf, sie konnte keine Ruhe finden. Nun erst war ihr aufgefallen, dass es zu jeder Zeit jeden treffen könnte. Sie. Oder Harry. Zuvor hatte sie dies gar nicht richtig in Erwägung gezogen. Einerseits hoffte sie, dass es sie treffen würde. Vielleicht würde sie dann Ron wiedersehen. Vielleicht würde sie einige Antworten auf viele ihrer Fragen bekommen. Dass sie alles, was in letzten Tagen geschehen war, irgendwann einmal verstehen würde können, hielt sie jedoch für ausgeschlossen. Wahrscheinlich war es das Schlimmste, was ihr widerfahren könnte. Weiß Gott, diese Leute, die dahinterstecken, waren sicher nicht freundlich. Sie brauchte unbedingt Antworten.

Seit dieser Nacht hatte sie wieder klarer denken können. Sie war wieder nach Hogwarts gegangen, dann jedoch nicht in Richtung Krankenflügel abgebogen. Sie war zum Schluss gekommen, dass ihre Hilfe woanders dringender benötigt wurde. Sie ging in die Bibliothek. Die letzten drei Tage hatte sie zwischen Bücherbergen zugebracht. Anders konnte man es nicht beschreiben. Sie hatte was getan, hatte eine Aktion ergriffen, doch sie war dabei dahinvegetiert. Noch am ersten Tag hatte sie begonnen, Listen über mögliche Stichworte und weitere Fundstellen anzulegen. Bücher türmten sich zu ihren Seiten auf, da sie nicht die Ruhe mitgebracht hatte, diese wieder an ihren Platz zu räumen. Doch sie hatte nichts Greifbares gefunden. Oftmals hatte sie gedacht, dass sie nun mit diesem einem verstaubten, längst vergessenen Buch einen Ansatzpunkt gefunden hatte, um die merkwürdigen Ereignisse wissenschaftlich und logisch fundiert zu ergründen. Doch jede ihrer Theorien war im Sande verlaufen. Drei, fünf oder zehn Bücher später, wenn sie in die Materie tiefer eingestiegen war, hatte sie eine Widerlegung für ihre Gedankenspiele gefunden. Was verursachte diese Blitze? Wie kam die Druckwelle zustande? Es konnte keine Apparation gewesen sein, da dies den Willen des Reisenden voraussetzte. Kein Portschlüssel, da weder Ron noch Voldemort offensichtlich etwas berührt hatten. Waren es vielleicht unsichtbare Menschen, die mit ihren Opfern Seit-an-Seit-Apparierten? Doch dann hätte sie im Feld Spuren oder Fußabdrücke entdecken müssen. Die Heulende Hütte, in der Voldemort verschwunden war, lag zudem unter einen Apparierschutz. Warum ist Ron nicht zu ihr zurückgekehrt? Er musste irgendwo gefangen gehalten werden.

Sie hatte viel Arbeit in ihre Suche investiert und war immer die Letzte gewesen, die nach einem langen und zermürbenden Tag in den Fuchsbau zurückgekehrte. Molly schaute sie mit jedem erkenntnislos verstrichen Arbeitstag verzweifelter an. Doch sie stand immer noch ganz am Anfang. Nach drei Tagen intensivster Recherche wusste sie endgültig nicht mehr weiter.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine", wurde sie von Harry begrüßt. Er sprach mit leiser Stimme. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gesehen, wie tief sie in Gedanken versunken gewesen war und wollte sie nicht erschrecken. Harry tat so etwas. Er war rücksichtsvoll.

„Morgen", antwortete sie und zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Ihr war überhaupt nicht zum Lächeln zumute, doch sie wollte nicht anfangen, im Selbstmitleid zu baden. So einen Eindruck wollte sie nicht vermitteln. Sie benötigte ihre gesamte Kraft für ihre Suche nach Antworten, da konnte sie ihre wertvolle Zeit nicht mit Selbstbemitleidung verschwenden. Trotzdem entwich ihr ein Seufzen.

Harry schenkte ihr im Gegenzug ebenfalls ein Lächeln und einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter. Dann räusperte er sich, als wolle er zu einer einnehmenden Rede ansetzen. Neugierig blickte sie ihm entgegen. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um ihn sofort wieder zu schließen. Auch ein zweiter Versuch eines Satzanfangs ging schief. Eigentlich war er keiner der verlegenden Sorte. Harry war nicht wortgewandt und fand nicht immer die richtigen Ausdrücke. Doch er schaffte es meist, seine Gedanken in verständliche Sätze zu packen und sprechend zu denken.

Eine Begabung, um die Hermine ihn beneidet hatte, als er im Eberkopf aus dem Stegreif eine motivierende Rede zusammengebastelt hatte, die alle Versammelten dazu bewog, der neugegründeten DA beizutreten. Sie verzettelte sich zu oft in ihren Gedanken. Manchmal dachte sie schneller als ihr die Worte über die Lippen kamen.

„Du siehst müde aus, Mine, wenn auch nicht mehr so schlecht wie in den letzten Tagen", sagte Harry. Hatte er sich doch tatsächlich für einen unverfänglichen Anfang entschieden. Sie nickte. Dasselbe hatte sie heute Morgen vorm Spiegel auch gedacht. „Und du kannst sicher Ablenkung gebrauchen", sprach er weiter und taste sich an das eigentliche Thema heran. Es ging um Thicknesse. Ron hatte eigentlich mit Harry gemeinsam den Zaubereiminister kapern wollen, um das Ministerium, was sich immer noch sicher in der Hand der Todesser befand, zu erschüttern. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie für Ron einspringen wollte. Ihre Suche nach Antworten hatte sie bisher für wichtiger befunden, doch sie kam nur so schleppend voran. Kurz überlegte sie, Harry zu unterbrechen und nicht um den heißen Brei herum reden zu lassen. Doch er wollte nur nett sein und so ließ sie ihn.

„Mir geht es auch so. Ich brauche Ablenkung. Daher habe ich entschieden, dass ich heute wie ursprünglich auch geplant mit zur Operation gehen werde."

„Operation?", echote sie. „So nennt ihr das? Nicht Entführung oder Kidnapping?"

„Ja, du hast ja recht. Entführung", lenkte er ein. „Es ist alles geplant und wir sind in guter Gesellschaft. Kingsley und Minerva sind dabei. Zu viert schaffen wir das, Mine."

„Zu viert? - Du willst immer noch, dass ich mitkomme?" Nun war die Katze aus dem Sack und sie musste eine Entscheidung treffen. „Was ist mit Ginny? Wäre sie nicht auch eine gute Nummer Vier?"

Harry errötete leicht, als der Name seiner Freundin fiel. Welche Gedanken dies wohl ausgelöst hatten? „Äh - ja. Ginny…", knirschte er, „Minerva möchte nicht, dass sie mitkommt. Sie hat explizit nach dir verlangt." Er sah sie musternd an, als sähe er sie heute zum ersten Mal. „Ich glaube, das kannst du als Kompliment sehen, Mine. Komm schon, sei bitte nicht so neben der Spur."

„Na gut. Dann bin ich auch dabei", seufzte sie. „Wenn explizit nach mir verlangt wird. Die Recherche verläuft eh schleppend. Einen Tag lang was anderes zu tun, motiviert mich vielleicht." Den Posten des Ministers von einem Todesser - oder wenn er kein Todesser war, einen Kollaborateur - zu befreien, war eine große Sache. Dies durfte sie über ihrer Suche nach Antworten nicht vergessen. Vielleicht konnte sie dabei herausfinden, warum Harry Professor McGonagall nun beim Vornamen nannte.

oOo

Er war bereits von Augustus erwartet worden, sodass er keine Zeit hatte, unbeobachtet den Ruß von seinen Sachen zu klopfen. Augustus Rookwood war ein alter Freund und wohl einer der wenigen, die er noch hatte. Er trug das Herz auf der Zunge, was beide schon in unangenehme Situationen gebracht hatte. Durchaus auch untereinander. Rookwood konnte sich vornehm verhalten und mit großartiger Manierlichkeit sprechen. Er kannte alle Regel der Höflichkeit und war ebenso wie Lucius mit dem Habitus der Reinblutfamilien aufgewachsen, doch er hatte sich entschieden, diese Regeln nicht zu befolgen. Er wusste genau, welche Personen er sich wie gegenüber verhalten konnte. Auch testete er gern, einem jungen Hund ähnelnd, die ihm vorgesetzten Grenzen aus. Schon oft hatte Lucius sich gefragt, wie Rookwood wohl als Schüler gewesen war. Ob diese Abgebrühtheit erst im Laufe der Jahre erwachsen oder ob sie Augustus bei der Geburt mitgegeben worden war. Doch Augustus war im Alter von Lucius' Vater und auch ein guter Freund von diesem zu dessen Lebzeiten gewesen. Manchmal hielten Freundschaften länger als ein Leben.

Er wurde begrüßt und in den Salon geführt. Dort stellte ein Hauself etwas zum Trinken ab und verschwand dann wieder. Der Salon hatte sich über die Jahrzehnte, die er hier schon ein und aus ging, nie verändert, was wohl darauf zurückzuführen war, dass Augustus seit langem allein lebte. Nur die Vase mit Blumen, die auf dem Salontisch stand, war neu. Augustus hatte in frühen Jahren geheiratet, doch war, schon seit Lucius denken konnte, verwitwet. Kinder hatte er keine. Sein Hab und Gut würde nach seinem Ableben an einen entfernten Neffen gehen, über den Augustus wie über seine restliche Verwandschaft nie viele Worte verloren hatte. Lucius nahm den Platz auf der Couch ein, den er bei jeglichen Treffen beanspruchte. Er hatte schon dort gesessen, als er mit seinem Vater zu Besuch gewesen war. Dies war ausgesprochen selten der Fall gewesen, da sein Vater viel ohne ihn zu tun gepflegt hatte. Nach dessen Tod, als sich die Besuche zu häufen begannen, hatte er immer noch denselben Platz gewählt. Augustus hatte sich daraufhin immer frontal zu ihm gesetzt. Diesmal setzte er sich neben Lucius auf die Couch, die auf einmal viel kleiner wirkte und rückte zusätzlich noch unnötig nah heran.

Irritiert griff Lucius nach seinem Glas, doch bevor er es an die Lippen gesetzt hatte, entschied er sich um und begann zu sprechen: „Augustus. Warum hast du mich zu dir gerufen? Ich sehe dich gern, doch momentan bin ich ziemlich eingespannt."

Augustus lächelte schief. Er hatte immer ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich hatte dir geschrieben, dass ich gestern ein beunruhigendes Gespräch hatte." Er lächelte selbst, wenn seine Worte keinen Anlass zum Lächeln gaben.

\- „Was heißt denn beunruhigend?", grätschte Lucius dazwischen.

„Ein Gespräch mit den Lestranges ist per se beunruhigend. Besonders in letzter Zeit. Ihre sozialen Fähigkeiten sind ziemlich eingeschrumpft. Das allein ist schon bedenklich und sie haben angefangen, dir zu misstrauen, Lucius. Tun Sie damit recht?"

„Augustus!", presste er hervor. „Du kennst mich – seit vielen Jahren. Deine Frage grenzt an eine Beleidigung!"

„Oh ja. Schon seit du so klein warst", er hielt dabei seine Hand in Höhe seines Bauchnabels. „Ewig ist es her."

„Du brauchst keinen Lestrange, um dir ein Urteil über mich zu fällen."

Augustus nickte und nippe an seinem Glas. „Ich wünschte, es wäre so. Ich wünschte, die Lestranges wären die Einzigen, die dir was Böses wollen. Das ist schon bemerkenswert, ihr seid verschwägert."

„Rowle", knurrte er. „Ich konnte diesen hohlköpfigen Hünen noch nie ausstehen."

„Und Dolohov. Und jeder andere gefährliche Todesser", spukte Augustus aus. „In deinem Freundeskreis bin ich momentan ziemlich einsam."

Lucius schnaubte, doch Augustus ließ nicht locker: „Unterschätze dies nicht, bitte. Es kann dir das Leben kosten." Er sah aus, als wolle er sein Gegenüber kräftig durchschütteln.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Eigentlich war es ihm ziemlich gleich, was die anderen noch von ihm dachten. Er wollte seinen Sohn finden. Dies war die einzige Aufgabe, die er noch zu erfüllen gedachte. Doch man konnte nicht einfach so aufhören, ein Todesser zu sein. Man hatte Treuepflichten und anscheinend unzählige Augen, die einen überwachten, wenn der Lord es nicht tat. Bereits andere hatten versucht, den Todesserkreisen zu entfliehen. Sie waren allesamt gescheitert und wahrscheinlich hatten sie den Tag, an dem ihre Loyalität gebrochen war, verflucht. Nie hätte Lucius gedacht, dass er sich mal in dieser Situation wiederfinden würde. Er konnte nicht illoyal werden. Die daraus resultierenden Feindschaften mit den Lestranges, Rowles und Dolohovs würden nicht nur ihm selbst, sondern auf kurz oder lang auch Narzissa und Draco gefährlich werden. Um Dracos Willen musste er weiter machen. Vielleicht hatte einer der Todesser einen Hinweis auf Dracos Aufenthaltsort. Es gab keine besser vernetzte Gruppierung als die Todesser. „Was muss ich tun, um sie von meiner Loyalität zu überzeugen?"

Augustus lachte leise. „Das wird nicht einfach."

„Was ist schon einfach", grummelte er darauf. Er hatte sich nie der Illusion hingegeben, dass die Suche nach Draco einfach werden würde. Die Todesser waren kompliziert. Der Orden des Phönixs ebenso. Die ganze verdammte Gesellschaft war vertrackt!

„Als erstes solltest du deine Prioritäten nicht mehr so offen zur Schau tragen."

Bevor Lucius etwas erwidern konnte, leuchte die neue Vase auf dem Salontisch wie eine Lampe auf. Obwohl sie recht klein war, nichts im Vergleich zu den sonstigen Dekorationsgegenstände, die sich im Herrenhaus befanden, war der Lichtschein, den es aussandte, unfassbar grell. Es war unmöglich, es zu übersehen. Dies war wahrscheinlich auch der Sinn des Ganzen.

„Verdammt!", stieß Augustus aus. „Ausgerechnet jetzt."

„Was ist das?", fragte Lucius. Augustus war schnell erhitzt und er fluchte regelmäßig über allerlei Kleinigkeiten. Doch jetzt war kein guter Zeitpunkt für Lappalien.

„Ich habe diese Woche Wachdienst. Um auf Thicknesse aufzupassen.", brummte er. „Komm mit. Wir sehen nach, was los ist. Dann kannst du deine neuen Vorsätze gleich in die Tat umsetzen."

Sogleich sprangen beide auf und hielten die Zauberstäbe griffbereit. Seinen Vorsatz, sich zunächst mit den Todessern auszusöhnen, war nicht wirklich neu. Vielmehr hatte er sich schon immer als Diplomat gesehen. Es stimmte, was Augustus ihm vorwarf. Er hatte in seiner Verzweiflung vergessen, dass er akribisch beobachtet wurde. Er konnte nicht einfach machen, was er wollte. Er war in einem Netzwerk gefangen, das momentan sehr aufeinander angewiesen war. Die Todesser würden einen Teufel tun und ihn nicht vergessen lassen, dass er zu ihnen gehörte.


	12. In Ohnmacht

_09\. Mai, morgens, im Zaubereiministerium_

Es war alles nach Plan verlaufen. Hermine war nicht aufgeregt und in der Gegenwart von McGonagall und Kingsley hatte sie ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, das sie noch nie bei einer waghalsigen Aktion verspürt hatte. Ihnen und Harry vertraute sie blind. Alle drei waren fähige Magier. Selbst Harry, der Jüngste im Bunde, war ein begnadeter Duellant. Seltsamerweise war es eine einfache Angelegenheit gewesen, in das Ministerium zu flohen. Sie waren über den Besuchereingang gekommen und hatten das Foyer durchquert, welches an diesem Tag besonders mit Ministeriumsangestellten gefüllt war. Diese gingen scheinbar ihrer Arbeit nach, doch Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon einmal solch volle Ministeriumsflure gesehen zu haben. Vielleicht war das Gebäude doch nicht so unbeobachtet, wie es auf den ersten Blick scheinen mag? Immer wieder bemerkte sie, wie sich Köpfe in ihre Richtung drehten und sie vermochte, die fremden Blicke in ihren Rücken zu spüren.

Neben ihr hielt Harry krampfhaft an seinem Zauberstab fest, zum Kampf bereit. Kingsley kannte das Gebäude wie seine Westentasche und hatte vorausschauend einen Desillusionierungszauber über den kleinen Trupp gelegt. Hermines Vorahnung, gerade in eine Falle zu tappen, verstärkte sich, als sie durch eine Tür zum Treppenhaus und damit durch einen Neutralisierungszauber schlichen. Verwirrt sahen sie sich um, doch niemand hatte von ihnen Notiz genommen. Regelmäßig, immer wenn sie eine Tür durchschritten, musste der Desillusionierungszauber erneuert werden. Kingsley beteuerte, dass dies letzte Woche noch nicht so gewesen war. Trotz allem erreichten sie das Büro des Ministers unbehelligt.

Die Vorzimmerdame bekam schnell einen Verwechslungszauber ab und glaubte, dringend neuen Kaffee holen zu müssen. In diesem Moment war Hermines Verdacht, dass irgendetwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht, zur Sicherheit erwachsen. Warum war es so einfach? Sie hatte keine Todesser erwartet. Voldemorts Anhänger agierten immer noch aus dem Untergrund, obwohl sie seit Monaten das Ministerium in ihrer Hand hatten. Lieber begnügten sie sich damit, Thicknesse als Marionette einzusetzen, statt einen ranghohen Todesser zum Minister zu ernennen. Das Verschwinden ihres Herrn hatte an ihrer Vorgehensweise nichts geändert. Trotzdem hatte Hermine gedacht, das Büro leer vorzufinden, wenn sich schon niemand darum bemühte, es zu bewachen. Sie staunte, als Pius Thicknesse sie in seinem bemerkenswert prachtvollen und goldenen Büro begrüßte und dabei alles andere als erfreut aussah.

Er saß an einem schweren Schreibtisch aus Eichenholz, der mit einer leeren, doch wertvoll aussehenden Vase dekoriert war. An der Decke hing ein prunkvoller Kronleuchter. Hinter ihm konnte sie einen Kamin erspähen, der wahrscheinlich ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war. Dies war eine leichte Möglichkeit der Flucht, auch wenn der Kamin mit einem Passwort gesichert war. Alles, was Thicknesse machen musste, war ein Hechtsprung nach hinten und schon wäre er außer Reichweite.

Doch Thicknesse dachte nicht an Rückzug, sondern sprang auf und schleuderte die Blumenvase, die auf seinen Tisch stand, in ihre Richtung. Reflexartig sprach Kingsley einen _Protego_ , sodass die Vase am Boden in Einzelteile zersprang. Thicknesse nutzte die Schrecksekunde, die das Klirren des Porzellans auslöste und feuerte einen Fluch hinterher, der Hermine nur verfehlte, weil sie noch rechtzeitig von Harry zur Seite gezogen wurde.

„Pass auf dich auf!", sagten seine Augen, doch er musste die Warnung nicht aussprechen.

„Es war ein Fehler, hier aufzutauchen!", brüllte Thicknesse.

„Das werden wir noch sehen!", schrie Harry zurück und warf einen Fluch gegen den Minister. McGonagall gab ihm Rückendeckung und entsandte ebenfalls einen Zauber. Sie waren dem Minister bereits zahlenmäßig überlegen und auch im Duell hatte er ihnen keine gerissenen Zaubersprüche entgegenzusetzen. Einzig einen Schutzzauber, der stärker als gewöhnlich war und länger anhielt, hatte er heraufbeschwören können. Harry schaffte es so nicht, ihn zu entwaffnen. Auch Kingsleys, McGonagalls und ihre eigenen Sprüche prallten dagegen ab, ohne ins Wanken zu geraten. Nachdenklich biss sie in ihre Lippe. Ihre Gedanken schossen wild durcheinander. Thicknesses Schild war nicht umfassend, sondern eine gerade Linie. Wenn sie nur ein wenig mehr nach rechts weichen könnte, hätte sie die Möglichkeit, ihn in einen spitzen Winkel anzugreifen.

Gedacht. Getan.

Mit einem Ausfallschritt bewegte sie sich nach rechts. Dadurch gab sie ihre Deckung hinter Kingsley auf, doch sie war sich sicher, dass sie diese Art von Schutz nicht brauchte. Sie merkte, wie sie von diesem aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet wurde. Mittlerweile hatte sie einige Erfahrung im Kämpfen gewonnen. Sie sprach die Zauberformel.

Aus ihrem Stab schoss ein blauer Strahl. Thicknesse sah ihn nicht kommen.

Sie hatte einen Augenblick zu lang gewartet. Sekunden bevor ihr Fluch sein Ziel hätte treffen können, stolperten zwei Menschen aus dem Kamin und beschworen ein Schild hinauf. Ihr Fluch verpuffte.

Einer von ihnen war Lucius Malfoy. Er stand dort, in der anderen Ecke des Raumes, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der so unleserlich wie bei ihrem letzten Treffen war. Er sah nicht erstaunt aus oder aggressiv. Lediglich die dunklen Flecken, die unter seinen Augen auf der fahlen Haut lagen, ließen vermuten, dass er tagelang nicht geschlafen hatte. Auch die legere Kleidung hatte er beibehalten. Der Mann neben ihm musste Augustus Rookwood sein. Mit einer Hand zog Malfoy den Minister zurück und bugsierte ihn hinter Rookwood, der augenblicklich begann, gegen sie zu schießen. Die rechte Hand hatte er derweil zur Verteidigung erhoben. Er versuchte, das Geschehen im Blick zu behalten und drückte sacht den Kopf von Thicknesse runter.

Hermine verstand, dass er diesem deutete, in den Kamin zu flüchten. Nur ein paar Sekunden und dann würde der Minister ihnen zwischen den Fingerspitzen entronnen sein. Das wollte sie nicht zulassen. Wenn sie dabei noch die Gelegenheit bekam, Malfoy seine Lüge heimzuzahlen, umso besser. Dies war der perfekte Moment. Sie schleuderte einen _Bombarda_ auf den Kamin. Sie würde ihnen die Fluchtmöglichkeit nehmen.

Malfoy verstand blitzschnell, was sie vorhatte und konnte nicht anders, als ein paar Schritte nach vorn zu gehen und ihren Fluch abzuwehren.

Sie setzte einen zweiten nach, welcher wieder von ihm mit immenser Anstrengung abgewehrt wurde. Seine Haltung war alles andere als elegant. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass dieser Kampf ihm seine ganze Kraft kostete. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, Malfoy jemals in einer solchen schlechten Verfassung gesehen zu haben.

Rookwood hatte Malfoys Erschöpfung ebenfalls mitbekommen, doch konnte ihm nicht zur Hilfe eilen, zu sehr war er zwischen Minervas Flüchen gefangen. Harry trieb währenddessen Thicknesse, der sich widerbesseresWissen aus der Deckung begeben hatte, mit gut gezielten Flüchen vor sich her. Dieser war so bemüht, die Flüche abzuwehren, sodass er keinen Gegenangriff starten konnte.

Der Kamin flammte erneut auf und aus den grünlichen Flammen stürmte Dolohov hervor. Ein kurzer Blick genügte und er hatte den Stand des Kampfes erfasst. Unverzüglich rannte er auf Thicknesse zu und befreite diesen von den Angriffen Harrys.

„Warum warst du bei den Creeveys?"

In Malfoys Augen spiegelte sich Erschrecken. Unglauben. Zorn. Er zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie ihn mit dieser Frage geschlagen.

„Woher wusstest du die Adresse der Creeveys?", brüllte sie, sodass es auch wirklich jeder Anwesende mitbekam.

Malfoy warf einen grünlich leuchtenden Fluch gegen sie, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sie kannte diesen nicht, war sich aber sicher, dass dieser schwarzmagisch war. Sofort schickte er einen zweiten und dritten hinterher.

Während sie den ersten noch sicher abwehren konnte, kam der zweite so unverhofft auf sie zu, dass sie schwindelig wurde und drohte, ihr Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Um den Flüchen zu entkommen, warf sie sich auf den Boden und atmete leicht auf, als über sie hinweg die zwei Flüche sausten.

Rookwood blickte erstaunt zu Malfoy hinüber. Sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht und Malfoy in Verrufung gebracht. Sie werden noch einiges zu klären haben. Lächelnd schwang sie sich wieder auf die Füße und bekam gerade noch mit, wie die grünen Flammen im Kamin erloschen. Thicknesse und Dolohov waren verschwunden. Dolohov war Herr seiner Sinne geblieben und hatte den kurzen Augenblick allgemeiner Verwirrung genutzt, um Thicknesse am Kragen zu packen und zu flüchten.

Malfoy lachte auf und blickte ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Wie konnte er sich über sie lustig machen? Sie würde ihm noch zeigen, dass sie eine ernst zu nehmende Gefahr für Todesser und Konsorten darstellte. Sie würde ihm die Flucht verhindern und nach Askaban bringen. Erneut richtete sie einen Bombarda auf den Kamin.

Sie brüllte und er brüllte geistesgegenwärtig zurück. „Bomdarda!" Er wollte es ihr mit gleichen Mitteln zurückgeben.

Die Flüche kreuzten sich und explodierten in der Mitte des Raumes.

Es gab keinen, der unverletzt den Raum verließ.

„Hermine!" Harrys Stimme drang an ihr Ohr. Sie konnte ihn nicht sehen. Dichter Nebel aus Rauch und Staub umgab sie. Sie hörte, wie Harrys Stimme näher kam und immer wieder unentwegt, ihren Namen rief. Sie wurde hochgehoben.

„Wir müssen hier weg. Der Raum wird gleich durch Auroren gestürmt.", warnte Kingsley. „Schnell, ins Nebenzimmer!"

oOo

_09_. _Mai, abends_

Die letzten Tage hatte er in einem seltsamen Zustand verbracht. Er fühlte sich von dem Rest der Welt abgeschnitten. Seine Zukunft war ungewiss. Diese merkwürdige Organisation bereitete ihm Sorgen, obwohl Astoria geschworen hatte, dass er nichts zu befürchten habe. Er hatte sie so oft ausgefragt, dass sie bereits mit den Augen gerollt hat. Sie hatte sich in der letzten Zeit vereinzelt blicken lassen und wenn sie ihn in seinem Zimmer besuchte, hatte sie nie Zeit für eine ausführliche Unterhaltung. Er war ein Gefangener – auch wenn sie nicht müde wurde, anderes zu behaupten. Nur weil er jetzt nicht mehr im Kerker saß, machte ihn dies nicht zu einem freien Mann. Stundenlang war er durch die steinernen Flure gewandert, hatte aber nicht den Ausgang gefunden. Ab und an war er Personen begegnet, die ihn misstrauisch beäugt, doch in Ruhe gelassen haben. Als er sich durchrang, diese nach den Weg nach draußen zu fragen, lachten sie ihn aus, doch blieben ihm eine Antwort schuldig. Eine Appariersperre lag tatsächlich über den Räumlichkeiten. Dies war das Erste, was er überprüft hatte. Irgendwannhatte ihn das Wandeln durch die Flure mehr kirre gemacht als genützt. Er fühlte sich so erschöpft wie nach einem Marathonlauf. Ab da hatte er begonnen, sich in das ihm zugewiesene Zimmer zurückzuziehen. Seine Zeit verbrachte er zwischen den staubigen Buchdeckeln, die er im Schrank vorgefunden hatte. Titel wie Die Zeitmaschine – Grundlage der Fiction oder Die Geschichte Dollys hatten ihn zuerst von einer Lektüre abgeschreckt. Voller Wut hatte er die Bücher kreuz und quer durch den Raum geworfen. Doch es gab keines, das in irgendeiner Weise Anknüpfungen zur magischen Welt enthielt. So musste er mit diesen verstaubten, vergilbten und langweiligen Büchern vorlieb nehmen. Sie waren eindeutig alt, hatten lange in keiner Hand gelegen und höchstens als Briefbeschwerer gedient. Als Draco in sie hinein laß, wurde er leider keines Besseren belehrt.

Die zugrundeliegenden, meist für Draco zu technische Sachverhalte wurden unanschaulich und kompliziert beschrieben. Dolly war anscheinend ein Schaf und kein Mensch, was ihre Geschichte nicht spannender machte, auch wenn es ein Tier war, an dem wissenschaftliche Versuche durchgeführt worden waren.

Frustriert warf er das Buch wieder in eine Ecke. Sein Gefühl, mit sich nichts anzufangen zu wissen, war nur noch stärker als zuvor.

Er hörte die Tür ins Schloss fallen und ehe er sich versah, befand er sich wieder auf den Fluren mit einem Blatt Papier und einem Stift ausgerüstet. Es musste einen Weg heraus geben. Die Menschen, die er hier angetroffen hatte, mussten von irgendwoher kommen und sie mussten irgendwohin gehen. Er würde es diesen Leuten noch zeigen! Sie würden es noch bereuen, dass sie ihn für zu dämlich hielten, um einen Ausgang zu finden.

Akribisch begann er die Flure mitsamt Türen zu zeichnen. Er malte ein offenes Schloss für Türen, die er öffnen könnte und notierte sich was dahinter lag. Alle Zimmer waren wie seines eingerichtet, doch die meisten sahen unbewohnt aus. Hinter einer Tür fand er eine Garderobe, gefüllt mit immer gleichen dunklen Kutten und hinter einer anderen verbarg sich eine kleine Küche, in der zwei Hauselfen angestrengt das Essen zubereiteten, was er morgens, mittags und abends auf Zimmer geliefert bekam.

Er drückte die Klinke der letzten Tür am Ende des Flures runter und ein Kribbeln zog sich durch seine Fingerspitzen bis in den Handteller. Das war neu! Diese Tür war zuvor verschlossen gewesen!

Er machte sich nicht viele Gedanken, was alles hinter dieser Türe hätte liegen können. Oder weshalb sie jetzt offen und vorher geschlossen gewesen war. Astoria hatte ihm ausdrücklich erlaubt, hier herumzuspazieren und Türen zu öffnen, glaubte er sich zu erinnern. Daher erwartete er auch nichts Brisantes. In diesem Zimmer war es ein wenig dunkler, als in denen, in die er zuvor geschaut hatte. Jemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, Vorhänge vor das magische Fenster zu ziehen. Es roch nach Lavendel.

Er trat ein und schloss hinter sich leise die Tür. Durch die Dunkelheit konnte er eine Person erspähen, die kerzengerade im Bett lag.

„Daphne?", flüsterte er in den Raum hinein, doch sie antwortete nicht.

Draco trat näher heran und sah, dass sie schlief. Sollte er sie aufwecken?

Sie hatte anscheinend einen ruhigen und tiefen Schlaf. Ihre blonden Haare hingen ihr ungeordnet ins Gesicht.

Er setzte abermals einen Schritt in Richtung Bett, um ihre Verletzung betrachten zu können. Fenrir Grayback hatte sie ziemlich erwischt. Er war wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und war wie ein Wilder ihr entgegengesprungen, ehe er sie zu Boden gerissen hatte. Mit seinen Pranken war er auf ihr gelandet und hatte sie ins Schlüsselbein gebissen. Ihm schauerte es, als sich die Szene zum wiederholten Male vor seinem inneren Auge abspielte. Wie aus dem Nichts.

Draco schreckte auf und drehte sich herum, als sich die Türe erneut öffnete und ein heller und kalter Lichtschein vom Flur her ins Zimmer hineinfiel. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er auf frischer Tat ertappt wurden. Astoria begrüßte ihn knapp mit einem angedeuteten Nicken. Jedenfalls glaubte er dies noch erkennen zu können. Sie trat näher zum Bett heran. Mit jedem abgestatteten Besuch war sie ein bisschen stiller geworden und hatte kürzer bei ihm verweilt. Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn sie auf den Absätzen Kehrt gemacht hätte und hinaus gestürmt wäre. Doch sie blieb und blickte unentwegt auf ihre Schwester.

„Sie scheint keine Alpträume zu haben", versicherte er sich selbst.

Astoria verzog das Gesicht, als habe sie Schmerzen. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin, sprach sie mit spitzer Stimme: „Sie schläft nicht, Draco, sie liegt im Koma!" Sie seufzte und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Sie ist seitdem noch nicht aufgewacht", nuschelte sie hinter ihren Händen und er konnte nur mit Anstrengung entziffern, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Es stand nicht gut um sie, verstand er, auch wenn sie nun so stoisch aussah. Automatisch wurde sein Blick zu Daphne gezogen und sah er den blassen, kränklichen Stich in ihren Wangen.

_Gar nicht gut._

Astoria liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Eine nach der anderen. Zuerst spärlich und Draco konnte sehen, wie sie dagegen ankämpfte. Doch aus dem kleinen Rinnsal wurde schnell ein Bach. Er überbrückte die ohnehin kleine Distanz, die räumlich zwischen ihnen bestand und zog sie in seine Arme. Er hatte sich nie - noch nie - in der Rolle des Trösters wohl gefühlt. Sie wusste dies auch. Er hatte ihr sein Unvermögen und all seine Schwächen immer wieder gestanden. An Abenden im letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Hier in diesen kalten Räumen, wenn sie auf seinem Bett gesessen hat und eigentlich gehen wollte. In Hogwarts hatte sie es geschafft, mit einem Lächeln und mit einem gehauchten Kuss auf seine Wange die Ohnmachtsgefühle für einen flüchtigen Moment aufzuwiegen. Seitdem hatte sie sich geändert. Er konnte es nicht beschreiben, nicht mal in einen ruhigen Moment mit sich selbst.

„Selbst wenn sie aufwacht", schluchzte Astoria **, „** wird sie nie wieder dieselbe sein."

Draco drückte sie noch näher an seine Brust und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare. Sie rochen nach grünem Tee mit einem Hauch Eukalyptus. In seinen Gedanken verloren sog er den Duft ein, bis er merkte, dass ihre Kulleraugen zu ihm hinaufschauten. Mit einem flehenden Blick. Ihre Lippen bebten leicht und er merkte, wie sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihn ein Stück zu sich hinunterzog. Bereitwillig gab er ihrem Druck nach und wie von Zauberhand geführt fand sich sein Mund auf ihrem wieder. Wie hatte dies so schnell passieren können?

Zaghaft erwiderte sie den Kuss. Wie konnte sie?

Dann streifte sie alle Zögerlichkeit von sich ab und knabberte hungrig an seiner Unterlippe. Ehe er nachdenken konnte, wohin dies alles führen sollte und dass sie gerade noch bitterlich geweint hatte, hatte sie seine Schultern gepackt und ihn ein paar Schritte rückwärts an eine Wand geführt. Ihre Küsse intensivierten sich und benetzen seinen Hals, runter wandernd hin zum Brustkorb. Mit jedem Kuss, der ein Stück tiefer auf seine Brust gesetzt wurde, sank er ein bisschen mehr in die Knie. Wenn Astoria wollte, dann wollte sie. Dann wollte er auch?

Sein Blick fiel auf die ohnmächtige Daphne.

Astoria wusste doch, was sie tat. Sie hatte es doch begonnen. Sie hatte es doch ins Rollen gebracht. Doch wie war ihr Sinneswechsel zustande gekommen? Erst hatte sie ihn auf Distanz gehalten, dann war sie in Tränen ausgebrochen und nun suchte sie seine Nähe.

„Astoria!", flüsterte er und schob sie von sich weg. „Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt."

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. „Wie?"

Was gab es daran nicht zu verstehen? Daphne war hier. Sie hatte sich, seit sie hier waren, fast nur abweisend gegenüber ihm verhalten. Er wollte gar nicht hier sein!

„Ich will nicht!", knurrte er. „Lass mich!" Es klang abwehrend, er hatte gar nicht so schroff sein wollen.

Wieder bebten ihre Lippen, doch diesmal war es eindeutig ihm zuzuschreiben. „Wie du willst", zeterte sie und stürmte hinaus.

Draco blieb überfordert zurück.


	13. Endstation

Granger hatte gar keine Informationen gewollt, als sie lauthals im Ministerium nach den Creeveys gefragt hatte. Er hatte damals einen Fehler gemacht. Dem ominösen Brief mit der Bitte so leichtsinnig zu folgen, hatte ihn in einen Strudel aus Misstrauen gezogen. Ob die Einladung tatsächlich echt gewesen war oder ein hinterlistiger Streich, konnte wohl nur Colin Creevey selbst beantworten und der war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Doch all die Widrigkeiten hatte er vorher gekannt und sich bewusst dafür entschieden. Wenn er nochmals vor der Entscheidung stehen sollte, einen Hinweis auf Dracos Verbleib nachzugehen oder konform bei den Todessern mitzulaufen, würde er wieder seinen eigenen Kurs wählen. Granger hatte ihn nur ins Verderben führen wollen, indem sie ihn bei Dolohov und Augustus in Verruf brachte. Doch bis Dolohov ihn ausfragen konnte, würde er sich eine plausible Erklärung für sein Verhalten zurechtgelegt haben. Der Lord war verschwunden und sie brauchten jeden Todesser. Granger war sauer gewesen und hatte wie ein eingesperrtes Tier ausgesehen. Verzweiflung war aus ihren Poren hervorgequollen gekommen. Es war beinahe ekelerregend gewesen, sie so wahnsinnig verzweifelt zu sehen.

Mit letzter Kraft schleppte er sich und den bewusstlosen Augustus zum Kamin, der zur Ironie des Ganzen unversehrt geblieben war. Sein alter Freund hatte sich in der Mitte des Raumes aufgehalten und mit seinem Körper einen Teil der Explosion vor Lucius abgeschirmt. Glücklicherweise für Lucius, doch für Augustus war es verheerend. So schnell wie möglich musste er ihn nach Hause bringen und dort sehen, dass er jegliche notwendige Hilfe bekommt. Schlimmer hätte es nicht kommen können.

In seinem Arbeitszimmer angekommen, galt seine erste Handlung dem Kamin. Er musste gesperrt werden. Egal, wer sein Gesicht durch die Flammen stecken könnte - sei es Dolohov oder Granger - es würde zu Konflikten führen. Danach fegte er mit einigen Handbewegungen die Ablagefläche vom Schreibtisch frei. Die auf den Boden fallenden Gegenstände polterten höllisch laut über das Parkett. Scherben verteilten sich. Einige Sekunden später vernahm er Narzissas Schritte auf der Treppe. Auch sie konnte er jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Mit einem Flüstern verriegelte er die Tür und hievte Augustus auf den leeren Schreibtisch.

Seine Haut hing nur noch in Fetzen in seinem Gesicht. Die Augen waren schreckgeweitet. Wutentbrannt musste er feststellen, dass jede Hilfe zu spät kam. Von der Leiche strömte ein Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch aus. „Augustus", flehte Lucius, die Hände an den Kopf geschlagen. Was hatte er bloß getan? Er wollte seine Augen abwenden. Er konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen. Doch sein Blick fand immer wieder zurück.

„Lucius?", ertönte die Stimme seiner Frau. „Lucius? Ich habe den Lärm gehört. Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist. Warum hast du die Tür verschlossen?"

Sein Blick hing immer noch an Augustus. Seine Gedanken waren auf seinen Tod und den Anteil, den er daran gehabt hatte, zentriert. Er hatte dies nicht gewollt!

Narzissa hämmerte gegen die Tür. „Ich habe dir schon tausend Mal gesagt, dass es nichts nützt, wenn du dich einigelst", rief sie.

Vorsichtig streifte er über Augustus' Arm und ergriff schließlich seine Hand. Ein paar Sekunden hielt er sie entgeistert fest, bis er es schaffte, sie loszulassen. Sie fiel schlaff wieder an ihren Platz zurück.

„Lucius! Wir müssen endlich miteinander reden!" Nun klang Narzissa wütend. „Gut. Wenn du nicht willst, dann werde ich dich dazu zwingen müssen. _Alohomora_." Mit Schwung flog die Tür auf, soweit dass sie gegen die sich daneben befindende Wand krachte. Sie musste keinen Schritt in das Zimmer hineinsetzten, um den grauenhaften Anblick zu erspähen. „Oh, bei Merlin! Ich dachte, ihr wolltet euch nur unterhalten?" Vergessen war, worüber sie mit ihm so dringlich hatte sprechen wollen.

„Augustus... ist... Er... ist... tot", stammelte Lucius.

„Das sehe ich."

Er versuchte ihr die Ereignisse zu schildern, doch es war schwieriger als gedacht, seinen Anteil und was er sich dabei gedacht hatte, in Worte zu packen. Er schaffte es schwerlich, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Narzissa erbleichte zunehmend, als sie vom Angriff auf den Minister hörte. „Wieso hat die Granger dich nach den Creeveys gefragt?", verlangte sie zu wissen und Lucius bereute augenblicklich, dass er diesen Teil nicht übersprungen hatte. Sie starrte ihn unnachgiebig an.

Er wusste, dass sie sein Handeln bestenfalls als närrisch bezeichnen würde. Das wäre nicht das erste verachtende Urteil gewesen, was sie über ihn gefällt hätte. Der dunkle Lord, der sich ausgerechnet ihr Haus als längerfristiges Domizil ausgesucht hatte, war schwer auf ihr Gemüt geschlagen. Sie hatte sich immer mehr zurückgezogen und wenn nicht, dann hatte sie ihm Vorwürfe gemacht. Vorwürfe, die er nicht alle von der Hand weisen konnte. „Weil ich bei den Creeveys war", zischte Lucius erbost. Narzissa zeigte sich aber vom plötzlichen Zorn ihres Ehemanns nicht einmal minimal beeindruckt.

„Bei Merlins Bart! Lucius! Was hattest du bei den Creeveys verloren? Das ist wahrlich nicht dein Platz!"

„Colin Creevey, der Ältere der Brüder, hatte mir eine Eule geschickt. Er schrieb, dass er während der Schlacht beobachtet hatte, was mit Draco passiert ist und dass es zu seltsam wäre, um es mir in einem Brief zu schreiben. Er wollte es mir Angesicht zu Angesicht erklären, meinte, er vertraue mir und hinterließ mir seine Adresse. Als ich ankam, war Creevey nicht da und wahrscheinlich wird er auch nicht wiederkommen, wo auch immer er ist."

Entweder hatte Narzissa Probleme, ihm zu folgen oder sie glaubte, dass er sie anlog. In jedem Fall konnte sie den ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck nicht abschütteln. Mit verschränkten Armen stand sie in der Tür und schwieg.

„Du musst mir glauben. Bitte!"

„Das tue ich." Narzissa machte ein würgendes Geräusch. „Das ist unglaublich. Aber es sieht dir ähnlich, dass du mal wieder nichts gesagt hast und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste dein Ding durchgezogen hast. Ich... - ich brauche eine Auszeit, Lucius. Jetzt. Hier. Du kannst derweil einfach weiter machen, was du willst." Dann drehte sie sich um und ging ohne weitere Worte.

„Mein Ding? Ich bitte dich, Narzissa!", brüllte er ihr hinterher, doch sie reagierte nicht.

Was sollte er bloß mit dem Leichnam machen? Musste er irgendwen über Augustus' Tod informieren? Wer kümmerte sich um die Beerdigung? Bei all den ungeklärten Fragen, die nun noch zu den bereits vorhandenen hinzukamen, ergriff ihn der Wunsch das Weite zu suchen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Das konnte doch nicht wirklich passiert sein!

Der Kamin flackerte kurz mit grünem Licht auf, doch in Sekundenschnelle war die Glut wieder erloschen. Lucius wusste, dass dies nur bei gesperrten Kaminen passieren konnte. Jemand hatte versucht, durch das Flohnetzwerk zu kommen! Aufgeschreckt lief er zur Tür. Er musste Narzissa anhalten, vorerst niemanden ins Haus zu lassen und auf keinem Fall einen der Kamine zu öffnen. Dann würden sie abhängig von der Person des Besuchers weitersehen müssen. Alle Menschen, die als Besucher in Betracht kamen, würden Probleme mit sich bringen. Todesser würden ihn mit seiner Illoyalität konfrontieren und Augustus würde kein gutes Wort für ihn einlegen können. Sein Tod warf kein gutes Licht auf Lucius. Auch wenn Granger und Konsorten auf seiner Türschwelle standen, hätte dies nichts Gutes zu bedeuten. Er musste sich selbst gegenüber eingestehen, dass er sich zwischen alle Stühle gesetzt hatte. Die ganze Misere hatte mit Dracos Verschwinden begonnen. Wie bloß hatte Draco verschwinden können?

Er lief durch die Flure und rief nach Narzissa, doch sie antwortete immer noch nicht. Wohin in Merlins Namen konnte sie gegangen sein? Sie wollte ihn momentan nicht sehen und Lucius wäre diesem Wunsch auch gern nachgekommen, doch es war dringend. Sie hatte das Arbeitszimmer höchstens eine halbe Minute vor ihm verlassen. Wohin könnte sie innerhalb von dreißig Sekunden gegangen sein?

„ _Petrificus_ _totalus_!", knurrte jemand hinter seinem Rücken. Der Fluch erfasste Lucius und ließ seine Arme und Beine an seinen Körper festkleben. Er fiel wie ein gefällter Baum. Einzig die Augen konnte er bewegen und suchte hektisch nach einer Rettungsmöglichkeit. Einen Weg, wie ihm doch noch die Flucht gelingen könnte. Das Gesicht von Antonin Dolohov mit einem hässlichen, sich von Ohr zu Ohr erstreckenden Grinsen schob sich in sein Sichtfeld. „Habe ich dich! Zissy, die Liebe, hat mich reingelassen." Dolohov lachte spöttisch. „Ich würde dich ja fragen, wo du deine Korrespondenz mit Granger untergebracht hast - eure Einlage im Ministerium war ja eindeutig – nur ich weiß, was aus deinem Mund kommt, Lucius, ist weit entfernt von der Wahrheit." Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs ließ er den paralysierten Körper durch die Luft gleiten. „Ach, ein Tipp: Versuch nicht, mich bei den Lestranges zu verpfeifen. Die sind froh, dein Gehabe nicht mehr mitansehen zu müssen."

Bevor er blinzeln konnte, hatte Dolohov ihn bereits in die Abstellkammer am Ende des Flurs transportiert und die Tür magisch verriegelt. Bewegungsunfähig und wie ein eingerollter Teppich an die Wand gestellt, spürte er eine Ader an seiner Stirn wild pulsieren. Das würde er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

oOo

_09\. Mai, nachts_

Die Sirene schallte schmerzvoll in ihren Ohren wieder. Der an- und abschwellende Ton ging Mladenov sichtlich unter die Haut. „Dieses Scheißding! Nun ist jeder wach! Verfickt noch mal! Wo brennt's? Ich sehe nichts. Ich raste aus, wenn's nur ein Fehlalarm ist!"

Voldemort nahm deutlich seinen vermutlich russischen Akzent wahr. Nun, wo der Zorn Mladenov gepackt hatte, noch mehr als zuvor. Wie konnte man auf einen Alarm zornig sein? Auf Menschen, ja, das war verständlich, aber auf Gegenstände? „Durch dein Fluchen wird das Ding nicht leiser. Nur meine Nerven werden dünner." Es war eine Drohung, die er nicht vollständig aussprechen konnte - er wollte ja charmant sein. Wenn er sich aber auf die Zunge biss, musste er noch weitere Minuten, in denen Mladenov unsinnig um sich schimpfte und nicht hundertprozentig bei der Sache war, ertragen. Jede war eine zu viel. Sich wieder auf seine Anziehungskraft, die ohne Zutun auf seine Mitmenschen wirkte, zu verlassen, war ihm bis jetzt kinderleicht gefallen und es hatte herrlich funktioniert, doch Mladenov machte es ihm schwer. Zum Teil konnte man dies auf ihren gewaltig schwierigen Start zurückführen, wo Mladenov das falsche – oder vielmehr das richtige – Bild von ihm bekommen hatte, doch zu einem anderen, viel größeren Teil lag es daran, dass Mladenov einfach nicht die feine englische Art beherrschte. Er war ein rauer, schroffer Mann. Eigentlich machte Voldemort sich nichts daraus, auch Männer wie Schmirgelpapier hatten sich bereits von seinem scharfzüngigen Charisma blenden lassen. Auch Mladenov war auf besten Weg dahin. Doch dieser hatte etwas zu verbergen, was er, Voldemort, nicht einkalkulieren konnte. Es machte ihn nur umso wissbegieriger.

Mladenov schnaufte belustigt. Eventuell war er auch beleidigt. Voldemort konnte es nicht aus seinem Gesicht erkennen, weil dieser ein Grimasse zog. „Wenn du mir noch einmal drohst, kannst du sehen, wie du allein läufst. Ich trage dich dann nicht mehr."

Er war wohl nicht so stumpf, wie er ihn zuerst eingeschätzt hatte. Es stimmte, auf der linken Seite wurde er von einer Krücke gestützte und auf der rechten hing er ein bisschen an Mladenov. Wahrscheinlich glich er einem Sack Kartoffeln, doch so waren sie einigermaßen schnell unterwegs. So schnell wie sie eben konnten, wenn die Flure des Krankenhauses durch Menschen verstopft waren. Die, die laufen konnte, humpelten eilig vorwärts. Die anwesenden Krankenschwestern der Nachtschicht versuchten mit Mühe und Not die Bewegungsabläufe zu koordinieren. Einige hatte ein Telefon am Ohr und versuchten nebenbei herauszufinden, inwiefern es sich um einen richtigen Alarm handelte. Nirgendwo sah man Rauch.

Die Treppen stellten das Gespann vor einem unerwartet schwierigen Hindernis, was sie mit mehr Geduld, als sie eigentlich hatten, überbrücken konnten. Als sie schlussendlich die letzten Stufen abwärts genommen hatten, erblickten sie die Ausgangstüren. „Ich habe nicht weit entfernt geparkt", versicherte Mladenov und zog das Tempo an. „Gleich sind wir draußen. Komisch, auch hier ist die Luft rein."

Voldemort zog die Stirn kraus. Dies bedeutete nicht, dass es nicht doch irgendwo brannte, doch die akute Gefahr durch Flammen den Tod zu finden, schätzte er hier als gering ein. Anders sah es mit den schwarz uniformierten Männern aus, die die Ausgänge bewachten. „Gehören schwer bewaffnete Polizisten heutzutage zur Standardausstattung oder wurden die alle wegen mir aufgestellt?" Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte er, dass sie keine sichtbaren Polizeiabzeichen trugen.

„Scheiße! Das sind keine Polizeiuniformen!", spuckte Mladenov gleichzeitig neben ihm aus und ab da war die Situation glasklar. „Wegen meiner Wenigkeit sind sie sicher nicht hier. Was hast du noch so angestellt, außer mich zu überfallen?"

„Ich vermute, dass ich verfolgt werde."

„Vermutest? Verfolgt zu werden? Fuck! Das fällt dir erst jetzt ein? Du Bastard!" Als er sich genug ausgelassen hatte, fügte er ruhiger hinzu: „Kennst du sie?"

„Eventuell bin ich ihnen schon einmal unfreiwillig begegnet", murmelte Voldemort. Bevor er sich weiter über die Möglichkeit den Kopf zerbrechen musste, setzten sich die Uniformierten in Bewegung. Sie zückten ihre Waffen. Mladenov versuchte sich umzudrehen und zerrte dabei so sehr an ihm, dass er umzufallen drohte. Die Treppen, die sie gerade so mühsam hinter sich gelassen hatten, türmten sich wie ein unüberwindbares Hindernis auf. Es würde dauern, diese wieder zu erklimmen. Das würde man nicht Flucht nennen können und die Uniformierten würden sie einsacken wie Äpfel auf einen Basar.

„Zauberstab, Mladenov!", brüllte Voldemort, „Das Geheimhaltungsabkommen nützt dir nichts, wenn du von Gewehrkugeln durchlöchert wirst! Nutze deinen Zauberstab!"

Dieser griff in die Jackentasche und holte seinen Stab heraus. „ _Stupor_!", brüllte er, zielte und traf. Der erste Angreifer fiel geschockt zu Boden. Stupor! Mehr konnte es natürlich nicht sein. Wenn er jetzt zaubern könnte, hätte er diese Schweinehunde ins nächste Jahrhundert katapultiert. Mladenov gleich hinterher.

„ _Petrificus_ _totales_!" Volltreffer! Nummer Zwei war aus Gefecht gesetzt. Mladenov hatte eine Augen-Hand-Kombination, die sich sehen lassen konnte. Für den Dritten blieb keine Zeit. Dieser drückte ab. Ein zerreißender Schmerz in seinem Bein ließ Voldemort in die Knie gehen. „Oh, Scheiße!", fluchte Mladenov. Mit einer ruckartigen Handbewegung schleuderte er den letzten Angreifer durch die Ausgangstür auf den Vorhof des Krankenhauses. „Verdammt!"

In seinem Oberschenkel steckte diesmal kein giftgetränkter Pfeil, sondern tatsächlich eine Kugel. Voldemort spürte, wie das Adrenalin in sein Blut schoss, doch der Schreck konnte die Schmerzen nicht überdecken, die mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde intensiver spürbar wurden. Wenn er an sich herunterblickte, konnte er sehen, wie Blut aus dem Einschussloch spitzte.

„Aber er hat nicht auf deinen Kopf gezielt", knirschte Mladenov. „Anscheinend haben sie nicht den Auftrag, dich zu töten."

Voldemort knurrte. „Ja, sehr nett, Mladenov. Komm, versuche wenigstens, dich zu beeilen." Hastig wurde er die restlichen Meter über die Flure und den Vorhof des Krankenhauses gezogen, während sein Hosenbein völlig mit Blut durchtränkt wurde. „Ich glaube, eine Vene ist getroffen. Unglücklicherweise. Ich weiß nicht, wie schnell ich verbluten kann", teilte er mit. „Wie sieht es mit deinen Heilzaubern aus?"

„Nä. Ungern. Ein fehlschlagender Heilzauber verschlimmert Verletzungen nur noch. Das will ich dir nicht antun."

Perfekt! „Wo willst du jetzt einen Heiler herzaubern?"

„Wie? Ich bin ein Zauberer? Ich kann zaubern?" Mladenov runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Ach, du kannst auch einen ausgebildeten Heiler heraufbeschwören?", zischte er vehement, doch Mladenov sah immer noch verwirrt aus. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Voldemort begriff, dass sein Gegenüber ‚zaubern' noch nie im ironischen Kontext gehört hat. „Wir haben keine Wahl! Du musst den Heilzauber ausführen!"

Mladenov kam zum Stehen und legte ihn unsanft auf den Boden ab. „Ich gucke mal kurz drüber. Ein paar kleinere Brüche habe ich mal geheilt, in der Schule. Eine Schusswunde, wie schwer kann das schon sein?" Mit einem Ruck riss er das feuchte Hosenbein auf und legte die Wunde frei. „Doch wir müssen uns beeilen. Diese Männer werden nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. - Oh, das sieht schmerzhaft aus", souverän kommentierte er den Anblick, aber ohne einen Hauch von Mitleid in der Stimme. „Einen Moment. Epis-"

„Halt!", rief Voldemort. „Du musst zuerst die Kugel aus dem Bein entfernen, sonst wird sie durch den Episkey eingeschlossen."

Mladenov zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Achseln. „Da könntest du Recht haben. Klingt logisch. Ich habe noch nie eine Schusswunde geheilt." Unbarmherzig packte er das Bein, hob es an und drehte es, ungeachtet der Schmerzenslaute, die er damit verursachte. „Glatter Durchschuss. Da muss nichts rausgeholt werden. _Episkey_!"

Die Wunde schloss sich und hinterließ ein unebenes Narbengewebe, was sich von der bleichen Haut durch einen rosa Schimmer absetzte. „Nicht schön, aber selten. Jetzt hast du einen bleibende Erinnerung an mich, Jon." Er sprang auf die Beine und mit einem Schwung zog er ihn mit auf die Füße.

„Vielen Dank, Hristo", sprach Voldemort, ein wenig mit Anerkunng. Dafür, dass er seine Heilkünste vorher als schlecht beschrieben hatte, war der Zauber auffallend gut gelungen und zeugte von einem gewissen Talent des jungen Zauberers. Auch wenn die Narbe ziemlich hässlich war, aber er machte sich nichts aus Äußerlichkeiten. Gemeinsam eilten sie zum Auto, dass tatsächlich in der Nähe abgestellt war und ergriffen die Flucht.

oOo

_10\. Mai, nachmittags_

In der kleinen Abstellkammer musste er unzählige Stunden ausharren. Immer wenn er an sich herab schielte oder versuchte, sich zu bewegen, konnte er beobachteten, wie der Ganzkörperklammerfluch allmählich abschwoll und seine Arme und Beine wieder frei gab. Er wusste nicht, ob bereits ein neuer Tag angebrochen war, doch ausschließen konnte er es nicht. Die Zeit in der Dunkelheit hatte sich wie eine Ewigkeit angefühlt. Sobald er den Flur betrat, begann er lauthals nach Narzissa und nach den Hauselfen zu rufen. Keiner antwortete ihm, was ihn mit Verwundern zurückließ.

Narzissa hatte ihren eigenen Kopf, doch wo waren bloß diese Viecher? Ja, er hatte eine unzuverlässige Hauselfe angestellt, doch die anderen hatten immer pflichtbewusst ihre Aufgaben erledigt. Eventuell hatte Narzissa sie alle in Beschlag genommen, doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was sie mit vier Hauselfen vorhaben könnte. Dann traf ihn der Schlag, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat. Dort sah es aus, als hätte ein Sturm gewütet oder als wäre eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Alle Schränke waren geöffnet und ihr Inhalt war auf den Boden verteilt wurden. Jemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht und den Teppich zusammengerollt. Wonach sucht man, wenn man unter den Teppich guckte? Weiße Daunen hatten sich auf allen Oberflächen abgesetzt, weil jemand auf die Idee gekommen war, Couchpolster und Kissen aufzuschlitzen. Vielleicht richtete Narzissa gerade in einem anderen Zimmer des Hauses alles wieder her? Dafür würde sie mehr als nur vier Hauselfen brauchen. Was bei Merlins gestreiften Unterhosen hatte Antonin Dolohov nur dazu gebracht, sein Haus in einen Kriegsschauplatz zu verwandeln? Was könnte er gesucht haben? Dokumente, die von einen Malfoy-Granger-Pakt zeugten? Er betrat auch die restlichen Zimmer, doch von Narzissa fehlte jede Spur. Überall sah es gleich aus. Chaos, wohin er auch schaute. Er konnte nicht überblicken, ob Dinge fehlten. Geschockt blieb er stehen. Was war wohl in seinem Arbeitszimmer geschehen?

Dieses Zimmer hatte es am schlimmsten getroffen. Dort war nichts mehr, wie er es zurückgelassen hatte. Die Dinge, die er in diesem Raum vorfand oder nicht vorfand, bildeten eine bizarre Szenerie wie aus einem Horrorfilm. Augustus' Leiche, die er mit Sicherheit auf dem Schreibtisch liegend zurück gelassen hatte, war verschwunden. Der Schreibtisch selbst war bis aufs Innerste nach außen verkehrt worden. All seine Unterlagen und Utensilien, die er dort aufbewahrte, waren auf dem Boden - dort, wo eigentlich der nun eingerollte Teppich hätte liegen müssen - verstreut. Jemand war durch all seine Konversationen, die er aufgehoben hatte, durchgegangen. Seine Briefe waren zerknüllten worden. Augustus' Leiche fehlte, doch dafür hatte jemand die vier Hauselfen mit aufgeschlitzten Kehlen in eine Ecke des Raumes abgelegt. In ihren gläsernen Augen spiegelte sich eine hochgradige Verstörtheit. Er taumelte zum Schreibtisch hin, dort hatte er einen kleinen, weißen Zettel erspäht, der mit einem Messer in den Tisch gespießt worden ist.

_Lucius,_

_das letzte Jahr war für uns beide zerreißend._

_Dracos Verschwinden ist jedoch die schwierigste aller Herausforderungen._

_Ich bin krank vor Sorge._

_Daher habe ich meine Schwester um Hilfe gebeten._

_Was hier passiert ist, bereue ich aufrichtig, ich konnte es nicht verhindern._

_Bitte akzeptiere meine Entscheidung und verzichte auf jegliche Kontaktversuche._

_\- N._

Lucius sank in die Knie und sackte in sich zusammen. Wimmernd versteckte er den Kopf hinter seinen Händen. Waren das wirklich ihre Worte? Was hatte sie mit Dolohov zu schaffen? Wie hatte Narzissa zulassen können, dass Dolohov die Leiche Augustus' mitnahm und die Hauselfen umbrachte? Was erhoffte sie sich von Bellatrix? Alles glich einem Albtraum und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als aufzuwachen.


	14. Zweifel, Zorn und Zaudern

Er hatte noch nie in einem Auto gesessen. Zwar hatte es diese schon in seiner Kindheit gegeben, doch im Wool's Waisenhaus hier in London waren Ausflüge nicht oft auf der Tagesordnung gewesen. Einmal im Jahr war man an die Küste gefahren und dann hatte man ihn und all die anderen Kinder in ein Zugabteil gesteckt. Trotzdem konnte er festzustellen, dass Hristo Mladenov einen höchst ungewöhnlichen Fahrstil hatte. Sollten alle Muggel so autofahren, wie er es zu tun pflegte, dann war Chaos vorprogrammiert. Mladenov raste um vier Uhr nachts über die kaum belebten Straßen und schnitt die Kurven, als würde er gerade auf einem Besen sitzen und an der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft teilnehmen. Dabei fehlte von den Verfolgern schon längst jegliche Spur. Er kannte sich nicht mit den Straßenverkehrsregeln aus, doch er wusste, dass sie existierten und es wäre unbegreiflich, wenn Mladenov nicht gerade mindestens eine Hand voll davon gebrochen hatte. „Bist du immer so halsbrecherisch unterwegs?", fragte er ihn keck, „Dann möchte ich nicht mit dir auf einen Besen steigen."

Dies brachte sein Gegenüber zum Lachen. „Unentwegt. Ich habe Knuddelmuffs im Hintern. Willst du was trinken? Ich habe hier irgendwo eine Flasche mit Wasser." Suchend schaute er sich um. Er fand die Reste diverser Mittagessen, leere, zusammengedrückte Tetrapacks und verschiedene Kleidungsstücke wie Pullover und Jacken. Aus dem Sammelsurium angelte er eine zerbeulte Plastikflasche, die mit einem Schluck Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. „Die habe ich zwar nicht gemeint, sollte es zur Not aber auch tun." Er reichte sie Voldemort.

Dieser untersuchte das Ding. „Warum ist die so zerknittert?"

„Es ist Leitungswasser. Ich fülle die immer auf, wenn sie leer sind. Das spart mir Geld", erklärte Hristo. „Ich bin nicht reich. Auch nicht mit Muggelgeld. Hier müsste noch irgendwo eine andere Wasserflasche sein. Die war noch voll, das weiß ich genau." Über seine Schulter blickend musterte er die Rückbank. „Vielleicht ist sie in den Fußraum gerollt. Du kannst ja mal gucken, ob du da herankommst."

„Alles gut. Ich brauche nichts", zürnte Voldemort. „Schau nach vorn. Du hast erschreckend lang nicht mehr auf die Straße geschaut."

Hristo lachte ihn aus. „Aye, aye, Jon."

 _Idiot!_ Doch solange er nicht zaubern konnte, musste er mit dem vorliebnehmen, was ihm geboten wurde. Die Augen verdrehend schraubte der den Verschluss auf. Die Flasche setzte er erst an die Lippen, nachdem er ausgiebig daran geschnuppert hatte. Es brannte in seiner Kehle. Auch wenn es durchsichtig war wie Wasser, war es doch keines. „Du gibst mir Vodka?"

„Oh! Entschuldige. Das muss Gin sein." Sein Gesicht sah ernsthaft bestürzt aus.

Voldemort ließ seine Augenbraue Richtung Haaransatz wandern.

„Ich bin kein Alkoholiker", erklärt Hristo, als sei dies der rosa Elefant im Raum. „Ab und zu trinke ich was. Jetzt, wo ich beurlaubt bin, ist es ein bisschen mehr als sonst. Ich hatte ja die letzten Tage Zeit dazu und keine Verpflichtungen. Hättest du mich nicht angegriffen und versucht, mir meinen Zauberstab zu entreißen, wäre ich erst gar nicht nicht beurlaubt worden."

Grummelnd warf Voldemort die Flasche auf die Rückbank. „Ich habe dir nichts unterstellt. Du hast den Anschein mit deinem Geplapper nur noch verstärkt." Zwischen all dem Müll, der gedankenlos abgeladen worden war, entdeckte er einen Rucksack aus schwarzem Stoff. Er streckte sich und angelte nach ihm. In seinem Inneren befand sich neben der gefüllten Wasserflasche, die Hristo gesucht hatte, ein Handspiegel. Er klappte ihn auf und betrachtete sein scharf geschnittenes, irgendwie kantiges Gesicht. Damals, als er als Sechzehnjähriger das Haus der Riddles aufgesucht hatte, war er im Salon einem Antlitz begegnet, dass diesem zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Er durchkämmte seine Erinnerung, doch er konnte keinen Unterschied zwischen seinem Spiegelbild und der äußeren Erscheinung seines Vaters finden. Bis in die Haarspitzen schien er eine Kopie des Seniors zu sein. Äußerlich glichen sie sich, doch er war ein Zauberer.

„Jon! ... Jon! ... Jon! Warum durchsuchst du meinen Rucksack?", schnaufte Hristo. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, warst du es, der mich angegriffen hat. Ich habe allen Grund dir zu misstrauen."

„Ich war verzweifelt", murrte er. „Ich habe es dir schon erzählt."

„Du hast einen verfickten Crucio auf mich gefeuert!"

Voldemort schloss die Augen. Er musste überzeugend wirken, wenn er den Schwachen mimen wollte. Eigentlich verabscheute er dies, doch er hatte sich bei seinem Gegenüber tief in die Nesseln gesetzt. „Ich hatte Angst! Als ich den Zauberstab gesehen habe, da dachte ich, du gehörst zu den Entführern. Ein Zauberer in Muggellondon, der nach mir fragt? Das war äußerst beunruhigend." Es war ihm so gut gelungen, dass Hristo beim Lauschen nachdenklich mit seinem Kopf mitgenickt hatte. Wie aufs Stichwort ertastete er am Boden des Rucksacks ein Portemonnaie. Grinsend holte er es hervor und scheute sich nicht, es zu durchsuchen. Er fand mehrere hundert Pfund und Plastikkarten. „Mladenov. Hristo", las er vor. „Geboren am 05. August 1976 in Sofia. Dann bist du nun 21 Jahre alt."

„Gut gerechnet, Meister."

 _So ein Narr!_ Irgendwann würde er ihn Meister nennen und es ernst meinen. Doch momentan musste er so tun, als sei dies ein Witz. „Dieser Muggelausweis ist ein überzeugendes Replikat. Wenn wir hier noch länger verweilen, brauche ich wahrscheinlich auch einen."

Hristo grunzte und schien gar nicht begeistert. Er zog seine Augenbrauen so sehr zusammen, dass sie zu einer einzigen buschigen Monobraue wurden. Dann lockerte sich sein Gesicht plötzlich wieder auf. „Ich kenne einen dafür nützlichen Zauber, doch er hat einen Haken", sagte er und bog hinter einem Häuserblock ab. „Der Zauber kann nur einen solchen Muggelausweis mit deiner richtigen Identität erzeugen. Gefälschte Ausweise gehen nicht. Das würde auch gegen meine Wohlverhaltenspflicht als Beamter verstoßen, wenn ich Urkundenfälschungen in Umlauf bringen würde. Hier ist übrigens mein bescheidenes Heim." Er parkte schwungvoll ein. Es rumpelte und beim Auto vor ihnen ging die Sirene los. „Fuck!", fluchte er und sprang aus dem Wagen. Sekunden später hatte er mit einem Zauber die Sirene ausgeschaltet und den Schaden am Vorderauto beseitigt.

Voldemort folgte. Die Gegend sah heruntergekommen aus. Die Gehwegplatten waren voller Kuhlen. Auf dem Weg lag großflächig Müll verteilt, der zur Abfuhr rausgestellt worden und vom Wind weggeblasen worden war. Die Häuserfront im Viertel wirkte trostlos. Im Vorbeigehen versicherte er sich, dass auf Klingelschild und Briefkasten tatsächlich der Name Mladenov angebracht worden war. Er fand ihn. Das Treppenhaus im Mehrfamilienhaus war renovierungsbedürftig. Putz bröckelte von den Wänden. Die Fenster waren vergilbt und eines hing nur noch halb in den Angeln. „Der Vermieter ist ein Schwein", murrte Hristo, als er den umherschweifenden Blick bemerkte. Die im letzten Stockwerk liegende Wohnung gehörte ihm.

„Also nochmals zum Ausweis. So einen Zauber, wie du ihn beschreibst, gibt es nicht. Es gibt keinen Fluch, der die Identität eines Zauberers zu erkennen vermag", erklärte Voldemort, sobald die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen war. „Also wenn ich dir sage, dass du mir einen Ausweis machen sollst, dann speise mich doch bitte mit einer in sich logischen Ausrede ab."

Hristo kickte seinen Rucksack in die Ecke und bedeutete ihm zu folgen. Die Wohnung war spärlich eingerichtet. Die Garderobe bestand aus riesigen Nägeln, die mit reichlich Gewalt in die Wand geschlagen worden sein mussten. Ein paar ausgetretene Schuhe, die mal aus schwarzem Leder bestanden hatten und nun nur noch eine graue Masse waren, standen im Flur. Voldemort folgte in die dunkle Küche, als sein Gastgeber dorthin stiefelte. Dieser kannte die Wohnung in- und auswendig und bemühte sich nicht mal das Licht anzumachen. Er stöhnte genervt und um nicht gegen irgendetwas zu laufen und um Hristo weiter im Blick behalten zu können, suchte er den Lichtschalter. Nachdem er einige Meter der rauen Küchenwand abgetastet hatte, fand er ihn schließlich. Ein kaltes Licht glühte auf.

Die Küche war klein. Der Kühlschrank stand genau hinter der Tür, sodass man die eine schließen musste, um die andere öffnen zu können. In der Ecke stand ein kleiner Tisch mit Platz für zwei Personen oder drei, wenn man keine Berührungsängste hatte. Man konnte dran sitzen, vorausgesetzt, man machte sich die Mühe, das Sechser-Pack an leeren Bierflaschen und allerlei anderen Abfall wegzuräumen.

Hristo stand breitbeinig und mit verschränkten Armen in der Mitte des Raumes. Er grinste ihn an, als hätte er ein Geheimnis aufgedeckt, für welches er, Riddle, einen Kopfstand gemacht hätte, um es bedeckt zu halten. „Du kennst dich in der Muggelwelt aus." Sein Grinsen nahm verschwörerische Ausmaße an, als wären sie gerade bei einem Treffen der Illuminaten. „Du bist ein Muggelgeborener. Du fliehst vor dem Ministerium, dass unter der Fuchtel der Todesser und Du-weißt-schon-wem steht. Daher die Geheimniskrämerei. Die Furcht."

Voldemort erschauderte. Sobald er wieder zaubern konnte, würde er als erstes Mladenov, oder wer auch immer er war, einen Avada Kedavra auf den Hals hetzten. Wie konnte man solchen Abschaum mit solcher Anerkennung in der Stimme in den Mund nehmen? „Muggelgeboren?", grollte er. Allein dieser Ausdruck. „Wie kommst du auf diesen Gedanken?"

„Keine kindische Begeisterung im Auto. Mit dem Konzept von Elektrizität bist du auch bekannt. Als der Kerl dich angeschossen hat, hast du ,Gott' und nicht ‚Merlin' verflucht. Du kannst es nicht verstecken. Ich wette, Jon Nimon ist nicht dein richtiger Name", eröffnete er ihm freudestrahlend.

„Und selbst wenn? Wage es nicht, so zu tun, als ob du Hristo Mladenov wärst", knurrte er zurück. „Als ob ein Zauberer, der in eine solch klägliche Behausung flüchtet, nicht etwas zu verbergen hätte."

Mladenov musste keuchen. Die Freude entwich wie Gas. „Als ob ein Zauberer, der glaubt entführt worden zu sein, seinen Namen preisgibt!", piepste er zurück.

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig. Ich schlage vor, ich frage nicht, was dich hierher getrieben hast und im Gegenzug verhörst du mich nicht."

„In Ordnung."

oOo

_Das Herrenhaus der Malfoys_

Dolohov war ein Teufel. Er hatte schon immer geahnt, dass mit diesem Wicht nicht gut Kirschen zu essen war. Grimmig, wortkarg und falls er mal den Mund aufmachte, besserwisserisch. Dem Russen umgab eine Aura von Kälte. Wenn er einen Raum betrat, brachte er die sibirische Taiga mit. Leider hatte Lucius sich die Leute, mit denen er verkehrte, nicht immer aussuchen können. Dolohov stand, seit er sich das erste Mal an einer Diskussion beteiligt hatte, auf seiner persönlichen Abschussliste. Er hatte sofort unter Beweis gestellt, dass er ein arroganter Narr ist, indem er Narzissa bei einer albernen Auseinandersetzung zur Seite gesprungen war. Er hatte das Thema längst vergessen, doch ihm war diese unangebrachte Parteilichkeit nicht entfallen. Es gehörte sich nicht, sich derart einzumischen und dann auch noch so ... besitzergreifend. Narzissa schien es auch nicht vergessen zu haben. Wenn er sich eine Person nach seiner freien Wahl herbeiwünschen könnte, eine Person, die an seiner Seite stand, dann würde seine Wahl prompt auf Augustus fallen. Augustus war gewitzt gewesen, ein Entertainer erster Klasse. Er hatte immer gewusst, was zu tun war. Selbst in brenzligen Situationen hatte er einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt. Er war die Ruhe in Person gewesen und hatte immer einen frechen Spruch auf den Lippen gehabt, mit einer Schlagfertigkeit, die man einen solchen alten Mann nicht zugetraut hatte. Es war wohl eine Spur von Altersweisheit gewesen. _Man muss nicht alles wissen, man muss nur wissen, wo es steht._ Dies hatte er zu sagen gepflegt. Doch die Bücher, die Lucius herausgekramt hatte, hatten ihm kein Stück weitergeholfen. Das Herrenhaus sah immer noch aus, als wäre eine Horde wild gewordener Hippogreife durch die Flure getrollt. Er wusste immer noch nicht, warum Narzissa ihn verlassen hatte. Alle seine Briefe, die er seit dem Auffinden ihres Abschiedsbriefes an sie geschickt hat, waren unbeantwortet geblieben, lange nachdem die Eulen zu ihm zurückgekehrt waren. Er wollte gern wissen, ob sie freiwillig gegangen war und fürchtete, dass sie unter Zwang gehandelt hatte. Natürlich würde sie, wenn sie irgendwo unter Hausarrest gehalten wurde, nicht auf seine Briefe antworten. Doch Briefe zu schreiben war besser, als untätig zu bleiben. Durch das Haus bewegte er sich nur noch auf Zehenspitzen. Die Kamine hatte er sofort, nachdem der Ganzkörperklammerfluch abgeklungen war und er die elende Abstellkammer verlassen konnte, erneut versiegelt. Über der Fronttür zum Herrenhaus und auch auf allen Seiten- und Bediensteteneingängen hatte er einen Alarmmeldezauber gelegt. Dieser würde losgehen, sobald es jemand wagte, sich bis auf zehn Fuß dem Anwesen zu nähern.

Sein Magen knurrte immerfort. Es war immer drängender und irgendwann nicht mehr ignorierbar geworden. Vielleicht äußerte sich damit auch gar kein Hunger, sondern das Bedürfnis, seinen Frust zu vertilgen. In der Küche, die er seit Jahren, wenn nicht sogar seit Jahrzehnten, nicht mehr betreten hatte, durchwühlte er alle Schränke nach eingelagerten Lebensmitteln. Viel Zuckerhaltiges konnte er nicht finden. Narzissa hatte seit der Geburt ihres gemeinsamen Kindes auf eine ausgewogene Ernährung bestanden. ‚ _Wegen der Vorbildfunktion'_ hatte sie immer wieder mit erhobenem Zeigefinger gesprochen. Unbefriedigt stopfte er sich einen Laib Brot in den Mund. Das half nicht halb so gut wie Schokolade, tat aber trotzdem gut.

Sie hatte die Küche genauso selten wie er betreten, wenn sie sich nicht ein Stück Schokolade ergaunert hatte. Sie war eine Naschkatze. Irgendwo mussten die Hauselfen die Süßigkeiten versteckt haben, mit denen er Narzissa ab und an erwischt hatte. Als er die Schublade unter dem Backofen aufzog – eine Stelle, an die er nie geschaut hätte, wenn er nicht in dieser verzweifelten Lage gewesen wäre – fand er eine Schatulle. Diese sah von außen gänzlich gewöhnlich aus und in ihr lagen vollkommen alltäglich ausschauende Briefe. Doch ihr Inhalt war abscheulich und der Absender ein Teufel. Nun wusste er, warum er diesen so hasste.

oOo

_Der Fuchsbau_

Die Tage, die seit dem missglückten Überfall auf den Minister verstrichen waren, verliefen ereignislos. Hermine hatte zu ihrer üblichen Routine zurückgefunden. Mit der Sonne stand sie auf und reiste so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall hatte ihr unlängst angeboten, für sie eine kleine Schlafkammer oder gleich eine etwas größere Lehrerwohnung herrichten zu lassen, aber Hermine hatte dankend abgelehnt. So gern sie sich den täglichen Weg auch ersparen wollte und so sehr ihr die vielen Menschen ringsherum auch auf die Nerven traten, sie wollte auf die gemütliche Atmosphäre des Fuchsbaus nicht verzichten. Hier fühlte sie sich willkommen und nur halb so allein wie in den hohen Zimmern des stillen Schlosses.

An ihrem Stammplatz in der Bibliothek herrschte eine großartige Arbeitsatmosphäre. Bücherberge türmten um ihren Platz, der eigentlich für vier Personen vorgesehen gewesen war. Ihre Stichpunktliste mit Theorien zur merkwürdigen Apparation wider Willen wurde jedoch leerer, je höher die Stapel wuchsen. Jede Annahme über das Phänomen, welche sie in Verzückung oder Verzweiflung getroffen hatte, konnte sie spätestens am nächsten Tag nach einer gründlichen Recherche widerlegen. Ihr wurde klar, dass es sich um ein noch gänzlich unerforschtes Vorkommnis handeln musste.

Niemand hatte darüber einen Aufsatz veröffentlicht.

Niemand hätte je geträumt, dass so etwas möglich sein könnte!

In dem Moment, in dem sie erkannte, dass sie experimentelle Grundlagenforschung betreiben werden muss, um Ron ausfindig zu machen, versank sie ins Bodenlose. Tränen durchnässten ihren Schmierzettel. Die Tinte verlief und fluchend versuchte sie, von ihren Notizen zu retten, was noch gerettet werden konnte. Zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie mit dem Wälzen von Büchern zu diesem Mysterium begonnen hatte, spürte sie Erleichterung, als ihr Blick auf die Uhr fiel und es Zeit war, Hogwarts den Rücken zu kehren.

Der Fuchsbau war an diesem Abend besonders gut gefüllt. Kingsley hatte erneut eine Zusammenkunft beordert. Er hätte Wichtiges mitzuteilen und schon vorab streuten sich Gerüchte, was dies sein könnte. Dass ihr Versuch, den Minister in die Finger zu bekommen, glimpflich, aber fruchtlos verlaufen war, hatte sich unter allen Anwesenden herumgesprochen. Zum allergrößten Teil war der Fuchsbau natürlich mit Weasleys besetzt. Die Rotschöpfe stellten fast die Hälfte aller anwesenden Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix'. Dann war dort noch die übliche Besetzung aus Harry, McGonagall, Remus Lupin und ihr selbst. Sie hatten in der magisch ausgedehnten Küche an einem magisch vergrößerten, runden Tisch Platz genommen.

Kingsley hob die Hand. Das Schnattern verstummte, als er sich räusperte. Dann begann er zu berichten: „Meine Freunde, wie zu euch schon durchgedrungen ist, haben wir versucht, den Minister Thicknesse aus seinem Büro zu verbringen. Unser Ziel war es, zu überprüfen, ob er ein Todesser ist oder unter dem Imperiusfluch steht. Dies ist uns nicht gelungen, da Thicknesse gleich, als er uns ansichtig wurde, Verstärkung gerufen hat. Ihm eilten Augustus Rookwood, Lucius Malfoy und Antonin Dolohov zur Hilfe. Die Zeiten stehen für die Todesser so gut, dass sie es nicht einmal mehr für nötig halten, sich hinter ihren Masken zu verstecken!"

Ginny begann mit Harry zu tuscheln, der ihr aufmerksam zuhörte. Auch Hermine schürzte die Lippen. Rookwood, Malfoy und Dolohov hatten nichts zu verlieren! Es war englandweit bekannt, dass sie Todesser waren. Dass sie noch frei herumliefen, hatten sie dem Minister zu verdanken. Ihrer Marionette, die kraft ihres Amtes eine schützende Hand über sie hielt und nebenbei die Aurorenzentrale organisatorisch und finanziell in den Abgrund wirtschaftete.

„Zudem sind in den letzten Tagen Zauberer verschwunden. Zuerst Colin Creevey, nun unser Ron! Hermine berichtete, dass selbst Voldemort abhandengekommen sein soll." Obwohl beinahe allen Anwesenden dieser Fakt bekannt gewesen sein musste, ging ein aufgeregtes Raunen durch die Menge.

„Das hätte viel früher passieren müssen", höhnte Remus. Kurzes Gelächter waberte umher.

Alle hielten inne und eine Anspannung erwuchs, als Kingsley erneut die Hand erhob und mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf Remus zeigte. „Ich habe einen Brief bekommen, der anders lautete. Der Absender wollte anonym bleiben, doch er gestand, ein Todesser zu sein. Dieses Verschwinden ist eine Farce. Voldemort hat es geplant! Die Menschen verschwinden, weil sie von einen oder zwei Todessern geschnappt werden, die sich mit einem Desillusionszauber belegt haben. Sie Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren. Aber in unsichtbar!"

Hermine traute ihren Ohren nicht. Das konnte nicht die Lösung sein! Das war viel zu einfach! Zu sehr geradeaus gedacht! „Was ist mit den Blitzen? Der Explosion, der Welle des Drucks, der -!" Sie riss ihre Hände auseinander, um einen Knall zu demonstrieren.

Harry nickte. „Warum sollte Voldemort sich selbst entführen? Was hat er davon, uns glauben zu lassen, dass er verschwunden sei?"

„Wir werden unvorsichtig, während er einen nach dem anderen von uns herauspicken und kaltstellen kann", antwortete McGonagall. „Die Schlacht lief anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Wir haben mehr Widerstand geleistet, als er wahrscheinlich erwartet hatte. Vielleicht hat er deswegen umgeplant und attackiert uns jetzt einzeln."

Harry war unzufrieden. „Aber als er verschwand, waren er und wir in der Heulenden Hütte. Von dort aus kann man nicht apparieren. Um die Ländereien liegt doch eine Apparationssperre, Professor."

Die Angesprochene wog ihren Kopf hin und her. „Mr. Potter. Unter Voldemorts Anhängern sind fähige Zauberer. Besonders Antonin Dolohov ist als exzellenter Fluchbrecher bekannt. Es könnte sein Werk sein."

Nun nickte Harry wieder und schien zu verstehen.

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren. „Aber nichts davon erklärt die Auswirkungen! Die Hitze, die dieser Knall verströmt hat. Die Blitze!"

„Das sind alles Erscheinungen, die man mit einem Zauberspruch herstellen kann. Sie könnten dies veranstalten, um uns im Ungewissen darüber zu lassen, was geschehen ist", überlegte Ginny.

„Warum sollte Voldemort verschwunden sein, wenn er genau in diesem Moment, die Möglichkeit hatte, Harry zu töten", grollte Hermine. Nun nahm sie es den Leuten übel, dass sie theoretische Überlegungen über ihre eigenen Erfahrungswerte stellten.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", antworteten Ginny und Kingsley synchron.

„Es ist die beste Theorie, die wir haben, oder?", fragte George in die Runde und alle wussten, dass es stimmte. Selbst Hermine musste sich dies eingestehen.

„Aber sie macht so wenig Sinn", maulte sie.

„Was macht schon Sinn", murmelte Ginny und nahm sie in die Arme.

Harry grübelte wieder. „Dieser Brief. Hast du eine Ahnung, wer ihn geschrieben hat?", fragte er an Kingsley gerichtet.

Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf, doch dann antwortete er: „Ein Todesser, der nicht gut auf die anderen Todesser zu sprechen ist. Hermine, was hattest du eigentlich während des Kampfes in Richtung Malfoy geschrien und was, Merlin hoch drei, hatte es zu bedeuten?"

„Dass er schmierige Sachen macht", gestand sie. „Dennis Creevey meinte, er hätte mit Malfoy über das Verschwinden seines Bruders gesprochen. Angeblich habe Colin einen Brief an Malfoy geschickt mit einer Einladung. Alles sehr komisch."

„Malfoy ist also der potentielle Absender?", resümierte George.

„Das machte es nicht vertrauenswürdiger", warf Remus ein, der ihn noch von seiner Schulzeit kannte. „Nichts, wo der Name Malfoy draufsteht, ist vertrauenswürdig."

„Draco ist auch verschwunden. Er setzt wohl alles daran, ihn zu finden", erzählte Hermine. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie damit etwas besser oder schlechter machte. Manchmal musste man die Dinge so akzeptieren, wie sie sind. Auch wenn dies bedeutete, einer ihrer Meinung nach offensichtlich falschen Theorie nachzugehen, um sie am Ende zweifelsfrei widerlegen zu können. „Verzweifelte Menschen sind unberechenbar", murmelte sie.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich freue mich über jede Rückmeldung, nehme gerne auch Verbesserungsvorschläge, Fehlermeldungen oder Mutmaßungen über den Fortgang der Geschichte oder über die Motive der Figuren entgegen. Gern würde ich mit meinen Lesern in Kontakt treten. 
> 
> Die Beta-Arbeit wird dankenswerterweise von MrPotter übernommen. Ich freue mich auf die Zusammenarbeit.  
> Zu manchen inhaltlichen Punkten hat mich LoonyAragog beraten. Auch an sie geht ein großes Danke!
> 
> Der enthaltene Song stammt von Sonata Arctica, Titel: Everything fades to gray. Ich fand ihn passend.


End file.
